Saga Honor: Honor
by Maiteshd
Summary: Adaptación. El deber de Lexa es proteger la vida de Clarke y lo único que la aparta de la autodestrucción por el insoportable peso de su tragedia personal. Sin embargo, no ha contado con el hecho de que la hermosa y obstinada primera hija hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para escapar de los ojos vigilantes de sus protectores, incluso seducir a la agente encargada.
1. Chapter 1

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1**_

—No quiero esta misión.

—No tiene elección.

—Ni siquiera pertenece a mi campo. —La voz de la mujer era profunda y enérgica y, en ese momento, estaba a punto de perder el control. Tenía los ojos de color verde, terriblemente fríos—. Soy una investigadora, no una maldita niñera.

—La ha seleccionado el consejo de seguridad. Piensan que es usted la mejor para dirigir el trabajo. —El director adjunto, Gustus Carlisle, la contempló impasible. Esperaba aquella reacción. Se trataba de una veterana agente de campo con más de una década de experiencia y de una persona muy eficiente, a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos. Podría haber optado a un puesto de directora adjunta si hubiese aprendido a seguir el juego. Esa idea casi lo hizo sonreír. No parecía muy probable.

—Con el debido respeto, señor, soy una agente veterana. Tengo derecho a decir algo con respecto a mis misiones.

Tenía razón; los dos lo sabían. Observó en silencio a la agente, alta, esbelta y de cabello oscuro. Estaba más delgada que la última vez que la había visto y había más dureza en sus ojos verdess. Ella lo miró con un desafío apenas disimulado y una oleada de furia a punto de estallar. La carpeta que se hallaba sobre la mesa contenía el informe de servicios de la agente, y él se lo sabía de memoria. Era impecable y ejemplar en todos los sentidos. Relataba los hechos cruciales, pero no contaba nada sobre la historia. Nadie llegó a saber la historia completa y no se sabría nunca, porque ella no iba a hablar y tampoco querían que lo hiciera. Todos deseaban que las cosas siguieran como siempre, y su trabajo consistía en procurar que así fuera.

—La orden ha sido clara —dijo Carlisle en tono cansino—. La decisión no es negociable.

—Cualquier novato podría hacerlo —repuso, con los dientes apretados.

«Te equivocas, y supongo que lo descubrirás bastante pronto.»

—¿Es una especie de castigo? —Rozaba con la insubordinación. Lo sabía y no le importaba. Ya nadie podía causarle más daño, a no ser que la enterraran en una gilipollez de trabajo como aquél. Necesitaba una misión sobre el terreno, algo que consumiera sus energías, que absorbiese su mente y borrara sus recuerdos—. Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no cree?

—La mayoría de la gente lo consideraría un puesto de primera.

—No la gente como yo. —Se rió con crispación—. ¿Es la herida? ¿Creen que no estoy preparada para el servicio real?

—¿Lo está?

—Claro que sí. Me han dado de alta en la rehabilitación. He superado la evaluación psicológica obligatoria. —Su pierna no estaba completamente bien, no podía dormir y la dominaba una sensación de vacío, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo—. Estoy lista.

—Estupendo. Me alegra oírlo. Empieza mañana. Le sugiero que eche un vistazo a los informes del oficial al cargo antes de ir a Nueva York.

—Maldita sea, Gustus. ¡Sabe muy bien que no merezco esto!

—No depende de usted, agente. Eso es todo.

Cuando ella se volvió para marcharse, rígida de rabia, él sintió una oleada de compasión. Verdaderamente merecía algo más que una misión que parecía un descenso. No dudaba de que la agente lo haría muy bien, como siempre. Pero se preguntaba dónde descargaría ella su furia.

—La cabina siete está libre —informó el supervisor ele armas de fuego.

Ella asintió, cogió unos protectores de oídos y recorrió la pequeña oficina hasta el largo pasillo al que daban los puestos individuales para disparar. Vestía una camiseta gris y los pantalones de chándal azul marino con los que había hecho dos horas de ejercicio en el gimnasio, y el sudor humedecía la espalda de la camiseta. Llevaba una bolsita con su automática de servicio y las municiones. Sin mirar a los lados, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el estrecho recinto acristalado. Había una hilera de botones para escoger el tipo de blanco y la distancia. Empezó con una figura humana normal a media distancia y disparó un cargador a buen ritmo, alternando los disparos en la mitad del pecho y en la cabeza. A medida que apretaba el gatillo, su mente se iba vaciando de emociones, hasta que lo único que sintió fue el retroceso del arma y los latidos acompasados de su corazón. Cuando lentamente se fue calmando la rabia producida por una misión que no quería desempeñar y no podía evitar, alejó el blanco quince metros. La precisión exigía una concentración mayor y, cuando comenzó a disparar ráfagas más rápidas y cerradas, los omnipresentes vestigios de la añoranza y la pérdida se extinguieron poco a poco. Cuando alejó el blanco más pequeño, ya no sentía absolutamente nada.

Recién duchada, atravesó desnuda el alfombrado salón hasta el bar. Su apartamento ocupaba el piso más alto, y las ventanas que llegaban hasta el techo no tenían cortinas, de forma que se divisaba el horizonte nocturno de Washington. La vista era impresionante. Vertió un dedo de whisky escocés de malta en un pesado vaso de cristal de roca y se apoyó en la barra, contemplando cómo las luces de la ciudad se mezclaban con las estrellas. En otro tiempo la honda belleza de aquella perspectiva la había conmovido. Muchas noches había dejado que las tensiones del día se diluyesen en la gran extensión de luces parpadeantes, mientras sentía que el mundo recuperaba cierto orden. Solía ser lo último que veía antes de irse a la cama, pero entonces no estaba sola. En aquel momento, al mirar por la ventana, vio el reflejo del pasado que volvía: inalterable, inmutable e intransigente. No deseaba contemplar lo que no podía reparar. No quería pensar en nada. Aquella noche no. Miró el reloj. Pronto tendría que hacerlo. Iba a ponerse la bata de seda gris que se hallaba colocada en el respaldo de una silla cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Tenía que volar a Nueva York cinco horas después y tenía una reunión con su nuevo equipo a las ocho, y aún le quedaba por revisar el informe que le había llevado un mensajero esa noche. No tenía mucho tiempo y sabía que no podría dormir. Volvió a mirar el reloj al ir hacia la puerta; la una de la madrugada. Su invitada era puntual, como siempre. Abrió la puerta y entró una mujer de treinta y tantos años, vestida con un costoso traje de lino beige, una camisa de seda abierta, que dejaba ver el nacimiento de los pechos, y unas botas curtidas y suaves de tacón bajo. Elegante, pero informal. La mujer la saludó con una sonrisa familiar mientras se retiraba el cabello rubio con una mano larga y fina.

—Hola.

—Hola. —Cuando cerró la puerta, preguntó—: ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

—Depende —respondió la rubia. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó con cuidado sobre el respaldo del sillón de piel que miraba hacia las ventanas—. ¿Te apetece hablar esta noche?

—No dispongo de mucho tiempo.

—Entonces tomaré esa copa otra noche —replicó dulcemente la invitada. Con una mirada experta, se fijó en los débiles círculos que se habían formado debajo de los ojos, normalmente de color verdes claro, de su interlocutora y en la rigidez de la mandíbula esculpida—. Siéntate delante de las ventanas.

Sin decir palabra, la mujer de gris apagó las luces antes de rodear el sofá y sentarse donde la otra le había dicho. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, salvo por las sombras que proyectaba la luz de la luna. Podría haber sido una de ellas mientras bebía su whisky y contemplaba la evolución de las estrellas en lo alto. Había estado allí antes, en la tranquilidad de la noche, pero no de aquella forma. Nunca tan desprendida, tan singularmente aislada, a pesar del calor del cuerpo apenas visible entre sus muslos. En su distanciamiento fue consciente del suave movimiento que aflojó su cinturón y de la abertura de la seda que la cubría. Al primer leve contacto de los dedos sobre su piel, se estremeció involuntariamente. Las excitantes caricias sobre su terso abdomen y sobre la parte interior de los muslos se volvieron más firmes, más insistentes, y reclamaron su atención. Cuando la presión de las palmas entre sus piernas la obligó a abrirse, se arqueó hacia la mujer arrodillada delante de ella en la oscuridad, tensándose casi con dolor cuando los labios se apoderaron de ella. Las caricias lentas y expertas de una suave lengua de terciopelo barrieron todas las imágenes de su conciencia, eclipsándolas con un placer casi agonizante. Soltó un gemido y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el sillón, mientras permitía que la creciente presión le hiciese olvidar sus problemas, no pensar, arrinconar los recuerdos. Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron más fuertes a medida que el aliento salía en jadeos breves que casi parecían sollozos. Con los ojos cerrados, se esforzó en reprimir aquella punzada, exquisita y penetrante, centrada en el clítoris y no lo logró. Cuando comenzó la explosión que arrastró su control, deslizó una mano entre los suaves cabellos rubios y de su garganta salieron gemidos profundos. Temblorosa, indefensa, durante unos momentos se abandonó felizmente a la inconsciencia.

Acompañó a la rubia hasta la puerta y recogió un sobre cerrado que estaba en la mesa del vestíbulo. Se lo dio a la invitada, que lo tomó en silencio y lo guardó en su bolso.

—Voy a estar fuera un tiempo. No sé cuánto.

—¿Volveré a verte?

—No lo sé.

La rubia observó a aquella extraña, alta y guapa, con la que había estado tantas veces en medio de la oscuridad de la noche —en aquella habitación, en elegantes suites de hotel—, en habitaciones que podían estar en cualquier lugar o en ninguna parte. Prácticamente no sabía nada de la vida de la otra mujer, salvo lo que deducía de las confesiones de su cuerpo. Conocía los músculos duros y enjutos, y la terrible cicatriz del muslo, que, al curar, se había ido borrando en aquellos meses. Conocía los lugares tiernos y sensibles que la dejaban sin habla cuando la tocaba. Se preguntaba a quién llamaba aquella mujer cuando se sumía en el silencio. Nunca había intentado averiguarlo y ya no queria saberlo. Curiosamente, deseaba otra cosa. Si iba a ser su última reunión, prefería dejar algo de sí misma. Rompiendo todas las normas, la rubia anunció con ternura:

—Me llamo Chelsey.

—Chelsey —susurró la desconocida de ojos verdes. Había una expresión indescifrable en su intensa mirada cuando se inclinó para besarla por primera vez. Fue una unión de labios breve y tierna, que significaba un saludo o, tal vez, una despedida. Entonces, rompiendo también todas las normas, repuso—: Me llamo Lexa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, separando sus vidas y callando sus secretos, el añorado recuerdo de aquel beso fue lo único que permaneció para las dos.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 2_**

A las seis en punto de la mañana, la agente del Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos, Lexa Woods, subió a un pequeño jet con destino a Nueva York. Llevaba la placa de identificación sujeta al bolsillo del pecho de su traje de gabardina color carbón y portaba un bolso de viaje con una muda y su ordenador. El resto de sus pertenencias viajarían en un vuelo distinto y un miembro de su equipo se las llevaría a su nuevo apartamento del hotel Gramercy Park ese mismo día. Tras dormir cuatro horas profundamente, sin la perturbación de los sueños, se sentía fresca y lista para trabajar. Que no le gustara su misión era una cosa discutible que ya no le atañía. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y eso era lo único que importaba. El avión no iba lleno. Un sábado por la mañana sólo viajaban unos cuantos funcionarios del gobierno. Ocupó un asiento junto al pasillo, frente a un hombre robusto y rubio, con una placa que decía «FBI» en letras llamativas. Se fijó en que el hombre estudiaba su propia placa cuando se sentó. Las mujeres agentes no eran raras, pero aún llamaban la atención. Estaba acostumbrada.

—¿División de investigación? —preguntó el hombre cuando el avión rodó por la pista, refiriéndose a una de las dos ramas del Servicio Secreto. Estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero se contuvo rápidamente. Durante doce años había sido cierto, pero ya no.

—Protección —contestó, con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Alguien importante? —se interesó el hombre.

—¿No lo son todos?

El hombre no supo si estaba de broma, así que soltó una risa. «Y dicen que los agentes del FBI no tienen sentido del humor. ¡Jesús!» Abrió el ordenador portátil, ladeando sutilmente la pantalla para que el hombre no la viese. Él se dio cuenta y desplegó un periódico cuando ella introdujo su contraseña. Pinchó en el vínculo de la división de personal del Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos y obtuvo las biografías de su nuevo equipo. Nada fuera de lo corriente. Cuatro hombres y dos mujeres aparte de ella, la mayoría con más de cinco años de experiencia sobre el terreno. Todos de formación universitaria, como casi todos los agentes, excepto los pocos que ingresaban a través de los canales militares o de alguna otra vía no habitual. Todos poseían adiestramiento médico de emergencia, como ella, y eran tiradores expertos. Dos de los hombres y una mujer estaban casados; había un agente hispano y otro afroamericano. Le puso nombre a cada cara y salió de la página. Tras introducir otra contraseña protegida, abrió el archivo cifrado que había descargado la noche anterior.

Informe de campo, viernes 26 de diciembre de 2000, 21:30 Presentado por el agente del Servicio Secreto de Estados Unidos Daniel Ryan

Sujeto: Clarke Griffin

Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de diciembre de 1975

Domicilio: 310 Gramercy Park, PH Nueva York, 10021

Teléfono: (212) 295-0566

Estado civil: soltera

Ocupación: artista

Dirección profesional: no consta

Nombre en código: Egret

Descripción física: mujer blanca; 1,70 cm de estatura; 54 kilos Pelo: rubio Ojos: azules

Marcas distintivas: cicatriz de 2 cm en la ceja derecha, tatuaje de 3 cm en la parte posterior del hombro derecho (labris morada y azul)

Educación: Dana Hill School, Wellesley, Massachusetts Escuela preparatoria Choate Rosemary, Wallingford, Connecticut Instituto de Bellas Artes de París

Enfermedades: ninguna

Alergias: ninguna

Representante: Zoe Monroe

Relaciones sentimentales: actualmente sin verificar

Última conocida: clasificada, carpeta «Sólo lectura» Relaciones significativas: (VÉANSE INFORMES ADJUNTOS)

Resumen: parámetro de veinticuatro horas, vigilancia en turnos rotatorios. Programa del sujeto fluido y frecuentemente no veriñcable. Vínculo de comunicación: jefe del equipo sólo a petición del sujeto. Vínculos de comunicación personal rechazados.

El informe se reducía a lo mínimo, y Lexa se preguntó qué era lo que su predecesor no quería que se imprimiese. Lo averiguaría muy pronto, pues iba a reunirse con él en el aeropuerto para que la informara. Bebió el café y sacó del maletín la carpetilla que contenía el informe confidencial sobre la ultima relación conocida de Egret. Lo leyó con detenimiento, sin que su expresión dejase traslucir nada. Al parecer, hasta dieciocho meses antes, la hija del Presidente había mantenido una relación con la esposa del embajador francés. Por razones evidentes, el conocimiento de aquella relación se había mantenido oculto, aunque en los círculos de seguridad hacía años que circulaban rumores sobre las preferencias sexuales de Clarke Griffin. Lexa los había oído sin prestar atención, pues no tenían nada que ver con ella. Por lo visto, los rumores eran algo más que conjeturas, y ella no podía seguir ignorándolos. Parte de su trabajo consistía en asegurar que los detalles de la vida particular de la primera hija fuesen privados y que al resto del mundo no llegasen más que rumores. Su tarea se veía doblemente dificultada si el sujeto se negaba a cooperar. «Y si no me equivoco al leer entre líneas el informe de campo, la hija del Presidente no le pareció muy servicial al oficial anterior.» Se preguntó de pasada si su nombramiento como jefa del equipo de seguridad asignado a la señorita Griffin tendria algo que ver con sus propias inclinaciones sexuales. Naturalmente, no había constancia, pero nadie creía realmente que un funcionario del gobierno pudiera tener secretos. Había sido cuidadosa con su vida personal, pero no paranoica. Tras los sucesos del año anterior, dudaba de que sus superiores no lo supiesen todo. La especulación era inútil y carecía de sentido. Desde luego, tenía muy claro que no le importaba. Al salir, introdujo el informe sobre la vida amorosa de Clarke Griffin en la trituradora que había en la parte delantera del avión.

—Siento la transición sobre la marcha —dijo Daniel Ryan cuando se acomodaron en una cabina de la cafetería del aeropuerto—. Debo tomar un vuelo que sale a las ocho.

—No hay problema —repuso Lexa en un tono neutro. No conocía a Ryan. No conocía a casi nadie en la rama de protección, lo cual podía ser una bendición o una desgracia.

Contaría con pocos contactos cuando necesitase ayuda entre bastidores, pero también habría menos historias con los situados por encima y por debajo de ella. Le habían asignado aquella misión o, en términos más exactos, la habían obligado a aceptarla y procuraría desempeñarla de forma digna. No se debía a nadie y era así como le gustaba hacerlo.

—Marcus Kane es el segundo al mando y funcionará, básicamente, como su asesor, a menos que decida escoger a otro. Se le dan bien las comunicaciones. Tiene los planos del edificio de apartamentos, las rutas de evacuación e información hospitalaria preparada para que usted la revise en cuanto llegue. Su contacto en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York es la capitán Maya Vie, especialista en rescate de rehenes. Suele trabajar con el jefe de división de la patrulla de policía, teniente Bryan Thayer, cuando Egret participa en una ceremonia pública. Ambos son buenas personas. En cualquier otra circunstancia, la protegemos con nuestros propios medios. Los turnos son rotatorios, de ocho horas, con un agente principal asignado a ella que puede variar cuando hay un acto no programado.

—Ajá —dijo Lexa con indiferencia. Todo lo que le había contado se lo podía haber dicho cualquiera del equipo. Estaba esperando a que abordase el motivo de aquella reunión privada.

El hombre advirtió que Lexa lo estaba observando. Lexa tenía fama de dar en el blanco, de ser una agente que seguía las regias. Tenía que serlo para conseguir aquel puesto. Parecía la persona apropiada. Llevaba su abundante cabello castaño bien cortado, en redondo sobre las orejas y a la altura del cuello por detrás; el traje no tenía ni una arruga y se adaptaba sutilmente a su cuerpo, esbelto y fuerte; y no presentaba el menor indicio de nerviosismo mientras lo miraba con sus penetrantes e intensos ojos verdes. La biografía que había leído sobre ella decía que había progresado rápidamente en la unidad de investigación. Todos se preguntaban por qué la habían destinado a la división de protección. Aparte de aquella escasa información, era un enigma. No encontró a nadie que la conociese íntimamente, y nadie había oído ni el más mínimo susurro de que no fuera una agente de obsesiva dedicación. Ryan se cruzó con su mirada y se decidió.

—¿Podemos hablar extraoficialmente?

—Adelante —respondió Lexa, «ya iba siendo hora».

—Durante los últimos seis meses me he despertado todos los días preguntándome a quién había cabreado para que me diesen esta misión —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Egret es prácticamente imposible de proteger, porque no nos quiere a su alrededor. Desde su niñez ha tenido protección y se las sabe todas. Es una condenada experta en despistarnos, darnos el esquinazo y, en general, humillarnos en cuestiones de vigilancia. Parece Jekyll y Hyde.

Se frotó la cara e hizo un esfuerzo para no alterar la voz.

—En los actos públicos se porta bien, colabora e incluso es amable. Pero en privado hace todo lo posible por convertir nuestro trabajo en un infierno. Se niega a comentar el programa con nadie, salvo con el jefe del equipo. Felicidades: ahora es usted.

El tono daba a entender que era un honor dudoso. Lexa no dijo nada.

—Además —continuó con aire misterioso—, cambia los planes sin comentárselo a nadie. Casi nunca tenemos tiempo de buscar sitio para los vehículos y nos vemos obligados a pisarle los talones a pie, lo cual, en Nueva York, se convierte en una pesadilla. Se niega en redondo a usar micrófonos o cualquier otro artilugio de rastreo, incluso por orden directa del Presidente. —Le tendió dos fotografías—. Aquí la tiene.

Lexa estudió las instantáneas una al lado de la otra. La primera era una foto publicitaria en color, como docenas que había visto de la hija del Presidente. El primer plano mostraba a Clarke Griffin en la inauguración del edificio Reagan el año anterior. Como siempre, parecía desenvuelta y segura de sí. Llevaba el cabello rubio retirado de la cara y sujeto en la nuca con un pasador de plata. Lucía un maquillaje sobrio y perfecto, que acentuaba la elegancia natural del rostro esculpido y de la piel clara y lisa. El vestido de firma subrayaba su esbelta figura y complementaba tanto su aire atlético como su sutil suavidad. En una palabra, era hermosa. La segunda era una foto natural tomada cuando estaba distraída. Tenía mucho grano, lo cual indicaba que se había tomado a mucha distancia y con teleobjetivo. Aun así, los detalles se distinguían claramente. La mujer de la foto salía de un edificio de apartamentos, de localización desconocida, y había sido captada cuando bajaba las escaleras que conducían a la calle. Llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos y descoloridos, y una camiseta sin mangas de algodón blanco muy corta, que dejaba al descubierto parte del terso estómago. Los pechos, firmes y bien formados, se veían perfectamente bajo el fino tejido, y también resultaba obvio que no los ceñía ningún sujetador. La ropa exhibía sus piernas largas, el torso elegante y las ágiles extremidades con descarada rotundidad. El cabello rubio, que le llegaba a la altura del cuello, colgaba delante del rostro, levemente rizado, como si se hubiera limitado a arreglárselo con las manos en vez de con un peine. No iba maquillada ni le hacía falta. Incluso en la instantánea, transmitía una energía palpable, proyectaba la sensualidad de una gata salvaje y parecía igualmente peligrosa. Si se miraba por encima, apenas guardaba semejanza con la mujer contenida y refinada de la primera fotografía. Lexa le devolvió las fotos en silencio. El espectáculo le pertenecía a él.

—Nadie del público la reconocería de esa forma; a veces incluso nosotros tardamos uno o dos minutos. En ese tiempo puede desaparecer entre una multitud, entrar en un restaurante sin que la vean o subir a un taxi sin el mínimo alboroto. Por eso le resulta tan fácil despistarnos. Nadie la señala con el dedo ni corre detrás de ella para conseguir un autógrafo.

—Pero sus agentes y usted saben cómo es —señaló Lexa—. Pueden encontrarla. —Eso era evidente, y se preguntó cuándo llegarían al verdadero asunto.

Ryan asintió con un gesto de conformidad.

—Claro que podemos. Casi siempre. Pero tenemos un problema y es que debemos proteger su intimidad y su reputación. —Pasó por alto la ligera elevación de las cejas de Lexa ante aquella sarta de gilipolleces. Clarke Griffin no tenía intimidad. Y ambos sabían que era la imagen del Presidente la que debían mantener sin tacha. Cualquier escándalo relativo a su hija repercutiría en sus cualidades paternales y, en definitiva, en su carácter. No era una cuestión decisiva, pero el menor asomo de mala prensa o agrios debates influía en la opinión pública. Destinos políticos habían explotado por menos. Con un resoplido, fue al grano.

—Es lesbiana. En ciertas situaciones, si centramos la mención sobre ella, podría quedar al descubierto. Ella lo sabe y lo utiliza.

—¿Cómo?

—Frecuenta algunos bares gays. Me resulta difícil introducir agentes en ellos, aunque sean secretos. Nunca sé cuando se va a meter en uno. Además, no quiero que todo e l mundo se entere de que acaba de entrar Clarke Griffin. Elige mujeres a las que no hay forma de identificar en el momento. Tampoco podemos saber adonde van ni enviar agentes al lugar por adelantado. Nos pasamos el tiempo corriendo detrás de ella y pidiendo a Dios que no se meta en líos antes de que lleguemos donde está.

—¿Es promiscua? —preguntó Lexa sin alterarse.

—Se le dan mejor las mujeres que a mí —respondió en tono frustrado—. No tiene una novia estable. Ojalá la tuviese. Tal vez entonces pudiésemos seguirle la pista. No se acuesta con todo el mundo, pero tampoco pasa mucho tiempo sin sexo.

—¿Qué intenta decirme, agente Ryan? —preguntó Lexa, cansada de eludir la cuestión—. Aparte de que nos encontramos ante un sujeto que no coopera, importante y con un estilo de vida problemático.

—Ella es un animal furioso en una jaula, y usted, la nueva guardiana del zoo. Hace años que intenta escapar y, cuando lo haga, alguien resultará herido.

Lexa inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento. Era un paréntesis profesional y comprendía por qué Ryan se alegraba de dejarlo. Si se permitía el lujo de identificarse con la primera hija, le darían muchísima pena sus apuros. Clarke Griffin había vivido bajo vigilancia constante desde que habían elegido vicepresidente a su padre durante dos mandatos, y antes de eso, cuando había sido gobernador de Nueva York. Era un Presidente recién nombrado y a Clarke le quedaban como mínimo tres años de seguimiento aún más detallado. Se trataba de una prisionera en todos los sentidos, salvo de nombre, y Lexa dudaba de que alguien pudiese aguantar algo así mucho tiempo. Sin duda, la presión política para que ocultase su sexualidad empeoraba las cosas. Pero la felicidad de Clarke Griffin no era responsabilidad suya y no podía perder el tiempo ni la objetividad preocupándose por eso.

—Claro que alguien puede salir herido —repuso Lexa—. Procuraré que no sea ella.

—¿Agente Woods? —preguntó un tipo guapo, cuando Lexa salió del ascensor en el piso octavo de un edificio de apartamentos de piedra rojiza que miraba al lado sur de Gramercy Park. Extendió la mano con una sonrisa encantadora—. Soy Marcus Kane. Los demás están en la sala de instrucciones del puesto de mando. Bienvenida al edificio Aguilera.

—Agente Kane. —Lexa estrechó la mano extendida y sonrió ante el símil del «nido de águilas»—. Lexa Woods.

—Llámeme Marcus, comandante.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué tenemos esta mañana, Marcus?

La acompañó a un amplio loft dividido en cubículos de trabajo y puestos de equipamiento, con tabiques de aglomerado que llegaban a la altura de los hombros. El centro de vigilancia del Servicio Secreto ocupaba todo el piso situado debajo del ático de lujo de Clarke Griffin. En un rincón había una salita de reuniones cerrada con cristales. Cuando se dirigían hacia el grupo de gente acomodado en su interior, Kane consultó un listado que llevaba en la mano.

—Ahora presentación e instrucciones semanales. Está previsto que se reúna con Egret a las once en el ático. —Se fijó en la leve expresión de sorpresa de Lexa y se encogió ele hombros—. No quiere hablar con ninguno de nosotros. Dice que, si tiene que hablar de sus planes, será una sola vez y con el jefe del equipo.

—Está en su derecho —comentó Lexa sin la menor inflexión. Mientras caminaba, tomó buena nota de las hileras de monitores de vídeo, grabadoras multicassette, simuladores de ordenador y de un gran mapa de Nueva York, clasificado digitalmente, que mostraba en tiempo real la situación de los vehículos policiales. Se trataba del mismo equipo utilizado para vigilar la Casa Blanca y sus alrededores, y por la misma razón. El Presidente era vulnerable a través de su familia. Para evitar mostrar esa vulnerabilidad, la primera familia debía representar que llevaba una vida lo más normal posible, lo cual excluía que se los viera rodeados de hombres armados. Por tanto, la protección debía ejercerse a distancia, sin que fuera visible. La apariencia de libertad era una trampa que todos se esforzaban en perpetuar; todos, salvo Clarke Griffin, por lo visto. Kane abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones para dar paso a Lexa, que entró sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Aquél era el terreno en el que iba a mandar.

—Buenos días a todos. Soy Lexa Woods. —Se situó a la cabeza de la mesa oblonga y los miró a la cara, estableció un breve contacto visual con cada uno y dejó que, a su vez, la mirasen bien. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que la atendían, se sentó y habló en tono enérgico—: Disponen de una hora para contarme todo lo que debo saber sobre esta operación y también todo lo que creen que no debo saber. Empecemos.

Al final de aquella hora que Lexa pasó escuchando, preguntando y dando unas cuantas órdenes, los agentes que constituían su equipo se dieron cuenta de que habían cambiado las cosas. Todos los presentes se tomaban su responsabilidad en serio, aunque sólo fuera para mantener el empleo, y habían sentido la frustración confesada por el jefe saliente. Agravaba el descontento el hecho de que no les gustaba Clarke Griffin, aunque ninguno lo diría, ni siquiera entre ellos. Durante los seis meses que el equipo se había encargado de la protección de la primera hija, la actitud obstruccionista y no cooperativa de Clarke Griffin había minado la confianza de los agentes. Una hora con Lexa Woods les proporcionó el primer golpe de optimismo desde hacía semanas.

—Resumiendo —Lexa se levantó y fue hasta la ventana que daba al jardín privado, del tamaño de un sello, que constituía el centro de Gramercy Park. Mientras miraba, una anciana abrió la puerta de la verja de hierro forjado que rodeaba el parque. Habló de espaldas a los reunidos, pero su voz se oía claramente—: a la señorita Griffin le molesta nuestra intromisión en su vida. Le molesta nuestra presencia en todos sus acontecimientos privados y públicos. No cabe duda de que también le molesta que vigilemos sus relaciones personales y sus encuentros amorosos. Por mi parte, no la culpo.

Se volvió hacia el grupo encogiendo levemente los hombros.

—El hecho de que a la señorita Griffin no le agrade nuestra presencia resulta irrelevante. Nuestro trabajo es procurar que desarrolle su vida con el mayor nivel de segundad posible, sin importar dónde esté o lo que esté haciendo, y con el mayor nivel de intimidad factible. Ha decidido convertir esto en un juego. Tenemos que jugar y, lo más importante de todo, debemos ganar. No vamos a unir la toalla ni a gritar falta si cambia las reglas.

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella cuando puso las palmas sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante. Al acabar su discurso, su mirada era dura y el tono inflexible.

—No hay cancelaciones por lluvias y tampoco podemos esperar que nos ayude a ganar. Debemos hacerlo nosotros. Para eso nos pagan.

Sonrió ligeramente, volvió a sentarse y, de pronto, comprendió al menos uno de los motivos por los que le habían asignado aquella misión.

—Recuerden que se trata de un sujeto que no coopera. No esperen que les facilite el trabajo, que sonría y los salude. Ya ha dejado bien claro que no nos quiere a su alrededor. No va a invitarnos a pasar. Cambiaremos los métodos de vigilancia protectora por la táctica de investigación desde ahora mismo. Si no puede verlos, le costará más despistarlos.

Miró a cada uno de los agentes con los ojos con que seguramente los veía Clarke Griffin. La flor y nata universitaria almidonada, elegante y presentable. Parecían elefantes en una cacharrería.

—Tienen que estar con ella para protegerla. Por tanto, deben amoldarse a los lugares a los que va. Su trabajo ha de ser secreto. Salvo en actos públicos programados en los que la señorita Griffin desempeñe una función oficial, nada de trajes, ni corbatas, ni faldas. Ropa de calle, preferentemente algo que encaje con el tipo de locales que sabemos que frecuenta.

Observó una leve rigidez en los hombros de algunos y continuó impasible. Era hora de dejar de andarse con rodeos en lo relativo a la cuestión esencial.

—Para empezar, sería conveniente que los hombres se dejasen el pelo un poco más largo. No pueden seguir con ese aspecto de polis. —Bebió lo que le quedaba de café mientras ordenaba los papeles con la otra mano—. También haría falta un poco de investigación. Necesito un informe de todos los bares y restaurantes gays de Nueva York: horas de apertura, tipo de clientela, tráfico de la zona, etcétera. Empiecen con aquéllos en los que la han visto. Lo quiero sobre mi mesa antes de que acabe el día. Si conocen su objetivo, señoras y caballeros, han ganado el primer punto.

Todos se relajaron un poco cuando Lexa abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Se detuvo en el umbral y se volvió con gesto indiferente.

—A propósito, Marcus, ¿sabe ella que hay un equipo de vídeo en su apartamento?

Marcus la miró, sorprendido. «¿Cómo se había dado cuenta si sólo había pasado a la carrera por la sección de control?»

—Lo dudo —respondió en voz baja. «Si supiera que hay microcámaras en el techo de su apartamento, no se pasearía desnuda, como suele hacer.»

—Apáguelo —ordenó Lexa rotundamente—. Vídeo sólo en el ascensor, las salidas del edificio, las escaleras de incendios y el garaje.

—Hum, comandante, tenemos órdenes específicas de la Casa Blan...

—Desconéctelo. Bajo mi responsabilidad.

Y con eso se fue, mientras ellos se preguntaban de dónde había sacado los huevos para contradecir una orden directa del jefe de personal de la Casa Blanca.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 3_**

A las once en punto Lexa pulsó el botón del ascensor para subir al ático y un momento después salió a un pequeño vestíbulo. Frente a ella había una puerta de roble tallado entre bruñidos paneles de la misma madera. Cubría las dos paredes próximas al ascensor un papel de complicados dibujos y de un lujoso material crema, sobre un revestimiento de roble oscuro. Junto a la puerta había una mesita con un jarrón de fino cristal, que contenía un ramillete de llores frescas. El efecto era cálido y sensual. Lexa tocó el timbre y esperó. Clarke Griffin abrió la puerta poco después y Lexa enseguida hizo una rápida valoración visual. El pelo de la primera hija estaba mojado de la ducha, lo había arreglado con los dedos y le caía por delante de la cara. Llevaba una bata de seda azul casi suelta, que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo. Tenía las piernas desnudas y Lexa se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada debajo del fino tejido. La parte delantera se abría y dejaba ver las suaves curvas internas de ambos pechos, y las leves marcas de los pezones no pasaban inadvertidas. En el aire flotaba un aroma de jazmín. A Lexa la asaltó la ardiente sensualidad que había percibido en la fotografía que le había enseñado Ryan antes, una sensación tan poderosa que casi era tangible. Le escocía la piel y procuró no desviar la mirada de los ojos de Clarke. Habló en tono neutro.

—Soy la agente Woods, señorita Griffin. Volveré cuando esté lista para la reunión. Sólo tiene que llamar a la sala de mando...

—No voy a estar disponible más tarde —Clarke la interrumpió, valorando atentamente a la agente que tenía la misión de cuidarla. Sin duda, era una sorpresa. Vestía el consabido traje, mucho mejor cortado que los de la mayoría, de tejido importado. La impecable confección ocultaba cualquier asomo del bulto de la pistolera. El cabello castaño lucía un peinado a la moda y un corte desenvuelto de falso aspecto masculino. Llevaba la chaqueta cruzada de tonos carbón abierta y bajo ella una fina camisa de lino blanco, que revelaba un busto bien desarrollado y una cintura esbelta. Los pantalones con cinturón estilizaban sus musculosos muslos. Lexa Woods, con sus profundos ojos verdes y sus rasgos cincelados, formaba un conjunto muy atractivo. Además, la agente o era irreprochablemente heterosexual o era lo que aparentaba ser: una lesbiana a la que no le importaba que los demás lo supieran. Clarke estaba intrigada.

—Tiene que ser ahora o la semana que viene —continuó la primera hija, disfrutando del control de la situación. No había posibilidad de que la nueva agente al mando esperase ni siquiera unas horas para hablar del programa, y Clarke lo sabía.

—Ahora me viene bien —asintió Lexa gentilmente. No quería iniciar una lucha de poder por asuntos triviales. No necesitaba demostrar su valía de esa forma.

Clarke se hizo a un lado e invitó a Lexa a entrar en el espacio abierto del loft de techos altos. Sonrió cuando Lexa evitó con mucho cuidado rozarse contra ella. «Todo profesionalidad», pensó para sí.

—¿Tiene nombre propio, agente Woods? —preguntó Clarke, mientras se dirigía a la zona de la cocina. Una barra de desayuno flanqueada por taburetes altos separaba la parte de la cocina del espacioso salón. Se agachó para coger dos tazas de los estantes que estaban debajo de la isleta, muy consciente de que el movimiento permitía una clara visión del interior de su bata.

—Lexa —respondió Lexa, con el rostro y la voz inexpresivos. Su mente registró la impresionante perfección del cuerpo de la joven. La imagen de sus pechos suaves, de pezones rosados, se implantó en su cabeza para siempre. La estaba provocando, sin lugar a dudas. Aunque no sabía por qué.

Clarke se incorporó despacio, buscando alguna reacción en el atractivo rostro de la agente. Le entró la curiosidad cuando no vio ninguna.

—Lexa —repitió con voz ronca—. Precioso. Puede llamarme Clarke.

—Procuraré no entretenerla mucho, señorita Griffin —continuó Lexa, cuyo aspecto externo era imperturbable, aunque en su interior se esforzaba por suprimir la insólita inquietud que el atractivo físico de la mujer provocaba—. Si repasamos sus planes de la semana, la dejaré tranquila.

Clarke la miró con una ira incontenible, que brilló de pronto en sus ojos azules.

—No me trate con condescendencia, agente Woods. Las dos sabemos que no me va a dejar tranquila en absoluto.

Lexa hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Perdóneme, no quería expresarlo de esa forma. Claro que no puedo dejarla, pero sí puedo hacer que mi presencia y la de mi gente resulte lo menos molesta posible.

—¿En serio? Eso sería una novedad. —En el fondo a Clarke la había sorprendido la actitud conciliadora de la agente. Era una táctica nueva. Los jefes de equipo solían tratar de intimidarla con la amenaza de pasar informes desfavorables a su padre, como si fuera una niña desobediente a la que podían privar de las actividades extraescolares. O hacían eso o le prometían mantener su intimidad y luego estrechaban el cerco en torno a ella en cuanto cooperaba. No tenía ningún motivo para creer a la agente, a pesar de la sinceridad de sus intensos ojos verdes.

—¿Café, comandante? —Clarke rodeó la isleta con el café hasta que estuvo junto a Lexa, y se estiró para poner las tazas sobre el mostrador, rozando a propósito a la otra mujer.

—Gracias. —Lexa no rechistó, aunque su cuerpo registró la presión de los pechos de Clarke contra su brazo y el calor del muslo desnudo junto a su pierna. Le molestaba el giro de atracción sexual que había surgido de forma totalmente involuntaria, y se esforzó para no alterar la respiración. «Sabe que hay cámaras de vídeo. Por eso juega conmigo.» Poner a la comandante del equipo en una situación comprometida en una cinta de vídeo podía beneficiar a la primera hija hasta cierto punto, o tal vez fuera ésa su idea del juego. Fuera como fuera, le dio pena Daniel Ryan. Clarke Griffin era una mujer muy deseable y, si esas atracciones hubieran interesado a Lexa, habría sido un problema. Pero Clarke no podía saber que, a pesar de la atracción sexual innata que provocaba, Lexa era inmune incluso a su innegable encanto.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted? —murmuró Clarke, acercándose deliberadamente.

Lexa dejó que el contacto durase lo suficiente como para dejar claro que lo había percibido y que no la perturbaba. En los seis meses anteriores había adquirido mucha experiencia en decir que no a mujeres atractivas. Luego se apartó, buscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta la agenda electrónica que Marcus le había dado y la colocó entre las dos.

—¿Programa? —preguntó amablemente.

Clarke la miró y se ruborizó. Acababa de reprenderla, de forma sutil pero irrevocable. El rechazo de las mujeres era una experiencia nueva y muy ingrata. Nunca se había mostrado tan provocativa con Daniel Ryan y, sin embargo, se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que parecía cuando se hallaban los dos solos, pues sabía que ejercía un influjo sobre él. Jamás se habría acostado con él, aunque respondía a sus pequeñas seducciones. Se daba por satisfecha con saber que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Por lo visto, no iba a pasar lo mismo con la nueva comandante, y eso no era una buena noticia. Si tenía que aguantar a un carcelero, quería uno al que ella pudiese dominar. La actitud fría y distante de Lexa Woods aumentaba su deseo de romper aquel perfecto autocontrol.

—El programa. Sí, a ver si nos lo quitamos de encima —respondió Clarke con irritación. Cogió el café y se dirigió al salón.

Lexa la siguió y se fijó en la amplia zona de trabajo que había en un extremo del loft. Los caballetes abiertos sostenían lienzos en diferente estado de ejecución, y observó que había más trabajos apoyados contra todas las superficies. La luz del sol se colaba a través de las claraboyas e iluminaba los trabajos destapados. Ya a primera vista le pareció que Clarke Griffin era merecedora de su fama de artista seria. Lexa tomó asiento frente a Clarke en uno de los dos sofás de cuero enfrentados. Clarke se sentó sobre las piernas y se acurrucó con gracia entre los cojines. Lexa, abstraída, notó que la hija del Presidente era mucho más hermosa en los momentos de descuido que cuando utilizaba su considerable poder sexual como arma. Pero su mente volvió enseguida al trabajo que se traía entre manos.

—Mañana la tengo en la inauguración de una galería en la zona residencial, cena de Nochevieja en la Casa Blanca y al día siguiente asistencia al desfile de Macy's aquí en Manhattan, con el alcalde. —Lexa leyó el programa y miró a Clarke para que se lo confirmase.

—Una semana ocupada —murmuró Clarke lacónicamente—. Parece que eso es todo. ¿Hemos terminado?

Lexa la observó con gesto pensativo. También a ella le molestaría semejante intromisión, pero no se podía hacer nada al respecto. El hecho de que Clarke Griffin no hubiese escogido aquella vida (al fin y al cabo no era ella la que se había presentado a un cargo público) resultaba marginal. Y aún quedaba la parte más difícil.

—¿Qué hay de sus planes personales? —preguntó Lexa, con los ojos clavados en el rostro de Clarke. No pensaba disculparse por algo que debía averiguar y quería dejar muy claro que no comprometería su propia responsabilidad ni la seguridad de Clarke por mucho que a ésta le desagradase la situación.

—No tengo ninguno —respondió Clarke en tono desenfadado.

Lexa se reclinó, dejó a un lado el programa y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Necesito conocer todos sus planes: citas para cenar, para tomar unas copas y todo eso. Si no lo averiguo ahora, deberá informar cuando surjan las cosas. Sólo tiene que avisar al puesto de mando.

—Ya lo sé, agente Woods —dijo Clarke, irritada.

—Sí, pero al parecer no le gusta mucho la rutina.

—¿Y a usted?

—Eso no viene a cuento. Usted es la hija del Presidente de los Estados Unidos. No hace falta que le explique lo que eso significa. Por favor, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo y le prometo que seremos todo lo discretos que podamos.

—¿Espera que le cuente también cuando voy a mantener relaciones sexuales? —preguntó Clarke en tono brusco.

—No es necesario que sepa lo que va a hacer, pero sí dónde lo va a hacer —respondió Lexa con soltura. Sabía que Clarke quería que diese marcha atrás, pero no podía ceder—. Sería preferible que nos informase cuándo planea pasar la noche fuera de aquí, por ejemplo. Como sabe, tenemos que diseñar rutas de evacuación, entre otras cosas.

—¿Y si no sé dónde voy a pasar la noche? —Clarke esperó alguna reacción, pero se encontró ante una mirada inexpresiva.

—Entonces, tendré que improvisar. —Lexa tomó aliento—. Una cosa más. Es de vital importancia que sepa con quién se encuentra. Lo principal es la seguridad, señorita Griffin. A menos que se trate de alguien que usted conozca bien, y a veces incluso en ese caso, no podemos confiar en su seguridad. Las personas que usted frecuente han de estar autorizadas.

—Está usted de broma.

—No, nada de eso.

—¿Y si no las conozco? —La voz de Clarke contenía un desafío y, durante un segundo, amargura.

—Entonces, le pediría que nos deje protegerla de cerca.

—Eso sería muy íntimo. —Clarke ladeó la cabeza y sonrió perezosamente—. ¿Hacemos tríos, comandante?

Lexa estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero no podía hacerlo delante de Clarke.

—Las relaciones íntimas nos resultan especialmente difíciles, sobre todo con sujetos desconocidos, pero haré todo lo que pueda para asegurar la discreción.

—Es usted mucho más directa que sus predecesores, comandante. ¿No teme que me queje de usted? Podría acabar de guardaespaldas de cualquier diplomático extranjero de poca monta que visita el Capitolio. —Su tono era cáustico, pero observó a Lexa con cauteloso respeto. La nueva comandante se parecía a ella en cierto sentido: no había forma de provocarla y, evidentemente, no se sentía intimidada. Un cambio renovador, pero que tenía mucho más de desafío que los otros.

Lexa se rió.

—Señorita Griffin, para mucha gente eso sería un chollo.

—¿Comparado con esto, quiere decir?

—No, no necesariamente. —Lexa se levantó, rechazando la provocación—. Encantada de haberla conocido, señorita Griffin. Por favor, llámeme en cualquier momento si desea hablar de algo. Me gustaría revisar su itinerario todos los días. Indique en la sala de mando cuándo le viene bien reunirse conmigo y, por favor, manténganos informados de sus planes.

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió Clarke con una sonrisa y en un tono que reflejaba el poco interés que despertaba en ella aquella petición. Permaneció sentada cuando Lexa salió de la habitación, pensando cómo sería su cuerpo firme y elegante en otras circunstancias.

Marcus Kane levantó la vista y arqueó ligeramente una ceja, en un gesto de interrogación, cuando su nueva jefa entró en el puesto de mando. Parecía pensativa, pero no mostraba la apenas velada incomodidad que Ryan intentaba ocultar tras visitar a Egret. Aunque Marcus tampoco esperaba que Woods revelase nada. Era incapaz de recordar cuándo había conocido a alguien tan impenetrable. Al parecer, aquella iba a ser una operación para iniciados.

—¿Algún imprevisto? —preguntó cuando Lexa llegó junto a él.

—Hasta el momento no. —Lexa apoyó la cadera en el borde del mostrador de trabajo—. Los actos públicos son los previstos. Mañana, en la inauguración de la galería, estaré dentro con el equipo de día. Que haya dos personas fuera con el coche. Eso significa que los turnos de tarde y noche se repartirán el trabajo extra.

Marcus tomó nota.

—De acuerdo.

—Podemos utilizar gente del destacamento de la Casa Blanca para la cena de Nochevieja. Un equipo debe quedar aquí para ir a buscarla al avión cuando vuelva para el desfile. El resto puede marcharse. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras marcaba mentalmente cuestiones de trámite—. Asegúrese de que el equipo de tierra revisa la ruta y confirme la ubicación de la seguridad municipal antes de que Egret aterrice el día de Año Nuevo. Tendremos un programa muy apretado cuando aterricemos en Triboro y no quiero ajustes de última hora.

—De acuerdo —respondió Marcus. La desenvuelta actitud de mando le pareció reconfortante. También lo había impresionado el mudo respeto a la posición de Egret que Lexa había manifestado en la reunión. Eso y la firme postura de que estaban para proteger a la hija del Presidente, no para pasar el rato, constituían un cambio agradable. El trasfondo de insatisfacción y críticas que había sido moneda corriente bajo el mando anterior lo habían cansado. Si Woods conseguía cambiarlo, podía contar con él incondicionalmente.

—Todo eso es básico, Marcus. En el futuro haga usted la lista de turnos. Sólo asegúrese de que yo tenga una copia para saber dónde se encuentra la gente.

—Sí, señora. —Esperó, preguntándose cómo pensaba ella abordar el verdadero problema.

—La señorita Griffin no confirmará sus planes personales, lo cual nos deja en una posición expectante. No quiero que se aleje de nosotros, sobre todo ahora. Me da la impresión de que va a poner a prueba nuestro nuevo mando. —Hizo una leve mueca. «Me va a poner a prueba a mí.»

Marcus asintió.

—Parece muy probable. El problema es que resulta totalmente impredecible.

—Va a moverse, no lo dude. Tenga un coche disponible por si toma un taxi y a alguien preparado para perseguirla a pie, preferentemente una mujer. Si va a un bar gay, será más fácil si tenemos a una mujer dentro.

—Hasta ahora hemos tenido una suerte increíble —comentó Marcus—. La mitad del tiempo la hemos perdido en tránsito.

—Eso no puede volver a pasar. —Lexa se levantó y estiró los hombros encorvados—. Me voy a casa. Avíseme en el momento en que salga por la puerta.

—¿Hasta qué hora? —preguntó Marcus, preparado para tomar nota.

— A cualquier hora —respondió en tono tajante—. Si no está en su apartamento, quiero saberlo.

— Sí, señora —dijo Marcus con resolución y se fijó en el vistazo que ella echaba a la habitación, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de irse. Tenía la impresión de que Egret se iba a llevar una sorpresa y estaba deseando verlo.

Lexa atravesó su nuevo apartamento para ir a la ducha y se desnudó, ansiosa por borrar los efectos de la noche abreviada y del vuelo matutino. También estaba ansiosa por limpiar de su mente y de su cuerpo los residuos del primer contacto con el nuevo cargo. Por desgracia, lo segundo era difícil de conseguir. El chorro frío la refrescó físicamente, pero apenas aligeró la inquietud que le había producido la reunión con Clarke Griffin. No la había afectado la actitud polémica de la joven, ni siquiera sus intentos de seducción. Sin duda, aquello se trataba de un juego para la primera hija. Era su propia reacción lo que la irritaba. La había excitado en contra de su voluntad y de forma espontánea, y se sentía traicionada por la respuesta física. Peor aún, seguía notando el ritmo insistente de la estimulación mucho después de abandonar el apartamento de Egret. La ducha tampoco había aliviado del todo la pesadez de la excitación latente. Sacudió la cabeza con irritación y se puso unos pantalones de correr y una camiseta. «Dios, apenas puedo controlar mi sistema nervioso involuntario. Y en Nueva York no hay forma discreta de aliviarlo. Tendré que agotarlo. Seguro que no será la primera maldita vez.»

Clarke Griffin se encontraba ante una de las ventanas que llegaban hasta el techo de su ático, contemplando las bulliciosas calles. Reconoció enseguida a Lexa Woods, que bajaba de prisa las escaleras del edificio y corría hacia Central Park. Aunque Lexa desapareció rápidamente entre la multitud, la última imagen de su esbelta figura permaneció en la mente de Clarke. Había estado pensando en ella desde la reunión de la mañana. Como era de esperar, la nueva comandante había sido toda profesionalidad, pero Clarke percibió algo diferente en ella. Por un instante, mientras Woods exponía las directrices con su estilo directo, le había dado la impresión de que realmente le importaba: no sólo el trabajo, sino también Clarke. «Sí, claro. Le importa lo mismo que les importa a todos: buenos informes de trabajo.» Hizo ademán de coger el teléfono, que estaba en una mesa de rincón próxima, pero dudó antes de marcar. Con toda probabilidad, los agentes del piso de abajo registrarían la llamada, aunque no la escuchasen. Por lo general, no le importaba, pero no quería que registrasen aquella conversación. Tomó el teléfono móvil y marcó un número de memoria.

—Hola, qué tal —saludó en tono alegre cuando respondieron a la llamada al segundo timbrazo—. Sabía que estarías trabajando el sábado por la tarde. ¿Sigues empeñada en ser la subdirectora más joven?... Ajá... Oh, sí, claro. —Clarke escuchó unos segundos y, luego, se rió—. ¡Naturalmente, necesito un favor! Comprobación de antecedentes de una tal Lexa Woods. Escucha, tal vez resulte difícil. Es del Servicio Secreto... Sí, ya sé lo mucho que te sacrificas. Llámame cuando puedas, en cuanto tengas algo, ¿vale? Ah, sé que estoy en deuda contigo, en serio... ¿Qué?... No en esta vida, no lo harás.

Cuando colgó el auricular, pensó en llamar abajo para avisar al equipo del cambio de planes. Pero, ¿por qué iba a alterar la rutina? Las peticiones de los jefes de seguridad nunca le habían importado. Sin dejar de pensar en la intensidad de los ojos verdes de Lexa Woods, se puso una cazadora de cuero marrón y salió de su apartamento.

El busca sujeto a la cinturilla de la pequeña bandolera que llevaba Lexa pitó cuando acababa de dar la primera vuelta al estanque de Central Park. Sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó los números sin aminorar prácticamente el paso.

—Woods.

—Egret se ha puesto en movimiento.

—¿Destino?

—Desconocido, señora.

—¿La cubrimos?

—Hasta el momento sí. Va a pie y la tenemos a la vista.

—Bien. No intenten establecer contacto. Limítense a permanecer con ella. Volveré a la base dentro de veinte minutos. Tenga un coche preparado.

—De acuerdo, comandante.

—¿Y Collins? —preguntó Lexa tras recuperar el paso, abriéndose camino entre paseantes y turistas que miraban boquiabiertos.

—¿Sí, señora?

—Dígales que no la pierdan.

—Sí, señora.

«Dios mío, te pido que no la jodamos el primer día», pensó el agente Finn Collins cuando transmitió las instrucciones de la comandante a los agentes del Servicio Secreto que seguían a la hija del Presidente.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Lexa sin preámbulos mientras tiraba la mochila sobre la cama y se quitaba las zapatillas de correr. Con el teléfono apoyado en el hombro, se bajó los pantalones azul marino mojados de sudor, se los quitó y se despojó de la camiseta.

—En el gimnasio Soho —respondió Collins con evidente alivio.

—¿Tiene confirmación visual de eso?

—Sí, señora. Raven Reyes está dentro.

«Reyes. —Una imagen acudió a su mente—. Pelo negro y corto, constitución atlética: la miembro más joven del equipo.» Lexa se tranquilizó un poco.

—Bien, entonces está vigilada, de momento. Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme. Si Egret se mueve antes de que yo llame, avíseme.

Veinte minutos después, Lexa cruzaba la calle para vigilar la entrada del gimnasio Soho. Había dos agentes del Servicio Secreto haciendo lo mismo en un Ford azul metálico, estacionado diagonalmente frente a ella. Lexa no sabía si la habían visto. No los estaba observando. Confiaba en sus agentes para esa clase de vigilancia rutinaria. Estaba allí porque deseaba hacerse una idea de cómo era Clarke Griffin. Quería saber dónde comía, dónde compraba, adonde iba cuando buscaba diversiones y dónde pasaba las noches. Así sabría cómo podía protegerla.

Cuatro horas después, Lexa empezaba a llenar parte de los espacios en blanco. A cierta distancia, había observado cómo Clarke cenaba con una mujer de exquisita hermosura, en un pequeño restaurante italiano del West Village. Las dos habían caminado unas manzanas desde allí hasta un bar gay de la zona. Lexa las siguió con el coche lentamente. No se dieron prisa: miraron escaparates, entraron en una librería, compraron café exprés en un puesto de la acera y examinaron en detalle la exposición de un anticuario. Mientras caminaban, Clarke tocaba a la mujer de vez en cuando: una mano en la parte inferior de la espalda o un roce de dedos sobre el dorso de la mano. A Lexa los gestos le parecieron amistosos, pero no especialmente íntimos. Si se trataba de una relación, era superficial, a menos que Clarke Griffin fuera muy reservada. Lexa sonrió para sí al recordar la afirmación de Ryan sobre el exito que tenía la hija del Presidente con las mujeres. A él no le había dado impresión de «superficial». Y Clarke Griffin había sido todo, menos reservada, con ella esa mañana. Al evocar el roce de los firmes pechos de la joven contra su brazo, sintió de nuevo un breve espasmo de excitación. «Dios mío, ¿qué me está pasando?» Lexa, molesta, se centró en el bar de enfrente. Las dos mujeres estaban dentro y también uno de sus agentes. No le importaba que Clarke lo viese. La presencia del Servicio Secreto estaba prevista. Lexa se había limitado a indicarle que mantuviese la distancia y que no las importunase. El tiempo transcurría y el agente no tenía mucho de que informar. Pasaba ya de medianoche, Lexa estaba reventada y pensó en retirarse. Parecía una noche más en la que Clarke Griffin salía y el equipo asignado para seguirla lo tenía todo bajo control. Iba a coger la radio para marcharse, cuando vio a la compañera de Clarke saliendo a toda prisa del bar para detener un taxi. Lexa, alerta, tecleó la frecuencia del agente que estaba en el bar.

—Young, soy Woods. ¿Tiene a Egret a la vista?

—Negativo. Está en el cuarto de baño.

Lexa cambió de canal.

—Reyes, entre y compruebe el cuarto de baño.

—Ya voy —contestó la agente, y salió del coche que se hallaba aparcado en la calle en la que el pequeño bar hacía esquina.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente hasta que el audífono de Lexa cobró vida.

—No está aquí, comandante —anunció Reyes.

—Registre todo el bar. Si no está dentro, haga un barrido de la zona circundante. Va a pie, al menos de momento. —Lexa marcó los números del centro de mando en su móvil y desconectó la radio—. Collins, déme las direcciones de todos los bares gays que hay en un radio de veinte manzanas desde donde me encuentro, empezando por los locales conocidos, sobre todo aquellos que ha frecuentado Egret recientemente.

Mientras Lexa esperaba que el ordenador procesara la información, consideró la situación. Clarke los había despistado a propósito, lo cual no resultaba demasiado difícil, puesto que la protegían con los recursos humanos que se empleaban para una vigilancia criminal. Y era así porque Clarke se consideraba una persona protegida cooperativa. En el momento en que la primera hija estaba fuera de su alcance, se encontraba en riesgo potencial de ser secuestrada o, si la localizaban en circunstancias comprometedoras, de ser chantajeada. El hecho de que no se la identificase fácilmente como la hija del Presidente era lo único que tenían a favor. La noche iba a ser larga y tensa hasta que la encontrasen.

—Ya tengo la lista, comandante —dijo Collins, que estaba en línea.

—Empiece —ordenó Lexa, con la mano derecha sobre la pequeña terminal de la consola central. Cuando apareció la lista, la repasó rápidamente. Había seis lugares probables en la zona inmediata—. Póngase en contacto con Marcus Kane para coordinar los equipos. Voy a comprobar los lugares del principio de la lista.

—De acuerdo. —Collins cortó la comunicación y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. «Suerte.»

«Muy bien —se dijo Lexa mientras cerraba el coche y se mezclaba con las multitudes que siempre llenaban las calles de Greenwich Village—. Ha llegado el momento de jugar al escondite.»

Una hora después pagaba la tercera entrada de la noche y le agradecía al gorila de la puerta vestido de cuero el chabacano cráneo con huesos que le había puesto en la mano. Lexa jamás habría averiguado que tras aquella fachada cubierta de tablas había un club si no le hubieran dado la dirección. El lugar era un almacén de una lúgubre manzana junto a Houston y el interior se dividía en varios niveles. Según pudo ver, había al menos dos barras, pistas de baile dispersas aquí y allá, y lo que parecía un laberinto de habitaciones pequeñas en la parte de atrás. Luces rojas empotradas iluminaban tenuemente la zona central y le daban el aspecto, al lugar y a sus ocupantes, del escenario de un accidente. El club era sólo de mujeres y se trataba predominantemente, aunque no sólo, de un bar gay. Lexa pidió una Cerveza y comenzó a deambular por la concurrida sala principal. En la parte de atrás, unos vestíbulos en ángulo conducían a otras habitaciones mucho más pequeñas, todas llenas. Eran salas de ambiente, como comprobó enseguida cuando vislumbró figuras difusas que se dedicaban a diversas actividades sexuales. Había parejas de mujeres apoyadas en las paredes, con las manos bajo la ropa, mientras otras permanecían junto a ellas, mirándolas. De vez en cuando veía a alguien arrodillado con la cabeza metida entre dos muslos separados. Hubo un momento en que tuvo que pasar de puntillas pegada a la pared ante dos mujeres que se encontraban a punto de consumar su relación, sin que les importasen las que se apretujaban para observar su acalorado intercambio. Lexa se limitó a mirar de pasada las zonas más pequeñas, para comprobar que Clarke Griffin no estaba entre las participantes. No sabía por qué se sentía tan aliviada. En cuanto llegó a una barra aún más oscura, situada en el extremo del largo vestíbulo, Lexa divisó a Clarke Griffin en un rincón. La primera hija estaba apoyada en la barra, con una pierna sobre el reposapiés, mirando hacia Lexa. Esta se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se ocultó detrás de un grupo de mujeres congregadas junto a la pared. Levantó el puño izquierdo, susurró su localización al micrófono que llevaba sujeto en él y dio instrucciones a sus agentes relativas al despliegue de los coches y a las posiciones sobre el terreno. Cuando Lexa volvió a centrar la atención en Clarke Griffin, la hija del Presidente se encontraba con una rubia muy musculosa, que vestía pantalones de cuero negro y un chaleco sin mangas, y se apretaba contra Clarke en aquel atestado espacio. Al parecer, la extraña le estaba susurrando algo urgente al oído, mientras Clarke contemplaba la multitud de cuerpos que bullían en la pequeña pista de baile con expresión remota, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte. Evidentemente, la mujer de cuero intentaba captar el interés de Clarke hacia algo un poco más íntimo que la conversación, si su lenguaje corporal no engañaba. Ahora se había callado y frotaba una pierna contra el muslo de Clarke. El lento balanceo de sus caderas era visible desde el otro lado del recinto. Luego, besó a Clarke en el cuello y deslizó la mano por debajo del vaquero para tocarle el muslo. Habría presionado la palma contra el triángulo situado entre las piernas de Clarke si ésta no le hubiera agarrado el puño y hubiera empujado la mano en el último segundo. La primera hija permaneció callada durante toda la escena y su cara apenas reflejó una emoción. Lexa comprendió que nadie sabía ni a nadie le importaba quién era Clarke. Todas estaban sumidas en su propio deseo sexual o en las emociones particulares que estuviesen buscando. Con todo, Lexa tenía que asegurarse de que Clarke continuara en el anonimato y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Llamar la atención sobre ella tratando de sacarla de allí contra su voluntad no era, desde luego, la mejor manera. Sería la peor. A pesar de las ramificaciones políticas, Clarke Griffin tenía todo el derecho a estar allí, y Lexa se resignó a esperar que llegase el momento. Pero aquello resultó más difícil de lo que había previsto.

—Será mejor que te calmes, fiera —murmuró Clarke—. Me estás destrozando la pierna.

—Oh, tía —murmuró la mujer con voz ronca y la cara junto al oído de Clarke—. Estás muy bien. Me pones tan caliente..., tan jodidamente caliente.

Clarke se apartó todo lo que el reducido espacio le permitía, pero su compañera no se disuadía fácilmente. Atrapó a Clarke contra la barra con un brazo a cada lado y le apretó más la pierna, con movimientos entrecortados y tensos. Clarke desvió la cara para evitar un beso. Los labios de la mujer se toparon con su cuello y, un segundo después, deslizó una mano bajo la blusa de Clarke. A ella no le produjeron ningún efecto los dedos que acariciaron su pecho, aunque sí se lo produjeron a su ardiente acompañante, que gimió entre sacudidas y se estremeció, a punto de llegar al climax allí mismo en la barra.

—¡Tranquila, por favor! —exclamó Clarke, fuera de guardia ante el rápido orgasmo que estaba experimentando la desconocida. No había tenido intención de dejar que la mujer llegase tan lejos e iba a calmarla cuando sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y se encontraron con los de Lexa Woods. Clarke se quedó atónita. Su jefa de seguridad estaba apoyada en la pared de enfrente, vestida con unos vaqueros, camisa blanca y botas. Tenía una expresión completamente impasible y parecía sentirse como en casa. Sin lugar a dudas, Woods era una de las mujeres más sexys del lugar y verla le produjo una punzada de excitación que ni siquiera la mujer que estaba a punto de correrse junto a ella le había provocado. A Clarke Griffin la enfureció el hecho de que la agente del Servicio Secreto le resultase atractiva, sobre todo porque sabía que estaba allí sólo para vigilarla. «Vale. Si quieres mirar, mira.» Con los ojos clavados en los de Lexa, Clarke puso las manos sobre las nalgas de la desconocida y frotó los prietos músculos en pequeños círculos, levantando la pierna para presionarla contra la entrepierna de la otra mujer.

—¡Oh, joder! —gimió la mujer con todo el cuerpo tenso.

—Sigue, cariño —le susurró Clarke al oído—. Era lo que querías, ¿no?

—¡Oh, Dios, sí! —La desconocida jadeaba junto a su cuello—. Ah, huy..., oh, creo que me voy a correr. —Había llegado al punto en que lo único que buscaba era aquel instante fugaz en el que uno parece derretirse—. Oh, sí...

La mirada de Lexa no se apartó de aquella exhibición sexual. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, y tampoco el de Clarke, ni siquiera cuando su compañera de representación se estremeció contra su cuerpo al llegar al orgasmo. Cuando los espasmos de la mujer se calmaron, Clarke se libró del abrazo de su agotada compañera, cogió su bebida de la barra y se abrió paso entre la gente. No se volvió para mirar a la mujer doblada sobre el mostrador, que jadeaba sin aliento, ni prestó atención a los ocasionales comentarios elogiosos que su representación había merecido. Se dirigió sin prisa hacia Lexa.

—¿Ha disfrutado del espectáculo, agente Woods? —preguntó cuando llegó donde estaba Lexa. La presión de la multitud la colocó a escasos milímetros de su jefa de seguridad y el suave destello rojo de las luces le permitió distinguir una fina capa de sudor sobre la piel de Lexa. La necesidad de deslizar un dedo entre sus pechos era mucho más recitante que el sexo que Clarke ya había olvidado.

Lexa le devolvió la mirada con ojos firmes. Habría resultado incómodo presenciar la relación si hubiera percibido una pizca de intimidad en ella. No cabía duda de que había sido erótica. Sabía que estaba mojada, pero la excitación física no la molestaba. Se trataba de un puro acto reflejo, apenas registrado por su conciencia. No había sido la única que había mirado, aunque el interés de las demás era de índole muy distinta. Habían obtenido un placer indirecto al contemplar cómo Clarke hacía que la otra mujer se doblegase de necesidad. Lo que más fastidiaba a Lexa era aquel hecho, su carácter impersonal. Clarke Griffin le había parecido digna de mucho más. «Pero al fin y al cabo no soy yo la que decide, ¿verdad?»

—Tengo un coche fuera para cuando se quiera marchar.

Fue lo único que dijo. No pretendía involucrarse en las relaciones personales de Clarke Griffin ni pretendía comentarlas. Tal vez tuviese que presenciarlas si Clarke continuaba con aquella clase de encuentros públicos, pero no tenía por qué participar en ellos.

—¿Y si decido ir caminando?

—Como guste —contestó Lexa—. Arreglaré las cosas para que alguien la acompañe.

—No estoy segura de haberme divertido lo suficiente -señaló Clarke con intención—. Fue un poquito demasiado rápida. Las duras no aguantan mucho.

Lexa se encogió de hombros, negándose a participar en una conversación sobre el espectáculo sexual que había presenciado.

—El coche esperará fuera aunque se quede hasta muy tarde.

—¿Y dónde estará usted?

—Aquí dentro, con usted.

—¿Vigilando? —En la voz de Clarke había un sesgo de amargura.

—Sólo si no queda más remedio —respondió Lexa en tono suave y, al pronunciarlas, comprendió lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. Quería que Clarke estuviese a salvo, no contemplarla mientras mantenía relaciones sexuales con desconocidas.

Clarke bebió su Manhattan, la única consumición que había pedido en toda la noche. Tal vez le gustase caminar por la cuerda floja, pero no era tonta. Estudió el rostro de Lexa para valorar su actitud a partir de la expresión y se dio cuenta de que no podía. La jefa de seguridad estaba apoyada en la pared, absolutamente tranquila; hablaba en tono afable y su rostro se mostraba impertérrito. Para cualquiera que las mirase, podían ser dos mujeres en los niveles exploratorios iniciales de un típico encuentro de bar. Aunque Clarke sabía que no era así, y por más que la agente Woods aparentase que Clarke podía elegir el resto de la noche, desde el momento en que la habían encontrado, se había acabado su libertad. Depositó el vaso con fuerza en la mesa más cercana.

—Usted no coincide con mi elección de acompañante, comandante —afirmó en tono cáustico—. Me voy a casa.

Lexa siguió a Clarke hasta la calle a una distancia prudente y, cuando la vio entrar en el coche con dos agentes, se dirigió con paso cansado hacia su propio coche. Mientras recorría unas cuantas manzanas en la oscuridad, trató de no recordar la imagen de una extraña sucumbiendo a la pasión en los fríos brazos de Clarke Griffin.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _Gracias a quien avisó que el capítulo no se veía, y disculpen, prometo estar más atenta :D_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 4_**

Marcus se sorprendió al ver entrar a la comandante a las siete de la mañana del domingo. Según el informe de la vigilancia de noche, había sido ella la que había seguido el rastro de Egret hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Curiosamente, no había informe de la vigilancia dentro del bar. Tendría que haberlo hecho Woods y, de momento, no lo había realizado. La saludó con la cabeza mientras ella se servía café antes de reunirse con él en la gran terminal central de trabajo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en este grupo, Marcus? —le preguntó, tratando de entablar conversación. Había dormido tres horas y, después de levantarse, había hecho ejercicio durante una hora en el gimnasio del centro de mando. Tras ducharse en el vestuario de los agentes, se había puesto los vaqueros y el polo que llevaba en la bolsa de deporte.

—Desde el nombramiento del Presidente —contestó.

—¿Y sucede lo mismo con el resto del equipo?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Y todo el tiempo se les han ido las cosas de las manos de esta forma?

Marcus contuvo el aliento un segundo para pensar a quién podía ofender que importase. No se le ocurrió nadie y lanzó un resoplido casi de agradecimiento.

—Peor. Por lo menos anoche la encontramos. Hubo media docena de noches y un fin de semana entero que no supimos dónde estaba.

—Dios —murmuró Lexa—. ¿Cómo diablos lo han mantenido en silencio?

—Egret no es estúpida. —Marcus hizo una mueca ante el eufemismo—. Sabía que tendríamos que apretar el botón del pánico si estaba totalmente fuera de control, así que llamaba a las pocas horas, de vez en cuando, desde teléfonos públicos o desde su móvil, para que comprobásemos que se encontraba bien. No podíamos rastrear las llamadas, así que lo único que nos quedaba era correr por ahí como imbéciles, tratando de encontrarla.

—¿Ninguna repercusión

—Egret ejerce mucha influencia sobre su viejo. Si alguien se queja de ella y él se entera, mejor que sea por algo grave y, si no, que se ponga a buscar otro trabajo. Y, por lo visto, un poco de diversión no le parece demasiado grave.

—A mí sí —dijo Lexa sin rodeos—. Y como no vamos a contar con ayuda desde arriba, tendremos que pegarnos a ella, pero sin entrometernos en su Lexaino. Hay más probabilidades de que escape si la atosigamos.

—Creo que todo el mundo entiende el plan.

—Ya veremos. —Su tono de voz era gélido.

—Sí, señora.

A las tres de la tarde Clarke salió del edificio en el que vivía con el abrigo en el brazo, saludó con la cabeza al agente que le abrió la puerta para que saliese y entró en la parte de atrás del Suburban negro que esperaba junto al bordillo. Lexa Woods ya se encontraba dentro. Era un acto al que se había dado publicidad y, por tanto, se contaba con la presencia del Servicio Secreto. El interior del espacioso vehículo resultaba cálido; la mampara de cristal que separaba la parte de los pasajeros del asiento delantero donde se encontraban otros dos agentes permanecía cerrada.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Griffin —dijo Lexa cuando el vehículo se mezcló con el tráfico.

Para la inauguración de la galería, la primera hija se había puesto un sencillo vestido negro y un collar de perlas de una vuelta. Las finas tiras del vestido acentuaban los ejercitados músculos de los hombros y los brazos, y el escote redondo dejaba al descubierto tan sólo un asomo del pecho. El conjunto manifestaba buen gusto y sobria elegancia. A Lexa se le hacía difícil creer que aquella impecable mujer que se hallaba sentada frente a ella fuese la misma que había practicado sexo anónimo unas horas antes. Pero los personajes públicos solían ser una mera fachada. Lo sabía por experiencia.

—Agente Woods, volvemos a encontrarnos. ¿Hoy va a ser usted mi acompañante? —preguntó Clarke en tono amable. Se fijó en que su jefa de seguridad iba muy bien vestida para la reunión semiformal, con un traje de seda gris marengo cortado a la moda y delicadamente adaptado a su cuerpo alto y firme, y una blusa blanca y negra. «He aquí una funcionaria que no compra ropa de baratillo.»

—Pensaba entrar después de que usted hiciese su entrada. —La lista de invitados era una mezcla de todos los coleccionistas de arte importantes de la ciudad, muchos artistas famosos y unos cuantos políticos. Lexa tenía fotos de todos y, para acceder a la galería Sobo, se exigía presentar invitación. Previamente habían puesto a un equipo en el lugar para que vigilase el gentío, como de costumbre, y tres agentes esperaban el coche y acompañarían a Clarke por la acera. A pesar de la estrecha seguridad, aquella situación era de las más peligrosas para Clarke: un acto público anunciado de antemano. Como mínimo, habría espectadores curiosos en el exterior. Lexa estaría dentro con otros dos agentes, mientras el segundo equipo la esperaba en el coche—. No es buena idea que se me identifique fácilmente... por las ocasiones en que será preferible que no nos reconozcan a ninguna de las dos.

—¿Se refiere a ocasiones como la de anoche, que podrían resultar embarazosas? —Clarke se rió, con cierta moderación.

—Me refiero a ocasiones en las que tal vez quiera disponer de toda la intimidad posible —respondió Lexa sin alterarse.

Clarke la miró fijamente.

—¿Le gustaría que yo creyese que eso le importa a usted?

Lexa se encogió de hombros y una sonrisita parpadeó en la comisura de sus labios.

—Cuanto más feliz sea usted, más feliz seré yo.

Clarke volvió a reírse, esta vez sin reserva.

—Por lo menos parece sincera, aunque no sé muy bien adonde llegará así.

—Es la única carta que puedo jugar —afirmó Lexa, muy seria.

—Su enfoque resulta realmente novedoso, comandante. —Clarke la miró con frialdad—. Estoy acostumbrada a la mano dura: «Como no te portes bien, ya verás». Nadie había probado hasta ahora el humilde número de: «Estoy aquí para cuidarte». Supongo que cree que me lo voy a tragar y que, de repente, le voy... a abrir... mi corazón.

Su tono era burlonamente sugerente y la contemplación descarada del cuerpo de Lexa dejaba pocas dudas acerca de sus intenciones. Se movió en el asiento de cuero y dejó al descubierto gran parte de un muslo liso y musculoso. Lexa sonrió sin inmutarse. Por muy atractiva que fuera Clarke Griffin, y era condenadamente atractiva, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse distraer.

—Si puedo hacer mi trabajo sin interponerme en su camino, lo haré. Procuraré que eso ocurra siempre en la medida de lo posible. Habrá veces en que sea imposible. Me disculpo de antemano.

—¿Y no va a quebrantar las normas, ni siquiera si se lo pido por favor? —preguntó Clarke dulcemente, en un tono insinuante—. Puedo ser muy generosa con las compensaciones.

—No —respondió Lexa sin rodeos. Bajó un poco la cabeza cuando una voz en su oído la informó de la localización de los agentes. Al levantar la vista, percibió la sorpresa en los ojos de Clarke antes de que sus elegantes rasgos dibujasen una expresión de arrogante desprecio.

—Casi hemos llegado —anunció Lexa—. Un agente la acompañará hasta la entrada.

—Ya sé lo que hay que hacer —repuso Clarke, irritada por el comportamiento implacable de la agente. «Tal vez me haya equivocado. Puede que Woods sea heterosexual. ¡Pero cómo estaba anoche en el bar! De lo más caliente. Y parecía encontrarse muy cómoda.» Saber que Lexa la miraba mientras la desconocida vestida de cuero buscaba satisfacción en su cuerpo había sido increíblemente excitante, más que lo que hacía la otra mujer. La constatación de ese hecho la desasosegó, y quería que Lexa se sintiese tan inquieta como ella. Hasta el momento no había sido capaz de quebrar la frialdad exterior de su jefa de seguridad. Si no podía trastornarla de alguna forma, le resultaría muy difícil despistarla y despistar a sus guardianes.

—Páselo bien en la inauguración, señorita Griffin —dijo Lexa en voz baja tras salir del vehículo y mantener la puerta abierta. Clarke no se dignó a responderle.

Una pelirroja esbelta, con un vestido de seda azul marino que le marcaba las formas, recibió a Clarke con un afectuoso abrazo mientras susurraba dulcemente:

—Eh, cielo. Me pasé casi toda la noche llamándote. ¿Te fuiste de ronda?

Clarke le devolvió el abrazo a Zoe Monroe y, luego, se encogió de hombros levemente al notar la presencia de los periodistas.

—Un rato.

Se apartaron del gentío congregado en torno al pequeño bar en el que se ofrecían el vino y el queso de rigor. Clarke sonrió a las personas que conocía y a las que no. Tenía mucha práctica y apenas se fijaba en los rostros.

—¿Hubo suerte? —preguntó Zoe con una ligerísima crispación en la voz. Hacía años que se conocían, desde la escuela preparatoria de Choate, donde habían sido amantes durante un breve espacio de tiempo. Más de una vez Zoe deseó que continuaran siéndolo. En ocasiones, cuando veía a Clarke inesperadamente, el deseo repentino le cortaba la respiración. Clarke era hermosa, inteligente, tenía talento y, lo más atrayente de todo, parecía emocionalmente distante: La clase de desafío que a Zoe le gustaba vivir con sus mujeres. Cuando miraba a la mujer fría y reservada que estaba a su lado, apenas recordaba a la chica ansiosa y sincera con la que había compartido por primera vez el amor y el placer sexual simple y desenfrenado. Hacía años que no veía ni un asomo de ella.

—Depende de lo que entiendas por suerte. —La sonrisa de Clarke era tensa—. Disfruté con ella.

—¿Y ella disfrutó contigo? —repuso Zoe. Sabía muy bien que Clarke casi nunca dejaba que sus conquistas sexuales la poseyesen. Y aquélla era una de las razones por las que seguía atrayéndola. Como le ocurría con las obras de arte que vendía, únicas y exquisitas, Zoe deseaba lo excepcional, lo singular, aquello que nadie poseía. Quería ser la única que arrancase un grito de pasión a aquellos preciosos labios, que rompiese el silencio del aislamiento de Clarke.

—Consiguió lo que buscaba. —En los ojos azules de Clarke hubo un destello de prudencia. Había lugares en los que hasta las amigas más antiguas estaban de más—. Se fue satisfecha.

«Sí, ¿y tú?» Zoe tomó la sabia decisión de dejarlo correr. Tenía negocios en perspectiva. Contempló la sala, contenta con el número de asistentes. Siempre que exponía los cuadros de Clarke, había interés. Una parte se debía, naturalmente, a la notoriedad de Clarke; pero contaba más su verdadero talento. Los coleccionistas empezaban a comprar sus obras y a reconocer su valor. No se trataba de una exposición en solitario, pero Clarke era la artista más destacada.

—¿Dónde está tu nuevo fantasma? —preguntó Zoe.

—Justo enfrente. Acaba de entrar —respondió Clarke. Lexa Woods miraba hacia ellas, aunque no dio la impresión de verlas. Era buena. Clarke sabía muy bien que ella era lo único que miraba su jefa de seguridad. También sabía que la atractiva agente la consideraba sólo una misión, un objeto que había que mover, frenar y controlar sobre un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez. Aunque Clarke fuera la reina, le habían quitado el poder. La dominaban los peones y lo odiaba. Sobre todo porque su guardián era una mujer tan atractiva que sentía una punzada de deseo cada vez que la veía, lo que acentuaba su necesidad de huir de aquellos intensos ojos grises.

—¡Vaya! —murmuró Zoe, siguiendo la mirada de Clarke, y asimiló el físico esbelto y los rasgos andróginos con un vistazo rápido y calculador—. Sí que es seductora.

Molesta por el tono sugerente de la voz de Zoe y aún más molesta ante su propia necesidad de posesión, Clarke replicó: —Sí, cuando no le pagan para que te vigile.

—Casi estaría dispuesta a pagar por eso —repuso Zoe, haciendo caso omiso de la irritación que traslucía Clarke. Nunca había permitido que la amistad se interpusiese en el camino de su atracción hacia otra mujer y, si Clarke también estaba interesada, era un aliciente más. Aunque aquélla parecía de las difíciles. Había una barrera casi visible a su alrededor. Su indiferencia proclamaba a gritos: «Mira lo que quieras, que a mí no me importa». A Zoe le encantaba doblegar a las inaccesibles, por así decirlo.

—Tienes que mezclarte con la gente, cariño —sugirió Zoe, alejándose—. Y también yo, si quiero vender algo.

Clarke observó cómo su ágil y seductora amiga se perdía entre la gente, y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en acercarse a Lexan Woods. Frunció el entrecejo ante el esbozo de preocupación y, con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia el director del Museo de Arte Moderno y lo saludó por su nombre sin el menor asomo de inquietud interior.

—Es una lástima que no pueda disfrutar del arte —dijo Zoe dulcemente, acercándose a Lexa—. Y no porque vigilar a Clarke no sea un placer, desde luego. —Extendió una mano de dedos largos. En el dedo anular de su mano derecha resplandecía un diamante de un tamaño que casi podía considerarse ostentoso, pero era tan bonito que resultaba impresionante—. Soy Zoe Monroe, agente de Clarke.

—Encantada. —Lexa asintió con educación. Sabía perfectamente quién era la sofisticada mujer que estaba a su lado y no reveló su nombre a propósito—. He conseguido echar un vistazo o dos a las obras. Tiene una colección excelente.

—¿Ve algo que le guste de una forma especial? —preguntó Zoe, en tono de burla. No le encontraba sentido a mostrarse tímida. Estaba muy por encima de esas cosas, así que apoyó una pierna contra el muslo de Lexa. Podría haberse visto empujada por la presión de la multitud, pero las dos sabían que no era el caso.

—Pues la verdad es que sí. —Lexa percibió el contacto y el calor de la pierna de Zoe junto a la suya. Se daba cuenta de que, si bajaba la vista, observaría los pechos de la mujer, que el bajo escote del ceñido vestido dejaba al descubierto. Y no bajó la vista. En vez de eso, miró más allá, al lugar en el que Clarke hablaba con un joven que representaba todos los estereotipos del artista luchador, desde la chaqueta de tweed arrugada hasta la áspera barba. Lexa no apartó los ojos de ellos mientras hablaba.

—Hay una serie de apuntes, desnudos, al fondo de la pared de la derecha. Carboncillo sobre papel. Son de ella, ¿verdad?

Zoe la observó, sorprendida. Dudaba de que mucha gente hubiese prestado atención a los pequeños apuntes que colgaban entre los grandes óleos y otras telas. Pero no fue ésa la razón de su cuidadosa respuesta.

—La artista es Sheila Blake.

—Claro —dijo Lexa con una ligera sonrisa—. Los toques de la señorita Blake recuerdan a los de la señorita Griffin, como también el uso de los claroscuros y la relación espacial. No creo que la hija del Presidente tenga interés en hacer estudios de desnudos femeninos. ¿Están a la venta?

—Sí —contestó Zoe, intrigada y enormemente atraída.

—¿Y las transacciones son confidenciales?

—Si lo desea el comprador. Cuando depositan las obras en mis manos, el comprador se convierte en cliente mío.

—El comprador desea permanecer en el anonimato —indicó Lexa con soltura, cambiando de posición para no perder de vista a Clarke.

Zoe contuvo la respiración cuando el brazo de Lexa le rozó el pecho involuntariamente. Sintió cómo se le endurecía el pezón, con doloroso placer, y se dio cuenta de que se notaba bajo la fina tela de su vestido. «¿Cómo es posible que alguien que prácticamente no me hace caso me excite de esta forma?»

—Se lo garantizo —logró decir Zoe con voz ronca.

—Gracias.

—¿No hablamos del precio? —preguntó Zoe, tras controlar sus hormonas. Al fin y al cabo, era una mujer de negocios.

—No hace falta.

—Entonces, permítame que la invite a comer... para hablar de los detalles. —Mientras hablaba, Zoe posó los dedos en el brazo de Lexa y apretó suavemente los duros músculos ocultos bajo el fino tejido.

Lexa la miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez y leyó la insinuación que había en ellos.

—Me parece una idea estupenda. La llamaré.

—Sí, hágalo, por favor.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 5_**

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Clarke estaba en medio de un sueño muy interesante, que tenía que ver con una mujer de cabello oscuro y manos extremadamente ágiles. Con un gruñido alcanzó el inalámbrico, a sabiendas de que se pasaría la mañana padeciendo visiones eróticas insatisfechas.

—Clarke Griffin —rugió.

—¿Estás despierta?

—Aún no, AR. —contestó Clarke, irritada, mientras salía de la cama, desnuda, con el teléfono en la mano—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Hora de que esté en una reunión. O hablamos ahora o esperamos hasta... Dios sabe cuándo.

—¿Has conseguido lo que necesito?

—Más o menos. No creo que te vayas a volver loca de felicidad.

Clarke suspiró, se envolvió en la bata y fue dando traspiés hasta la cocina para tomar la primera taza de café.

—Cuéntame.

—En pocas palabras, no va a ser fácil darle el esquinazo. Doce años en la división de investigación. Su especialidad era rastrear drogas colombianas pagándolas con dólares falsos. Pillos estafando a pillos. Por lo visto lo hacía muy bien.

Clarke contempló el goteo del café en la cafetera, mientras ordenaba los pensamientos rápidamente.

—¿Por qué la han destinado de repente a protección? ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas?

—Hay agujeros importantes en el medio. Queda constancia de que a principios de este año se vio envuelta en una metedura de pata por cuestión de jurisdicciones. El Servicio Secreto tenía unidades de vigilancia espiando un laboratorio de drogas en las afueras del distrito de Columbia. La Sección de Alcohol, Tabaco y Armas de Fuego participó porque pensaron que había tipos que traficaban con armas y con el dinero falso. Sin que lo supiera ni siquiera la agencia federal, la unidad de narcóticos del distrito de Columbia tenía a una agente infiltrada entre los traficantes de drogas.

—Dios mío —murmuró Clarke—. Reúne todos los ingredientes de un desastre.

—Aciertas. A los colombianos les llegó el soplo de que se avecinaba un ataque y la detective de narcóticos fue descubierta. El ataque se hizo mal y la mujer murió en el tiroteo. A Lexa Woods le dispararon cuando se disponía a avisar a la narco infiltrada, segundos antes de que todo aquello se convirtiese en una locura.

A Clarke se le encogió el estómago.

— ¿Le dispararon?

—En la pierna, según creo. Aunque no acaba ahí la historia.

—¿Qué más?

—Estamos hablando de una tía maja, Clarke. —Su interlocutora dudó. Incluso la amistad tenía sus límites—. Woods posee una reputación intachable.

—No pretendo mancharla —gruñó Clarke.

—Hay rumores..., no muchos, y nadie se compromete a decir las cosas con seguridad. Es una heroína, muy estimada por sus colegas...

—¡ Vale! Ya te entiendo. No quieres contármelo, pero lo harás. Porque, si no lo haces, me aseguraré de que no llegues nunca a subdirectora.

—¡Clarke!

—Lo digo de broma, y deberías saberlo, después de lodos estos años. —Clarke respiró a fondo y procuró dominar su temperamento—. Dime quién es ella, A.R. Controla mi vida.

—Fuentes rigurosas afirman que la poli de narcóticos asesinada era su amante.

—¡Dios! —Clarke ahogó un grito. Era un tema sobre el que no le gustaba pensar. Sabía de pérdidas, y sabía cuánto tiempo dolían.

—Eso tal vez explique el cambio de misión —comentó A.R.—. Una cosa así puede dejarte destrozada para el trabajo sobre el terreno.

Clarke evocó a la mujer centrada, de ojos claros, que la había seguido hasta el bar con aparente calma dos noches antes. Ningún agente había podido encontrarla después de que se escabullese. O, al menos, ninguno se había atrevido a hacerlo.

—No creo que esté destrozada por nada, A.R. Es de hielo.

—Eso encajaría.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Corre un rumor, pero está tan enterrado que ni siquiera sé si se refiere a ella.

Clarke se sentó en el borde del taburete que había junto a la barra de desayuno, sin acordarse del café

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Has oído hablar del supersecreto servicio de acompañantes que funciona en el Capitolio?

—¿El que proporciona acompañantes de todo tipo —chicos, chicas o las dos cosas— a senadores, dignatarios y, supuestamente, a mi padre?

—¡No sé nada de tu padre!

—Me da igual una cosa que otra —dijo Clarke, cansada—. Me deja en paz, que es lo que me importa. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Woods? ¿Intenta clausurarlo?

—Tal vez lo esté utilizando.

Clarke contuvo la respiración y, luego, soltó una risa burlona.

—Tus fuentes no han visto a Lexa Woods. Créeme, A.R., no necesita pagar por el sexo.

—Puede que quiera hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Sin lazos ni vínculos, nada que perder.

—Había olvidado que eres psicóloga —comentó Clarke con sequedad y bebió al fin el café—. ¿Me estás diciendo que mi nueva guardiana no tiene debilidades que yo pueda explotar para darme un respiro?

—Yo no las he encontrado.

—Genial.

Clarke colgó el auricular suavemente; su fastidio chocaba con la curiosidad. Todo el mundo tenía un secreto y también una debilidad, incluso ella. Sólo que había tenido la suerte de poder mantenerlos ocultos toda su vida. Al parecer, ocurría lo mismo con Lexa Woods.

A las once en punto de la mañana llamaron a la puerta. Clarke contestó; ya sabía quién era.

—¿Siempre puntual, comandante? —preguntó antes de dar la vuelta y dejar que Lexa la siguiese hasta el interior del loft. Mientras caminaba, se apartó los cabellos rubios y alborotados con una cinta improvisada con un pañuelo negro. Metió un pantalón de chándal y otras prendas tiradas sobre el sofá en una anodina bolsa de deportes, sin prestar atención a Lexa.

—Creo que deberíamos revisar los planes para el viaje a Washington y para la Nochevieja —sugirió Lexa, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Qué hay que revisar? —dijo Clarke, con gesto despectivo—. Usted me acompañará al aeropuerto, otro guardián contratado me recogerá en el National y me dejará en la Casa Blanca, donde jugaré a ser la hija obediente, posaré para unas cuantas fotos y celebraré que he sobrevivido otro año. —Miró a Lexa con indiferencia—. Se lo contaré cuando... esté aquí.

—Me gustaría tener el itinerario por adelantado para informar a mi equipo. ¿Ponemos la salida a las tres de la larde del miércoles?

Clarke la miró a la cara; había un destello de irritación en sus ojos azules.

—Acostumbro a establecer mi propia agenda.

—Por eso estoy yo aquí —respondió Lexa sin alterarse.

—¿Pelea usted, agente Woods? —preguntó Clarke de repente.

—¿Como en un combate mano a mano?

—¿Como en el kárate?

Lexa dudó y perdió momentáneamente el norte. Clarke Griffin no era de dar conversación.

—Pues no de una forma especial. No me tira la lucha; mi estilo es de colchoneta. Yo...

—Hablaremos de los detalles del viaje después de hacer ejercicio. Me disponía a ir al gimnasio. Puede usar cosas de mi equipo.

Lexa la miró fijamente. No le parecía una buena idea. Le pagaban para que la protegiera, no para socializar con ella. No le importaba lo que pudiesen pensar los demás, pero sí le interesaba mantener las distancias profesionales. Clarke ya era bastante difícil de manejar sin añadir la confusión de una relación personal.

Lexa, paralizada, dijo:

—Si va a salir, tengo que avisar a mi gente...

—Me largo de aquí. —Clarke cogió la bolsa y rozó a Lexa al pasar—. ¿Viene o se queda?

Lexa no tenía opción. O iba con ella o permitía que Clarke saliese del edificio sola y esperaba que uno de sus agentes la alcanzase antes de que se perdiese entre la multitud de la calle. Corrió tras ella y encendió la radio de paso.

—¿Marcus, está ahí? —susurró en tono urgente

—Sí, comandante —respondió Marcus al momento.

—Egret se marcha. Que haya alguien abajo con un coche.

—Entendido. ¿La acompaña usted?

—Afirmativo, pero quiero apoyo y asegúrese de que todo el mundo se pone en movimiento. —Entró de costado en el ascensor cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

Clarke se apoyó en la pared del fondo y la miró con una expresión divertida. Lexa apagó la radio, la colgó en el cinturón y miró a Clarke. Más que enfadada, estaba sorprendida, pero mantuvo una expresión neutra.

—No le gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Clarke.

—¿El qué? —repuso Lexa sin inmutarse.

—No tener el control, no saber qué va a ocurrir a continuación.

—Si se refiere a mi trabajo, acierta. Mi tarea consiste en estar al corriente y mantener el control de la situación. Me pagan por eso.

Clarke la observó, pero no pudo leer nada en sus rasgos suaves y regulares ni en su tono tranquilo y modulado. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el vestíbulo y, cuando vio a dos agentes que esperaban junto a la puerta, sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

—Dígales que nos dejen en paz —indicó inesperadamente. Había cierto matiz de desesperación en su voz

—¿El gimnasio de la Séptima Avenida? —preguntó Lexa. «Está pidiendo, no dando órdenes.»

—Sí.

Lexa habló a la radio.

—Vamos a pie al Soho. Sígannos en el coche.

Lexa y Clarke salieron a la mañana clara y fresca mientras los dos hombres se dirigían hacia el coche que se hallaba aparcado junto al bordillo. El vehículo se perdió entre el tráfico y las siguió lentamente cuando se dirigieron al sur, hacia el gimnasio.

—¿Habla en serio cuando dice lo de protegerme? —le preguntó Clarke. Lexa caminaba a su lado, escudriñando la calle y los coches que pasaban.

—Naturalmente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo necesita y porque me han pedido que lo haga.

—¿Estaría dispuesta a recibir una bala por mí, como dicen ellos? —preguntó Clarke en tono burlón.

—Sí —respondió Lexa, cortante. Un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula y tras sus ojos verdes se agitó una tormenta. Clavó la mirada en Clarke, buscando algún indicio de lo que pretendía. Estaba segura de que aquello tenía un sentido. Los ojos azules de Clarke eran desafiantes e igualmente inquisitivos.

—Tiene práctica en eso, ¿no es así? —inquirió Clarke. Por fin, la respiración alterada de Lexa y un ligero traspiés la recompensaron cuando la pregunta dio en el clavo. «Tiene un punto débil», pensó con actitud triunfante. Como Lexa no respondió, Clarke insistió. —Hay constancia de ello, ya sabe.

—Entonces ya sabe todo lo que hay que saber —respondió Lexa, rígida, luchando por apartar de su mente la imagen del rostro de Costia. No permitiría que los recuerdos interfiriesen, y menos cuando necesitaba mantener todas sus facultades alerta. Debía hacer el trabajo. Sólo el trabajo. Todo lo demás era agua pasada; se había ido, estaba superado, muerto.

—¿En serio?

—Como bien ha dicho. —El tono era más calmado—. Hay constancia.

Clarke se rió.

—Todos sabemos lo precisos que son los informes, ¿verdad, agente Woods?

Su destino no era el moderno club de salud en el que Clarke practicaba yoga y aeróbic, como Lexa había previsto. Clarke pasó ante la entrada y dobló en una callejuela adyacente. Lexa refunfuñó para sus adentros cuando Clarke la agarró por el brazo y la condujo por un tramo de escaleras estrechas y sucias de un decadente edificio de viviendas. Cruzaron dos puertas de acero y accedieron a una enorme habitación, en el tercer piso. Se trataba de un gimnasio, por llamarlo de alguna manera. La clientela era mayoritariamente masculina. Gastados sacos de arena colgaban de cadenas atadas a las vigas del techo, y los golpeaban hombres con camisetas rotas o sin camiseta. Levantadores de pesas con mucho músculo gruñían y sudaban en los bancos de musculación libre que había por todas partes. Dos cuadriláteros de boxeo elevados dominaban el centro del lugar; uno estaba ocupado por un par de luchadores que hacían serios esfuerzos por ganar. Lexa hubiera apostado de buena gana a que había media docena de delincuentes en el recinto, y que alguno de ellos seguramente sabía quién era Clarke Griffin.

—¿Ha estado aquí antes? —preguntó, intentando no «alterar la voz, mientras se abría camino entre los cuerpos para seguir a Clarke hasta el fondo de la larga habitación.

—Tres veces a la semana durante dieciocho meses.

Lexa estaba furiosa. Nadie le había hablado de aquel lugar: no tenía los antecedentes de sus miembros, ni idea de la distribución física y ninguna posibilidad de proteger a Clarke de manera efectiva. ¿Cómo diablos lo habían pasado por alto? Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Clarke comentó:

—No saben nada de esto.

—¿Cómo? —Su voz era un rugido.

Clarke le dedicó una sonrisa espontánea y encantadora. Habría resultado así si Lexa no se hubiese enfadado tanto.

—Creen que paso casi todo el tiempo en la consulta de mi masajista, aquí al lado.

—¿Puerta de atrás?

—Ajá.

Lexa no le preguntó por qué. No hacía falta. Sabía el motivo. Sería inútil señalar el peligro. Evidentemente, a Clarke le preocupaba menos su seguridad que su libertad, lo que se debía sin duda al hecho de que había habido personas como Lexa siguiéndola todo el tiempo durante los últimos doce años, más o menos. En aquel momento, lo fundamental era que no volviese a suceder nada parecido.

—Ya llegamos —anunció Clarke con displicencia y retiró una cortina que daba a un vestuario pequeño y estrecho, no mucho más grande que un vestidor. En una esquina, tras una destartalada mampara, se veían un plato de ducha y un inodoro. Clarke soltó la bolsa y se sacó la camiseta con un movimiento rápido, que cogió a Lexa desprevenida. Clarke se rió con gesto cómplice cuando los ojos de Lexa se posaron sobre sus pechos para apartarse, luego, velozmente.

—Encontrará pantalones y camisetas en mi bolsa. Hay un montón —informó Clarke mientras seguía desnudándose. Miró con todo el descaro cuando Lexa se cambió. Sabía que Lexa era consciente de su escrutinio, aunque no dio señales de ello. Su jefa de seguridad poseía el cuerpo que Clarke esperaba: esbelto y musculoso, una hermosa combinación de belleza femenina y poder. Se imaginó haciendo que aquellos músculos temblasen de deseo y viendo como el ansia quebrantaba su rígido control. La intensidad de la imagen le provocó una oleada de excitación tan aguda que le cortó la respiración. Tal vez Lexa lo advirtiera, pero no lo demostró, y se puso unos pantalones sin prisa. Clarke contempló la cicatriz de veinticinco centímetros que cruzaba la cara externa del muslo derecho de Lexa. Era bastante reciente, pues aún no había perdido la rojez. Cuando Lexa se puso los pantalones, Clarke le preguntó:

—¿Tiene bien la pierna?

—Sí.

Lexa se puso una camiseta en la que se leía «Ernie's Gym» y miró a Clarke, que seguía observándola. La hija del Presidente llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, rota unos cinco centímetros por debajo de sus pechos, altos y firmes, y unos pantalones sueltos. Músculos brillantes y bien ejercitados definían sus brazos y piernas. El estómago al descubierto era liso y lucía un arito de oro en el ombligo. Salvajes mechones de pelo rubio se habían soltado del pañuelo negro y le enmarcaban el rostro. Los ojos azules brillaban con descarada sensualidad. Era un hermoso animal.

—¿Debo entender que esto es Ernie? —preguntó Lexa con sequedad, negándose a que la distrajera la abierta seducción de Clarke. Había pasado la época en que la promesa de un cuerpo como aquél pudiera interesarle. El precio de la posesión resultaba demasiado alto.

—Esto es Ernie —afirmó Clarke, descorriendo la cortina. No la incomodó el rechazo de Lexa. La habría decepcionado si hubiera resultado fácil. Le molestaba más la innegable vibración de su propio cuerpo. El deseo era una debilida explotaba en los demás, pero que ella evitaba. La gente ya la controlaba de demasiadas maneras. No iba a añadir otra.

Lexa apartó la cabeza cuando otra patada aterrizó en su mandíbula.

—¿Seguro que no quiere un casco? —preguntó Clarke con un matiz burlón en la voz. Se movía ágilmente sobre la lona, con las manos enguantadas a la altura del busto. Lexa se encontraba frente a ella, sin guantes ni ningún tipo de protección.

—No, gracias —respondió, calculando el alcance de las piernas de Clarke con respeto. Esquivó la trayectoria de la siguiente patada y la desvió con el brazo. Esperaba un golpe a continuación y también lo interceptó. Luego, volvió a situarse a media distancia, procurando asimilar la táctica de Clarke, que se movía ligera sobre la lona, ágil y flexible. Clarke era una luchadora de kickboxing y en el cuadrilátero utilizaba los pies como arma. Por su parte, Lexa estaba entrenada para combatir y debía extremar el cuidado, pues no quería lastimarla. Sin embargo, Clarke no parecía muy preocupada. Atacó sin descanso, mezclando patadas simples y dobles y golpes con considerable destreza. Dio en el blanco varias veces, y otras habría hecho mucho daño si hubiese empleado toda su fuerza. Lexa desviaba, interceptaba y esquivaba los intentos de su oponente. Su entrenamiento la había preparado para inmovilizar y neutralizar, técnicas que no estaban pensadas para el boxeo. Sabía que no podría seguir defendiéndose así durante mucho tiempo. Había muchas posibilidades de que Clarke le propinase un buen golpe con una de aquellas patadas. Cuando una veloz patada del revés amenazó la cabeza de Lexa, ésta avanzó hacia el cuerpo de Clarke y se acercó tanto a ella que la patada perdió fuerza. Lexa sujetó la pierna de Clarke con el brazo, agarró el hombro de su camiseta con la mano y empujó la pierna que sostenía a Clarke. La aguantó antes de derribarla, la siguió hasta la colchoneta y presionó su cara con una inmovilización de hombro.

—¡Hija de puta! —susurró Clarke, mientras luchaba por levantar el torso de la lona. Paró cuando aumentó ligeramente la presión sobre el hombro. No le había hecho daño, pero la había inmovilizado.

—Si se rinde, la suelto —le susurró Lexa dulcemente al oído—. Pero prométame que no me golpeará cuando se levante. Reglas de juego.

Clarke se rió y golpeó la colchoneta. Al dar la vuelta, encontró a Lexa de rodillas junto a ella, con un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Lexa.

—Genial. Supongo que lo volvería a hacer si lo repetimos.

—Ya le dije que no boxeo —explicó Lexa cuando se levantaron—. No puedo luchar con usted según sus reglas. Me aniquilaría.

—No, no creo —repuso Clarke, quitándose los guantes—. ¿Le importaría enseñarme esa técnica?

Lexa miró el exterior del cuadrilátero y comprobó que habían congregado a bastante gente. Sacudió la cabeza, irritada por haber dejado que su atención se desviase de la vigilancia. No podía observar a las personas que las rodeaban si estaba boca arriba.

—No es buen momento para lecciones. Ni siquiera tengo a nadie dentro del edificio.

Clarke siguió la mirada de Lexa y el fastidio borró su sonrisa.

—No me conocen —aseguró en tono cansado.

Lexa se fijó en el resentimiento que había en sus ojos y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—Eso no lo sabe.

—Lo sé —insistió Clarke—. Siempre lo sé. —Tomó aliento y añadió en un susurro—: Por favor.

Lexa miró al grupo que se apoyaba contra las cuerdas otra vez.

—De acuerdo.

Hizo la demostración despacio varias veces, mientras Clarke observaba con interés. Luego lanzó una patada hacia la cabeza de la chica, preparada para retroceder si Clarke no conseguía ejecutar la técnica. Pero Clarke contraatacó rápidamente y la derribó entre los vítores de los espectadores. Lexa estaba boca arriba junto a Clarke, que apretaba el brazo contra su cuello. Clarke metió la rodilla entre las piernas de Lexa y se inclinó hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaron. Sus labios se rozaban.

—Si no se rinde, puedo hacer que todos se lo pasen mucho mejor —susurró.

Lexa ahogó un grito cuando, inesperadamente, Clarke apretó el muslo contra su entrepierna. Durante un segundo lo único que sintió fue el fuego, que se convirtió de pronto en un dolor desgarrador. Reprimió un gemido, sacudió la cabeza para aclararla y con un golpe de cadera desplazó a Clarke. Lexa se levantó enseguida y, casi al instante, saltó las cuerdas y salió del cuadrilátero.

—Es demasiado para ti, ¿eh, chica? —comentó en tono de buen humor un hombre robusto, que estaba junto a ella.

—Tiene toda la razón —respondió Lexa en voz baja. Esperó a que Clarke bajase y la escoltó hasta el vestuario.

—Voy a ducharme —dijo Clarke, y empezó a desnudarse.

—Esperaré fuera —se apresuró a decir Lexa, esforzándose en apagar los rescoldos de un deseo involuntario.

—¿De qué tiene miedo, agente Woods —se burló Clarke, que permanecía desnuda ante ella—. La he sentido, ¿sabe?

—Tómeselo con calma —dijo Lexa sin alterarse y salió de detrás de la cortina. Las carcajadas de Clarke la siguieron mientras el latido de su pelvis le recordaba su propia debilidad.

Lexa cerró de golpe la puerta de la sala de reuniones, con tanta fuerza que el cristal del cierre retembló. Había seis agentes encorvados sobre la mesa, con los ojos fijos en los bolígrafos. Lexa permaneció de pie en la cabecera de la mesa, respirando con dificultad, mientras intentaba reprimir su ira sin éxito.

—¿Cuántos de ustedes llevan en este destino más de seis meses? —preguntó por fin con palabras tajantes. Hubo un momento de silencio; luego, Marcus se aclaró la garganta.

—Todos nosotros, señora.

—Todos ustedes. —Los miró de uno en uno—. ¡Todos ustedes!

—Sí, señora —respondió en voz baja.

—Es evidente que ninguno tiene capacidad para desempeñar esta misión, y tampoco se la merece. Clarke Griffin, la hija del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, ha estado vergonzosamente desprotegida durante meses, ¿y ninguno de ustedes ha informado de ello? Aunque pudiese pasar por alto su falta de responsabilidad hacia ella, que no puedo, me resulta imposible disculpar su silencio en lo que se refiere a un peligro potencial para la seguridad nacional. Si la secuestraran, la Presidencia se vería amenazada—. Se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos sobre la mesa, y dijo sucintamente—: Quiero una solicitud de traslado de cada uno de ustedes sobre mi mesa dentro de una hora.

Cuando Lexa se volvió hacia la puerta, Raven Reyes se levantó de pronto.

—¡Comandante!

—¿Sí? —replicó Lexa secamente, mirando por encima del hombro. La joven agente, castaña y apasionada, estaba erguida, con la mandíbula apretada. «Decidida y sin asustarse.»

—No quiero un traslado, señora. Quiero este destino.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?

Reyes respiró hondo.

—Porque ella es mi responsabilidad y porque yo puedo hacer lo que nadie más haría. Me he pasado los últimos meses siguiéndola por los bares gays de esta ciudad. En esos sitios me conocen y la clientela me acepta. Puedo ir donde la mayoría de los miembros del equipo no pueden. Usted necesita una persona dentro y, respetuosamente, ésa soy yo, señora.

Lexa la observó en silencio. «Bien explicado, agente.»

—Sé que debería haber hecho un informe antes. —Raven aguantó la penetrante mirada de Lexa sin inmutarse—. La perdíamos a menudo, porque nunca nos informaba de la ruta, o la cambiaba, o nos mentía a sabiendas. Todos estábamos frustrados, aunque eso no es una excusa.

—Tiene razón. Eso no es excusa para la negligencia en el cumplimiento del deber en la que todos tienen una parte. Al margen de la doblez de la señorita Griffin, hemos jurado cumplir con la responsabilidad de protegerla. Si no asumen lo que ello conlleva, no encajan aquí. —Contempló al grupo—. No quiero a nadie que no desee estar aquí. Procuraré que no haya repercusiones si solicitan el traslado inmediatamente, pero les garantizo que serán destinados a la embajada de Somalia si joden mi misión.

Una hora después, Marcus llamó a la puerta de la sobria oficina de ocho por diez de Lexa.

—¿Comandante?

Lexa estudió aquel rostro, que resultaba casi demasiado atractivo. Los ojos azules se mostraban serios.

—¿Se va o se queda, Marcus?

—Me quedo si usted me quiere. Dos hombres, Young y Johnson, prefieren el traslado. Están con los papeles. Siento haberla jodido. Si no confía en mí...

Lexa lo detuvo levantando la mano.

—Necesito un buen coordinador, Marcus. Tenemos un sujeto que no coopera y eso no va a cambiar. Habrá que reajustar el personal, la localización de los vehículos e incluso las rutas automovilísticas de forma instantánea. Debo estar con ella de manera efectiva y consistente hasta que le entre en la cabeza que no nos vamos a apartar de su lado.

Vio la mirada de incredulidad que él trató de ocultar rápidamente. Lexa se rió y, por primera vez desde que había salido del gimnasio, cedió la presión que llevaba sobre los hombros.

—Sí, lo sé. Estoy soñando. Usted será el hombre del despacho casi todo el tiempo que estemos parados y el centro de comunicación cuando nos movamos. ¿Sí o no?

Le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Bien. Entonces, encuéntreme sustitutos para los dos que se marchan. Ni siquiera voy a ver los expedientes hasta que usted los supervise. Y Marcus, ambos sabemos cuál ha sido el problema. —Su mirada era firme y, durante un segundo, en sus ojos centelleó la furia—. Si hay el menor indicio de homofobia en el expediente de alguien, no lo quiero en esta misión. La sexualidad de Clarke Griffin no es cosa nuestra y no debe afectar la forma en que hagamos el trabajo. Quiero que quede claro.

—Sí, señora. Lo entiendo. —Sintió una punzada de satisfacción en su interior. «Por fin alguien que se enfrenta a las cosas y dice lo que hay que decir.»

—Bien. Nos reuniremos para preparar el viaje a Washington a las siete de la mañana.

En cuanto su más inmediato colaborador cerró la puerta, Lexa se reclinó en la silla y cerró los ojos. Había encarado los problemas con su equipo y ya era hora de enfrentarse a su propio dilema. Clarke Griffin la había conquistado. «Dios mío, en tres días.» No quería pensar en su respuesta a la descarada insinuación sexual de Clarke en el gimnasio, pero debía hacerlo. No podía permitirse distracciones y era innegable el efecto que sobre ella había ejercido Clarke. Verla desnuda, el contacto de su cuerpo, incluso el desafío constante de su obstinada defensa de la independencia: todo aquello la excitaba. Por suerte, era algo meramente físico, y al cabo de dos días estarían en Washington. Entonces podría satisfacer las implacables exigencias de su cuerpo.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 6_**

Subió al avión en último lugar. El espacio era reducido y Clarke se había sentado sola en la parte de atrás. Marcus, Reyes y Emori Grant, la otra agente femenina, habían subido antes y ocupaban la zona posterior a la cabina del piloto. Lexa los saludó con la cabeza al dirigirse hacia la cola y se acomodó en el asiento situado frente al de Clarke. Estiró las piernas en el pasillo y sacó un montón de memorandos de su maletín.

—¿Tiene planes para esta noche, agente Woods? —preguntó Clarke. Le gustaba el aire medio informal de Lexa: llevaba unos pantalones chinos planchados y una chaqueta a juego sobre una camisa azul de excelente tejido. Sólo le gustaba más con los vaqueros ceñidos y descoloridos que se ponía cuando no estaba de servicio. Clarke se acordaba muy bien del aspecto que tenía Lexa con ellos. En realidad, cada vez que pensaba en la noche del bar, sentía enormes deseos de deslizar las manos bajo aquellos vaqueros. Aunque, por el momento, no parecía que hubiese muchas probabilidades—. ¿Una cita amorosa, tal vez?

Lexa sonrió y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—Ningún plan. A propósito, feliz cumpleaños.

Clarke se ruborizó levemente ante la sorpresa que le produjo aquel comentario personal. La mayoría de los agentes del Servicio Secreto tenían como religión no establecer más contactos que los profesionales con su protegido. Eso le sirvió para recordar que la jefa de seguridad sólo pretendía ser amable, como casi todas las personas con las que se relacionaba. Se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz para hablar:

—Vaya, gracias, comandante. ¿No hay posibilidades de recibir un beso de felicitación?

El suave sonido de su voz parecía una caricia. Lexa la miró sin poder ignorar lo atractiva que era y, luego, volvió a centrarse en los papeles que tenía delante.

—No.

No hablaron nada más durante el resto del vuelo. Cuando el Suburban frenó delante de la entrada privada de la Casa Blanca, Lexa salió, sostuvo la portezuela y acompañó a Clarke por la avenida de acceso. Se detuvo ante la puerta del edificio, que un guardia abrió para que entrase Clarke.

—La veré por la mañana, señorita Griffin —dijo—. Páselo bien.

La puerta se cerró sin que la hija del Presidente respondiera. El personal de seguridad de la Casa Blanca era responsable del bienestar de Clarke desde ese momento hasta que estuviese lista para marcharse al día siguiente. Lexa estaba deseando tener un día libre y, sobre todo, una noche relajante. Despidió el coche y se alejó, marcando una serie de números conocidos mientras la Casa Blanca y Clarke Griffin quedaban atrás.

Poco después de las nueve de la noche, Lexa se tumbó en el sillón con una bebida y contempló la escena que se veía desde las ventanas de su salón. Desde su apartamento se divisaba el resplandor de la Casa Blanca en la distancia. Se preguntó fugazmente cómo le iría a Clarke, pero enseguida desechó aquel pensamiento. Esa noche no tenía que preocuparse por ella. Alcanzó el teléfono, comprobó que el codificador funcionaba y marcó.

—Soy el número 38913 —indicó, cuando le respondió una voz femenina—. Quisiera confirmar mi cita de esta noche. —Esperó un momento mientras verificaban su número de identificación de cliente—. Sí, a las once en... —Dudó cuando su busca sonó—. Un segundo —añadió, comprobando el número. Era la Casa Blanca—. Volveré a llamar. Tal vez más tarde. Sí, sigue en pie; pagaré el tiempo adicional. Gracias.

Llamó a la otra línea, sin desactivar el codificador.

—Woods —dijo lacónicamente cuando alguien cogió el teléfono.

—¿Comandante? Soy Marcus. Siento molestarla, pero pensé que le gustaría que la llamase.

—¿Marcus? —preguntó, sorprendida—. ¿Qué hace usted ahí? ¿Qué pasa?

—No debería estar aquí. Se ha ido, comandante. La perdieron hace una hora.

—Maldita sea —exclamó—. ¿Qué han informado los equipos sobre el terreno? ¿Cuál es el estado de búsqueda?

Hubo un intervalo de silencio.

—Pues..., no la están buscando exactamente. El jefe del equipo de aquí no quería que nadie supiese que ella... había salido... y decidió esperar a que volviese por su cuenta. Cuando empezó a hacerse tarde, un amigo mío me llamó a escondidas.

—¿Anda por ahí fuera, perdida? ¿Están locos? —Tomó aliento tras sentir una fugaz punzada de miedo. No era propio de ella. Al segundo, ya se le había despejado la mente—. Muy bien. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Sólo el equipo de aquí dentro. No tienen ni un rastro que seguir.

Entendió el mensaje. «No saben que es lesbiana y él no quiere decírselo.»

—Vale. No podemos llamar a nuestra gente. Se supone que no sabemos nada de esto. —Fue hasta el dormitorio y cogió, de paso, la pistola y las llaves—. Puedo mirar en algunos sitios. Escuche, Marcus, hay un club itinerante que va de un lugar a otro por toda la ciudad. Muy exclusivo: sólo los enterados tienen la dirección. Localícemelo. Lo llamaré dentro de una hora.

—¿Y cómo voy a encon...?

Lexa interrumpió la protesta.

—No sé cómo, pero estoy segura de que lo hará.

Dos horas después, Marcus había conseguido por fin la dirección del club itinerante. A aquellas alturas, Lexa ya había visitado todos los bares gays que conocía y varios más que le había indicado Marcus, y se estaba quedando sin ideas. Era casi la medianoche de Nochevieja y todos los bares estaban atestados de hombres y mujeres exuberantes en diferentes grados de embriaguez y desnudez. No la había encontrado. Por lo que sabía, seguro que Clarke estaba en la cama con una novia que ellos desconocían. Ojalá fuera así. Cuando convenció al gorila de la puerta para que la dejase entrar en la exclusiva fiesta con un billete de cincuenta dólares a falta de invitación, descubrió que el interior era mucho peor de lo que había esperado. Música alta y gente por todas partes dando empujones para conseguir compañía con la que pasar la noche. El humo formaba nubes debajo de los sucios focos. El aire rebosaba sexo y alcohol. Se abrió paso hasta las sombrías profundidades de la sala, confiando en que Clarke no fuese ninguna de las rubias que veía.

La hija del Presidente vio a Lexa casi de inmediato. Llevaba media hora apoyada en la pared del vestíbulo que daba a los cuartos de baño, observando a una tía joven y dura, con pantalones de cuero negro ceñidos, que se pavoneaba junto a la barra, tratando de impresionar a sus amigas con sus bravuconadas. A Clarke le pareció que resultaría divertido jugar con ella. Siempre era una satisfacción humillar a las duras y apostaba lo que fuera a que podía hacer que aquélla le suplicase al cabo de un cuarto de hora. Estaba a punto de entrar en acción cuando divisó a Lexa. Lexa Woods, que le llevaba la cabeza a la mayoría de las mujeres, se abrió camino entre la multitud como si fuera un elegante cúter en el mar. Podría haber resultado alguien corriente con su ligera cazadora polo oscura, los vaqueros desteñidos y las botas de siempre, pero era, con toda probabilidad, la mujer más sexy de todas. Airosa y segura, ágil y poderosa, parecía una cazadora en busca de su presa. La oscuridad del vestíbulo le daba ventaja a Clarke. Cuando Lexa se acercó, el pulso de Clarke se aceleró. En aquella ocasión la presa se iba a convertir en cazadora. Lexa cruzó el arco que conducía al vestíbulo cuando empezó la cuenta atrás para la medianoche. La gente se apretaba a su alrededor, buscando a alguien con quien recibir la llegada del nuevo año. Como caída del cielo, Clarke la agarró por el brazo y la acorraló contra la pared, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Lexa se quedó atónita. Sintió la suavidad de aquellos pechos contra los suyos, el aliento caliente en el cuello y un muslo musculoso que se encajaba con firmeza en su entrepierna. La sensación fue tan inesperada que no tuvo tiempo de controlarla. Se quedó sin aliento cuando una puñalada de deseo recorrió su columna vertebral y explotó entre sus muslos. En un instante tenía el clítoris dolorosamente hinchado, duro y listo.

—Por Dios, pare...

—Feliz Año Nuevo, comandante —le susurró Clarke al oído y, luego, sujetó la cabeza de Lexa y le dio un beso posesivo.

—Hum. —Lexa gimió cuando la lengua inquisitiva de Clarke invadió su boca, añadiendo gasolina al fuego que la abrasaba. Le devolvió el beso; no pudo evitarlo. Durante un instante, se olvidó de dónde estaba e incluso de quién era. Sólo sentía los latidos en su cabeza y una exquisita punzada en sus entrañas mientras se precipitaba hacia el orgasmo. Inconscientemente, sus palmas se posaron sobre los pechos de Clarke, que jadeó y deslizó una mano entre las piernas de Lexa. —¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Lexa y apartó la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se golpeó contra la pared. Le temblaban las piernas y casi no podía hablar. Separó las manos del cuerpo de Clarke como si le quemase. Los dedos de Clarke la estimulaban y la atraían. La agarró de la muñeca y alejó la mano de su cuerpo. —¡No, maldita sea! ¡Ya basta!

—¿Está loca? —preguntó Clarke con la voz cargada de excitación—. Está muy caliente, muy dura, lo siento a través de sus pantalones. Casi a punto... Déjeme hacer lo que yo sé que le apetece.

—Esto no es lo que me apetece. —La verdad pura y simple le sirvió a Lexa para recuperar el control. Obligó a retroceder a Clarke y se deshizo de su contacto—. Quiero sacarla de aquí.

Los ojos de Clarke brillaron peligrosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de humillarse. El fuego del cuerpo de Lexa había encendido el suyo, y había estado casi a punto de correrse. Aún vibraba, y el más mínimo contacto la habría hecho estallar. Nadie le hacía una cosa así, a menos que ella quisiera.

—¡Jódase, agente Woods!

Clarke intentó alejarse, pero Lexa la sujetó por un brazo.

—Señorita Griffin, por favor.

—Déjeme en paz. —Clarke se sacudió de malos modos la mano que la retenía—. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

— Yo sí.

—Entonces haga como que no lo sabe —le espetó Clarke, tratando de perderse entre la multitud. No podía moverse con rapidez entre la masa de juerguistas, y Lexa no se apartó de su lado.

—No puedo —dijo Lexa en tono tajante. Se arriesgó a volver a tocarla y deslizó los dedos sobre el brazo de Clarke, lo cual la serenó un poco—. Por favor.

Clarke dio la vuelta, con el cuerpo rígido a causa de la furia.

—Pues haga su trabajo y no se cruce en mi camino.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo. —Lexa aceptó la leve concesión, no le quedaba más remedio.

Aunque le fastidiaba enormemente, dejó que Clarke fuese delante de ella. Quería llamar a Marcus para pedir apoyo, pero temía perder a Clarke si apartaba los ojos de ella durante un segundo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer a su lado hasta que la noche quedara configurada, y luego pediría otro equipo. A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía Clarke para deshacerse de ella, Lexa estaba lo bastante cerca como para oír a la hija del Presidente hablando con una joven rubia, que llevaba el pelo de punta, un tatuaje en un lado del cuello y unos pantalones de cuero tan ceñidos que proclamaban a gritos que estaba pidiendo guerra. A modo de saludo, Clarke la besó en la boca y anunció:

—Me voy. ¿Vienes conmigo?

La asombrada desconocida tardó unos segundos en encontrar las palabras, pero, cuando lo consiguió, sonrió con descaro y respondió:

—A donde tú quieras.

—Sígueme, nena. —Clarke la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia la puerta.

Lexa las siguió a una discreta distancia, mientras caminaban con las cinturas enlazadas. Cuando Clarke se detenía para acariciar y toquetear a su conquista, Lexa se ocultaba entre las sombras. Clarke nunca miraba hacia donde se hallaba Lexa, pero sabía que se encontraba allí, contemplando el espectáculo. Si aquella seducción estaba pensada para enfurecer a Lexa, la enfureció, pero seguramente no por las razones que pretendía Clarke. A Lexa la enojaba el riesgo que corría Clarke al escoger a una desconocida para poco menos que hacer el amor con ella en la calle, a unas cuantas manzanas de la Casa Blanca. Resultaba peligroso desde innumerables puntos de vista. Clarke Griffin era hermosa y brillante, y tenía talento. No necesitaba desperdiciarse en relaciones de una noche. Era arriesgado desde el punto de vista físico, suicida desde el punto de vista político y voluntariamente autodestructivo. «Y a ti qué te importa.» Cuando la joven, de repente, puso a Clarke contra una pared y deslizó las manos debajo de su jersey, Lexa estuvo a punto de acabar con aquel encuentro. Se le encogió el estómago al ver a Clarke acorralada y casi indefensa. Jurando para sus adentros, Lexa apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo y se esforzó en recordarse a sí misma que Clarke Griffin tenía todo el derecho a hacer lo que estaba haciendo y que cualquier intento de intervenir sólo serviría para que la próxima vez fuese más temeraria. Al cabo de un segundo, oyó la risa de Clarke y vio cómo empujaba a su acompañante. Una manzana más allá, ambas desaparecieron en un hotel. Lexa observó que Clarke reservaba una habitación y, luego, conducía a su nueva amiga a los ascensores. Mientras la puerta se cerraba, Clarke agarró a la mujer por el pelo y la besó. A Lexa le ardía la sangre cuando fue a la recepción y estampó su placa identificativa sobre el mostrador.

—Déme el número de la habitación.

—Pero...

—Si lo hace, me iré. Pero, si me obliga a esperar un maldito segundo, cerraré este lugar durante las seis horas siguientes.

Dos minutos después, a la una de la madrugada, Lexa estaba en el vestíbulo del hotel Franklin. Su llamada obtuvo respuesta inmediata.

—¿Marcus?

—Sí, comandante. Dígame que la ha encontrado, por favor.

—Envíe a dos de los nuestros, no del equipo de la Casa Blanca, al hotel Franklin del paseo. Esperaré aquí hasta que lleguen. Está en la habitación 1302 y creo que pasará la noche en ella. Necesito a alguien en la habitación de enfrente —la he reservado— y un coche abajo para interceptarla cuando salga.

—Entendido.

Lexa se frotó los ojos y agradeció que el conserje del hotel no hubiese prestado mucho atención cuando Clarke firmó. Lexa sólo le había dejado ver su placa de refilón y no creía que él reconociese a Clarke. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando. «Dios.»

—Marcus, no comente nada de esto, por amor de Dios. Si el gabinete de prensa de la Casa Blanca descubre su pequeña aventura, los tendremos encima por la mañana.

—¿Alguna información sobre la persona con la que está? —preguntó Marcus, en tono dubitativo.

—No —respondió Lexa, cortante. «Quienquiera que sea, será mejor que no llegue a saber quién la ha abordado.» Volvió a verlas: la boca de Clarke en el cuello de la mujer, sus manos recorriendo la extensión de su cuerpo. Durante un segundo, sintió los pechos de Clarke en sus propias palmas y recordó los dedos entre sus muslos, atormentándola con la presión perfecta...

—Comandante, ¿sigue ahí?

—Sí —afirmó, con la voz tomada por el recuerdo.

—Habrá alguien ahí dentro de cinco minutos —aseguró Marcus.

—Bien. —Lexa lanzó un suspiro entrecortado—. Dígales que se den prisa.

En Lexa bullía una peligrosa combinación de ira y deseo cuando salió del ascensor al pequeño vestíbulo que daba a su apartamento. Se detuvo, sorprendida, al ver a una majestuosa rubia sentada en el banco que había en un hueco. Chelsey dejó a un lado un libro y le sonrió.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Lexa—. No era mi intención hacerte esperar en la escalera.

Su visitante se levantó y guardó el libro en un elegante bolso de piel.

—Lo sé, pero mi noche ya estaba planeada, y esto es bastante seguro. Sé que estoy dando las cosas por sentadas y si quieres, puedo irme. Pero has reservado la noche entera.

—No, entra —dijo Lexa mientras abría la puerta—. Te debo una copa.

Encendió el conmutador de la luz, lo que les dio luz suficiente para moverse, y se volvió hacia la mujer que entraba tras ella:

—Lo siento...

—No pasa nada —dijo la rubia, rozando un instante la mejilla de Lexa. Cuando deslizó la mano sobre el pecho de Lexa, la oyó respirar profundamente y sintió también el temblor y el acaloramiento. Conocía los síntomas. Con un susurro gutural, afirmó—: Necesitas un poco de atención.

Sin esperar respuesta, empujó a Lexa suavemente contra la puerta y la retuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho. Bajó la otra mano para aflojarle los botones del pantalón. La rápida sacudida de las caderas bajo sus dedos fue una respuesta muda. Apartó la mano del pecho para apoyarla en la pared, se inclinó y navegó bajo los vaqueros de Lexa.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gimió Lexa, rezando para aguantar de pie. Estaba tan dura que le dolía desde que Clarke la había tocado en el bar y la urgente necesidad no se había calmado.

El primer contacto fue atroz. Agarró la manilla de la puerta para sostenerse y cerró los ojos. Las caricias eran seguras, abrumadoras e incesantes. Lexa oyó sus propios gemidos. Estaba apoyada contra la pared, con el cuerpo rígido por el esfuerzo que hacía para controlar la creciente presión, y sus caderas se movían hacia la mano que esperaba. Cuando los dedos la presionaron despacio, jadeó:

—Lo estoy perdiendo.

—No pasa nada —murmuró una voz dulce.

Intentó aguantar, con la mandíbula apretada hasta que le dolió. Tras otra firme caricia, estalló. Gritó con voz ronca mientras la explosión la sacudía y su cabeza se balanceaba con cada pulsación. Cuando al fin se calmó, le sorprendió seguir en pie.

—Oh, Dios —resolló sin aliento—. No quería que fuese tan rápido.

—No creo que dependiese de ti. —Su acompañante se rió ligeramente y se apartó con discreción para que Lexa pudiese recobrar la compostura. Chelsey sabía que la excitación no guardaba relación con ella, como sucedía a menudo, según sospechaba.

—¿Quieres tomar la copa ahora? —preguntó Lexa secamente, mientras peleaba con los botones de sus vaqueros. Le temblaban muchísimo las manos.

—Pues la verdad es que sí —dijo Chelsey con una sonrisa. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el baño y añadió—: Enseguida vuelvo.

Lexa fue hasta el bar con las piernas no muy firmes y sirvió una copa para cada una. Un minuto después, ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá, frente a las ventanas que llegaban hasta el techo. Permanecieron en silencio en la penumbra durante unos minutos y, luego, Lexa preguntó:

—¿Te molesta la no correspondencia? —Como su invitada no respondía, añadió en voz baja—: Lo siento. Ha sido una indiscreción y no es cosa mía.

—No, no pasa nada —contestó amablemente—. No espero correspondencia de ningún tipo, y la mayoría de las veces tampoco la deseo.

«La mayoría de las veces.» Ahora le tocaba a Lexa callarse. A pesar de las numerosas ocasiones en que se habían visto, nunca habían hablado de nada personal. Jamás había querido saber nada de Chelsey. Chelsey. Ni siquiera había pretendido saber su nombre. No tenía ni idea de por qué le había preguntado aquello en ese momento.

—Esto es un trabajo y debes entender que lo hago porque quiero. No existe ningún tipo de coerción —explicó.

Lexa la creyó. Los servicios de aquel calibre sólo se conseguían por recomendación y Lexa la había obtenido de un funcionario de altísimo nivel del consulado italiano. Un diplomático que conocía desde siempre le había garantizado que el servicio era seguro y discreto, y que a las acompañantes les pagaban muy bien. Aunque Lexa ignoraba quiénes eran ni qué sentían. Hasta la última cita, ambas habían mantenido ocultas sus identidades y sus secretos. Se trataba de una transacción de negocios con una capa buena educación, nada más.

—Entonces, ¿a veces te agradaría hacerlo de las formas? —preguntó Lexa.

—Ten por seguro que no te echaría de mi cama —respondió Chelsey en tono cortés y, a continuación, soltó una carcajada que restó importancia a su afirmación—, si es que querías oír.

—No te pregunto eso. —Lexa luchaba con las palabras. Cómo podía explicarle que hacía meses que no sentía deseos de tocar a ninguna mujer, que la mera idea pensar en alguien la aterrorizaba, y que todo estaba aun demasiado próximo; que cuando los recuerdos y la culpa la incapacitaban para pensar o para dormir, el sexo le daba unas pocas horas de paz, siempre que no experimentara más que el afán de desahogo—. No puedo... No he...

Chelsey la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el muslo.

—No necesito que me hagas el amor. Si así te sientes mejor, disfruto con lo que hacemos. Mucho. Es así.

Lexa asintió y lo aceptó, porque se encontraba demasiado cansada y alterada por su pérdida de control, primero en el bar y luego allí, como para pensar con claridad. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa, se levantó y extendió la mano.

—Quiero que te quedes esta noche —dijo, deseando dormir por fin.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 7_**

A la mañana siguiente Clarke abandonó su habitación, sola, un poco antes de las siete. No dijo nada cuando los dos agentes del Servicio Secreto salieron de la habitación de enfrente y se pusieron a su lado. Una vez en el vehículo, se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Oyó que el jefe del equipo llamaba a Lexa y la informaba de la hora aproximada de llegada a la residencia. «Estupendo. Realmente me apetece verla en este momento.» Lexa estaba esperando en la entrada lateral de la Casa Blanca cuando el Suburban frenó. Observó cómo Clarke descendía y se fijó en sus ojos, ligeramente hundidos, y en su expresión tensa. Habría que darse prisa para conseguir que despachara al gabinete de prensa sin necesidad de anunciar que había pasado la noche fuera. Y Clarke tenía toda la pinta de haber pasado la noche fuera y levantada, tirándose a alguien. Lexa se imaginó que su aspecto no debía de ser mucho mejor que el de Clarke, porque se sentía fatal. No se saludaron. Lexa guió a Clarke a través de la entrada de servicio y por un laberinto de pasillos hasta el ascensor que conducía a los aposentos de la familia.

—Estaré fuera con los coches. El avión sale a las ocho y media.

—Estupendo.

El trayecto al aeropuerto apenas media hora después fue igual de frío. En el avión, Clarke le echó un vistazo al pasillo y se tendió en los asientos de atrás. Lexa se acomodó en el primer asiento, se inclinó y cerró los ojos. No había dormido mucho. Ninguno de ellos lo había hecho. Entre seguir el rostro de Clarke y vigilar el hotel el resto de la noche, la mitad del equipo había trabajado en una noche que contaban tener libre. Cuando el avión aterrizó en Nueva York cuarenta minutos después, Lexa acompañó a Clarke al vehículo de servicio que esperaba y se sentó a su lado en la parte de atrás. Al cabo de una hora Clarke debía reunirse con el alcalde para presidir el desfile del día de Año Nuevo.

—¿A donde, señorita Griffin? —preguntó Lexa automáticamente. Desde la desaparición de Clarke la noche anterior y su tardía aparición esa mañana, toda la agenda había cambiado. Lexa no tenía ni idea de sus planes y la enfurecía aquella desventaja. Por una vez, Clarke se mostró obediente.

—Debo ir a casa a cambiarme.

Lexa asintió, le transmitió el mensaje al conductor y al coche que las seguía y se recostó en el asiento. Aplacó su ira. No le daría a Clarke la satisfacción de saber lo desasosegante que había sido para ella el interludio del bar. Las horas vividas con Chelsey le habían proporcionado satisfacción a su cuerpo, pero no habían borrado el recuerdo de la boca de Clarke en la suya ni la exigente promesa de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Era un recuerdo que a Lexa no le agradaba, y los ligeros arañazos que observó en los labios de Clarke le indicaron que había pasado la noche satisfaciendo sus necesidades con una extraña. «Por Dios, Woods, no seas idiota. Cualquiera servirá, al menos mientras ella lleve las riendas. Lo que ocurrió es que estabas a tiro.»

Cuando se detuvieron ante al apartamento de Clarke, Lexa envió a Marcus a por café mientras ella aguardaba en el vehículo. Cerró los ojos sin pensar en nada. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, levantó la vista y la desvió rápidamente, mientras Clarke Griffin se deslizaba en el asiento de atrás y se sentaba frente a ella. Aquella mujer no se parecía en nada a la que Lexa había seguido hasta el bar gay de Washington la noche anterior. La otra era salvaje, indómita e indomable. Clarke se comportaba como una depredadora, mucho más peligrosa aún porque resultaba irresistible. Era hermosa como los animales salvajes y Lexa había caído presa de su poder aunque se empeñase en negarlo. En aquel momento veía a una mujer elegante y refinada, sin el menor parecido con la criatura de la noche anterior, aunque igual de inalcanzable. El hambre feroz que transmitían los ojos de Clarke había sido sustituida por una calma glacial. Si alentaban pensamientos detrás de la pared de hielo azul, no se traslucían. Llevaba abierto el abrigo de confección y, debajo, un traje entallado, cuya chaqueta desabotonada dejaba al descubierto una blusa de seda. La falda se subió cuando cruzó las piernas. Lexa la encontró tan atractiva de aquella forma como la noche anterior. Y no se sentía más segura, pues era bien consciente de los acelerados latidos de su corazón. A modo de defensa, Lexa se obligó a centrarse en el trabajo que venía a continuación. Era una de las apariciones más peligrosas de Clarke, puesto que estaría al descubierto y muy visible en medio de una multitud. Cuando llegaron a la zona de visión central, donde el alcalde y Clarke comentarían el paso del desfile, la jefa de seguridad del alcalde, una pelirroja de poco más de cuarenta años, muy seria, saludó a Lexa.

—Capitán Vie —se presentó la morena con energía, mientras extendía la mano y contemplaba a Lexa sin disimulo. Lexa asintió y le devolvió el firme apretón.

—Lexa Woods.

Tras mirar de pasada a su colega, Lexa supervisó el podio donde debía sentarse Clarke. Frunció el entrecejo al observar que la parte trasera de la elevada plataforma quedaba abierta en la zona de aparcamiento de los camiones y furgonetas que transportaban el equipo de sonido y la parafernalia de vídeo. Cualquiera podía acercarse por allí, por lo que llamó a Marcus para que situase a varias personas en el lugar. Vie observó la maniobra y se apresuró a ordenar a dos de los suyos que se uniesen a los agentes del Servicio Secreto.

Clarke contemplaba divertida cómo las dos jefas de seguridad se valoraban la una a la otra subrepticiamente, como dos perros supervisando el territorio común. Estaba segura de que Maya Vie era lesbiana, y la forma en que había mirado a Lexa Woods se lo había reafirmado. Durante un breve instante sintió una oleada de celos. No cabía duda de que Woods era una de las mujeres más fascinantes que había conocido y tampoco dudaba de que serían muchas las mujeres que reclamaban su atención. El hecho de que la preocupase, aunque sólo un momento, la había irritado muchísimo. Clarke volvió a dedicarse a sus actividades, centrándose en el alcalde y su séquito. Desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Lexa Woods ocupase más lugar del necesario en sus pensamientos. Mientras ofrecía respuestas despreocupadas a la amable conversación del alcalde, Clarke intentaba no pensar en la noche anterior ni en el hecho de que, cada vez que le arrancaba un grito a su ansiosa conquista, hubiera deseado que fuera Lexa respondiendo a sus caricias. Sabía perfectamente que el cuerpo que se retorcía bajo el suyo no era el de la mujer que había poseído durante un instante fugaz en el bar. Tampoco podía olvidar el efecto que le había causado el contacto con Lexa. El deseo que irradiaba el cuerpo de Lexa era sobrecogedor. Su encendida respuesta había excitado tanto a Clarke que su efecto prolongado la condujo al orgasmo cuando hacía el amor con la joven desconocida. No se había desnudado, ni siquiera había permitido que la tocara, pero se corrió pensando en Lexa. Ni siquiera en aquel momento lograba apartarla de su mente. La respiración rápida de Lexa, la brusca elevación de sus caderas bajo la mano de Clarke: todo aquello había encendido su pasión como no lo había hecho nadie desde que tenía memoria. Sólo de pensarlo se agitaba de nuevo. «Dios, que pase. No se rendirá. Lo único que le importa son las normas y los reglamentos.»

—¿Está lista, señorita Griffin? —preguntó cortésmente el asistente del alcalde, arrancándole una sonrisa automática.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Por suerte, podía participar en un acto de aquel tipo sin pensar. Había vivido en el primer plano desde la adolescencía. Sonreía en el momento apropiado, hacía las pertinentes observaciones elogiosas sobre los participantes y resultaba distinguida y encantadora. Para facilitar las cosas, las cámaras la adoraban. Con cualquier luz parecía como si su rostro hubiera sido esculpido en una moneda griega. Por su personalidad y su aspecto, solían pedirle que presidiese acontecimientos mediáticos de aquel estilo. Lo hacía porque tenía que hacerlo y porque le importaba la imagen de su padre. Sin embargo, el aspecto pagaba su precio. Era consciente de que los hombres le dedicaban miradas apenas veladas de mal disimulado deseo. No lo habría soportado en ninguna otra circunstancia. Si hubiese sucedido en la calle, donde no la reconocían fácilmente, habría dejado bien claro que carecía de interés. Pero, de aquella forma, se convirtió en una involuntaria participante en la farsa. Nunca se había acostumbrado del todo y aquel subterfugio la humillaba a sus propios ojos y la ponía furiosa. Sólo por la noche, cuando se despojaba de su personaje público y se aferraba a lo poco que poseía de su propia vida, se sentía ella misma. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella tarde tenía la clara conciencia de que Lexa Woods se hallaba detrás de ella, fuera del ángulo de enfoque de las cámaras. El hecho de que Lexa supiese la verdad sobre ella hacía que, en cierta manera, el evento transcurriese de un modo un poco más llevadero; su presencia le recordaba a Clarke cómo era en realidad. Cuando el acto terminó, dio las gracias a todos y se retiró, cansada. Lexa se colocó enseguida a su lado.

—¿Lista para marcharse? —Su tono sonó amable. Resultaba evidente el agotamiento de Clarke.

—Dios mío, sí.

Clarke no se relajó hasta que subieron al Suburban para dirigirse a su apartamento. Lexa se sentó frente a ella en silencio. Sin embargo, no era el silencio pesado e incómodo del trayecto anterior desde el aeropuerto, sino más bien una conveniente recuperación de energía tras la tensión de la tarde. Clarke tuvo que reconocer que se había sentido segura. A pesar de todos los años que llevaba viviendo experiencias de esa clase, nunca había superado del todo la sensación de ser vulnerable. Había algo en la presencia de Lexa Woods que le permitía olvidar momentáneamente que millones de ojos se fijaban en ella. Y no porque las docenas de predecesores de Woods no se hubiesen tomado el trabajo en serio, sino porque Clarke siempre percibía que trabajaban por deber y no por ella. Lo que hacía a Lexa tan atrayente, y al mismo tiempo tan irritante, era el hecho de que, cuando se centraba en ti, podías estar segura de que te estaba viendo.

—Gracias por hacerlo tan bien —dijo Clarke.

—De nada.

—Suba, comandante —le pidió Clarke cuando el coche se detuvo delante del edificio—. Podemos repasar la agenda del resto de la semana.

Lexa se apresuró a ocultar su sorpresa ante una invitación tan inusual.

—Claro.

Cuando las puertas de atrás se abrieron, Lexa salió primero. Echó un vistazo rápido a la calle, se cercioró de la seguridad de la zona y le tendió la mano a Clarke. Fue un gesto automático y lo hizo sin pensar. Clarke dudó un segundo y, luego, tomó la mano que se le ofrecía. El contacto era firme y frío, y no prestó atención al cosquilleo que experimentaron sus propios dedos.

—Gracias.

Los otros miembros del equipo las acompañaron al ascensor privado que conducía al ático de Clarke y, a continuación, se dirigieron al segundo ascensor para ir a la sala de control situada debajo. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso superior, Lexa salió y, en un gesto rutinario, barrió visualmente el vestíbulo. Sacó la pistola con un movimiento veloz. De pronto, se volvió hacia Clarke, que se encontraba a su lado, y la cogió por la cintura. La empujó con fuerza hacia el ascensor, protegiéndola del vestíbulo con su propio cuerpo.

—Quédese detrás de mí —ordenó, mientras pulsaba el botón del portal—. Marcus —dijo en tono urgente al micrófono—. Precinte el edificio. Que el equipo uno se reúna con nosotras en el ascensor. Tenemos un código rojo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Clarke, nerviosa.

—Vamos a evacuar. —Lexa levantó la mano para hacerla callar y siguió comunicándose con el segundo oficial al mando—. Hay un paquete junto a la puerta del apartamento de Egret. Llame a la brigada de explosivos.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y cuatro agentes las rodearon inmediatamente. Lexa abría paso, caminando delante de Clarke para bloquear la visibilidad de su cuerpo. El grupo empujó a la desconcertada joven por el vestíbulo y las puertas dobles de cristal hasta un coche que esperaba. En unos segundos el Suburban circulaba a toda velocidad entre el tráfico de última hora del día de Año Nuevo.

—Que salgan los civiles del edificio —ordenó Lexa cuando oyó por la radio lo que sucedía en la sala de mando—. Reúnanlos a todos para interrogarlos. Quiero una lista de todas las personas que han estado en el edificio esta última semana. Bien... Avisaré cuando lleguemos a la casa segura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Clarke—. ¿Adonde vamos?

—A un alojamiento temporal —respondió Lexa.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta que pueda evaluar el grado de amenaza.

La casa segura era, en realidad, una amplia suite en el piso más alto de uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de la zona residencial. En cuanto entraron, Lexa volvió a establecer comunicación con Marcus. Mientras tanto, Clarke se dedicó a caminar en silencio por el salón. Cuando Lexa acabó de hablar, Clarke se enfrentó con ella.

—¿Le importaría explicarme qué diablos está ocurriendo?

—Alguien le ha dejado un regalo. Hasta que averigüemos qué es y quién lo ha hecho, no estará a salvo en casa.

—¿Y debo suponer que se cree que me voy a quedar aquí? —preguntó Clarke, incrédula.

—No tengo tiempo para discutir con usted. Lo que importa en este momento es su seguridad, no su comodidad. Cuando sepa lo que hay en la caja y cómo consiguieron acceder al ático sin que nuestras cámaras de vigilancia lo grabasen, le daré una idea de cuándo podrá regresar. Hay que renovar todo el sistema de seguridad y hacer un barrido de su apartamento.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi trabajo? —preguntó Clarke, preocupada. No pudo ocultar el temblor de su voz—. Todo mi trabajo se encuentra en el loft. Hay protección contra el fuego, pero no contra una horda de descuidados agentes del Servicio Secreto que van a patear el apartamento.

Lexa se acordó de los montones de lienzos y de trabajos a medio hacer que ocupaban casi la mitad del espacio del loft de Clarke. El trabajo era irreemplazable y, posiblemente, muy valioso. Sin embargo, lo que vio en los ojos de Clarke no fue preocupación por la pérdida material, sino por la pérdida de sus creaciones. Para un artista perder su trabajo era como para otra persona perder una parte del cuerpo.

—Lo entiendo —se apresuró a decir Lexa—. Hablaré con Marcus y me aseguraré de que todos comprendan lo que hay en su apartamento. Tenemos que registrarlo todo. Podría aparecer una cosa escondida en cualquier parte. Si alguien ha sido capaz de invadir su seguridad para dejar un paquete junto a su puerta, debemos asumir que también tuvo acceso al interior de su apartamento. Lo siento, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Clarke analizó la mirada de Lexa y encontró sinceridad y empatia en la profundidad de sus oscuros ojos verdes.

—Gracias —susurró, en un tono dulce.

—En cuanto tengamos la situación bajo control, mandaré que alguien le traiga su ropa. ¿Desea algo más?

—¿Una cara diferente? —Clarke hizo una mueca—. ¿Puede traerme a alguien que me dé un día de anonimato?

—¿Y qué le parece una pizza y seis botellines de cerveza Corona?

Clarke se rió a su pesar.

—Si eso es lo mejor que se le ocurre, comandante, es usted un coñazo. Sin embargo, considerando los límites que nos imponen las circunstancias, acepto.

Como estaba previsto, tuvieron que pasar seis horas para que Lexa se convenciese de que no había peligro en el edificio de apartamentos. El paquete envuelto en simple papel marrón que habían dejado junto a la puerta de Clarke no contenía ninguna bomba. Los perros enviados para investigarlo no mostraron el más mínimo interés y tampoco detectaron nada que los excitase en el apartamento. Media docena de agentes registraron el loft y no encontraron pruebas de manipulación. Marcus iba de camino con el paquete y algunas cosas para unos cuantos días. Lexa calculó que tardarían un poco en cambiar todas las cerraduras del edificio, rehacer los pases de seguridad de los equipos de limpieza, los hombres de mantenimiento y los ocupantes de los otros apartamentos, y revisar los de los visitantes de paso que habían estado en el edificio la semana anterior. Aún no le había contado los planes a Clarke y no le apetecía mucho hacerlo. Hasta que tuviesen una idea más exacta de lo que había ocurrido, no podía permitir que Clarke abandonase la casa segura. Lexa intentaría permanecer allí en persona al menos los primeros días. Marcus se encargaba de organizar la vigilancia del hotel durante las veinticuatro horas del día. La suite se componía de dos dormitorios, una amplia zona de estar y un bar, y contaba con un televisor de pantalla plana. Estarían apiñados, pero se las arreglarían. Un golpe en la puerta captó la atención de Lexa. Atravesó la habitación rápidamente mientras introducía la mano en la chaqueta para abrir el broche de su pistolera. Se tranquilizó cuando Marcus anunció que era él.

—¿Qué tiene para mí? —se apresuró a preguntarle.

Marcus llevaba en las manos un paquete del tamaño de una caja de zapatos.

—Esto. Los chicos de explosivos y los técnicos de pruebas han terminado con él.

—Excelente. —Lexa indicó a Marcus que la siguiese hasta la mesa de la sala de estar. Clarke apareció en la puerta del dormitorio principal cuando Lexa iba a coger el paquete. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Lexa leyó la pregunta que Clarke no se atrevía a formular.

—Acompáñenos, por favor, señorita Griffin —dijo Lexa en voz baja. Ante la rápida expresión de sorpresa de Marcus, se limitó a mirarlo con firmeza. No tenía que dar explicaciones. Le tocaba hacerlo.

Cuando Clarke se sentó a la derecha de Lexa ante la mesita, Lexa examinó con cuidado el exterior del paquete. La única dirección que aparecía era el nombre de Clarke escrito en letras de imprenta con un rotulador mágico de color negro. No había sello de correos ni otras señales de identificación. El envoltorio parecía papel corriente de embalaje precintado con cinta adhesiva. Lexa levantó la tapa con cautela, apartó el papel y quedó al descubierto una caja de cartón. Había ligeros residuos de polvo para detectar huellas dactilares por todas partes, dentro y fuera. Abrió las solapas y sacó una simple hoja de papel. La miró durante un segundo y, luego, la colocó sobre la mesa para que Clarke y Marcus pudiesen leer las palabras escritas en ella. En su mandíbula se tensó un músculo cuando releyó las palabras manuscritas.

Eres muy hermosa. ¿Por qué te desperdicias con quienes no te merecen? Sé lo singular y preciosa que eres. Puedo perdonar tus pecados. Te vigilo. Espero tu señal.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Clarke. De repente, sintió frío, como si una mano extraña hubiese acariciado su piel desnuda, e, inconscientemente, se inclinó hacia Lexa.

—Que Grant devuelva esto al laboratorio de análisis caligráfico y me hagan un informe sobre el papel —ordenó Lexa con tono pétreo. «Hijo de puta. Nunca más volverás a acercarte a ella.»

—Entendido —dijo Marcus en voz baja.

—Quiero una vigilancia fotográfica en tiempo real durante las veinticuatro horas del día de la calle del edificio de apartamentos. Asigne nuestro mejor personal técnico a ello. Quiero ver a todos los reincidentes, los vagabundos y a cualquiera que parezca mínimamente sospechoso. —Lexa apoyó las palmas sobre la mesa, porque sentía unas ganas enormes de golpear algo. Horas antes, Clarke había compadecido ante miles de personas. La noche anterior había paseado por las calles de Washington con una desconocida. Según todos los informes, hacía semanas que era vulnerable. «Y nosotros hemos estado sentados tranquilamente sin hacer nada para protegerla. Bueno, pues se acabó.»

—Es un acosador, ¿verdad? —preguntó Clarke, deseando que hubiese otra explicación.

—Me temo que sí —respondió Lexa. Era la peor de las noticias. Los acosadores resultaban impredecibles y difíciles de identificar, y generalmente no solían tener antecedentes penales. Clarke Griffin estaría en peligro en cualquier parte. El trabajo de Lexa se había vuelto diez veces más duro y, habida cuenta de las dificultades que entrañaba seguirle el rastro a un sujeto reticente, la tarea se presentaba negrísima.

—¿Cuándo puedo volver a casa? —preguntó Clarke en voz baja.

—No antes de una semana —respondió Lexa, sinceramente.

—¡Seguro que está de broma!

Lexa se rió sin ganas.

—Ojalá.

—¿Debo informar al jefe de personal, comandante? —preguntó Marcus.

—Lo haré yo. —Lexa suspiró—. Quería revisar primero las cintas de las cámaras de vídeo. ¿Las tiene?

—Por favor, no meta a Washburn —se apresuró a decir Clarke.

—Debo hacerlo. Ya lo sabe —respondió Lexa.

—¿No puede esperar? Si informa a la Casa Blanca, esto saldrá mañana en las noticias. No volveré a disfrutar de otro momento de paz.

Lexa la miró desde su lado de la mesa. Había algo parecido a la súplica en sus ojos.

—¿Puede dejarnos un minuto? —le dijo Lexa a Marcus.

Marcus la miró con cara de ir a protestar, pero tras un segundo salió al vestíbulo. Lexa se inclinó hacia Clarke y le habló con dulzura.

—Esto es grave. No puedo ocultárselo a mis superiores.

—No me diga que le importa que la reprendan. —Clarke se rió, incrédula.

—Esa no es la cuestión. Si esto va a más, necesitaré ayuda. No estoy dispuesta a arriesgar su seguridad para proteger su intimidad.

—No estamos hablando de mi intimidad. —Clarke alzó la voz, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse—. Estamos hablando de mi vida íntima y no quiero que salga en las noticias de las seis.

—¿De verdad le preocupan las noticias?

—Tal vez no. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, da igual. —Clarke rozó de pasada la mano de Lexa, en un gesto que sorprendió a las dos—. No hay mucha diferencia entre verse acosada por un admirador obsesionado o por una horda de periodistas hambrientos. De cualquier forma, yo soy la víctima.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza, sin hacer caso a la punzada de empatia ni al calor de los dedos de Clarke sobre su piel.

—Aunque fuera posible, no lo haría. No nos ha facilitado mucho la labor de protegerla. Sinceramente, no puedo confiar en usted.

—¿Y si pudiera? ¿Si le prometo seguir la ley al pie de la letra? ¿Me daría un poco más de tiempo? Tal vez consiga aclarar el caso en cuestión de días.

«Por pura casualidad, tal vez.» Lexa fue hacia las ventanas que se asomaban a Central Park. La decisión parecía simple. El protocolo exigía que, al primer signo de amenaza, intensificase las medidas de seguridad en torno al sujeto. No notificarlo a sus superiores la colocaba, sin duda, en una posición arriesgada. Por otro lado, era la primera vez que sorprendía un mínimo signo de cooperación en Clarke Griffin. Necesitaba esa cooperación para arreglar la situación. Aquello requería sentido táctico y, al menos por el momento, tenía suficientes colaboradores como para permanecer dentro del margen de seguridad. Desde una altura de veinte pisos contempló los caballos y las calesas que circulaban por las calles del parque, bajo la luz de las farolas. Clarke permanecía callada en el otro extremo de la habitación, pero Lexa sentía sus ojos clavados en su espalda. Clarke había sido vulnerable y, sobre todo, estaba asustada. Lexa intentó dar la impresión de que aquello no afectaba a su decisión.

—Lo mantendré en silencio entre tanto, siempre que no haya más amenazas. —Lexa se apartó de la ventana, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos—. Y contando con que colabore conmigo.

—Trato hecho. —Clarke se relajó enseguida.

—A la siguiente señal de contacto, tendré que avisar al jefe de personal. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—Gracias.

Lexa observó a Clarke atentamente con un hombro apoyado en la pared. No había dormido nada la noche anterior: había perseguido a Clarke y, luego, había intentado ahuyentar el fantasma sexual de la joven. Era casi medianoche. Se hallaba exhausta y aún le quedaban horas de trabajo.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de quién podría hacer algo así?

—¿Y por qué habría de tenerla? —repuso Clarke, a la defensiva, en un tono de sorpresa.

—Tal vez no haya sido el primer intento de contacto —comentó Lexa amablemente. El estómago se le encogió al percibir una fugaz ráfaga de horror en el rostro de Clarke—. ¿Le ha llamado la atención alguien que se comportase de forma extraña?

—No.

—¿Alguien que intentase acercarse a usted en el gimnasio o en la galería, o tal vez en un bar?

—No, nadie.

—¿Alguien con quién haya pasado la noche?

—Lo ha visto con sus propios ojos —dijo Clarke sin alterarse, con la mirada fija en el rostro de Lexa—. Las mujeres con las que salgo no tienen ni idea de quién soy. Si me conocen de algo es por el nombre de Allison.

—Su segundo nombre —observó Lexa—. ¿Y qué me dice de los nombres de ellas? ¿Me puede dar una lista o sus direcciones?

—No, a menos que las palabras «nena», «cariño» y «corazón» le sirvan de algo —respondió Clarke en tono mordaz.

—¿Y alguien a quién haya frecuentado con más regularidad?

—No ha habido nadie —declaró Clarke, cortante.

Lexa se pasó la mano por el pelo y soltó un suspiro involuntario. Había contado con que tal vez surgiese una pista entre las relaciones sexuales de Clarke. Si el acosador era completamente anónimo y totalmente desconocido para Clarke, sólo podrían capturarlo —a él o a ella— por pura casualidad.

—Muy bien —dijo Lexa—. Cuando Marcus regrese, necesito que visione las cintas de seguridad con nosotros. Tal vez reconozca a alguien entrando o saliendo del edificio.

—De acuerdo. —Se sentía como si hubiese pasado cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir y al mirar a Lexa se dio cuenta de que también ella se encontraba agotada. El traje habitualmente impecable de la agente se veía arrugado y se le marcaban círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Clarke notó la necesidad de apartarle el pelo despeinado de la frente y sintió un deseo aún más inquietante de quitarle la chaqueta y llevarla al sofá. En la escena siguiente se imaginó a sí misma desabotonando la camisa de Lexa. Se levantó de pronto y borró las imágenes de su mente.

—Voy a dormir un rato, ya que me van a tener despierta el resto de la noche —afirmó, en tono tajante.

Lexa observó la espalda erguida de Clarke mientras caminaba por la sala, hasta que cerró de golpe la puerta del dormitorio. Luego, se dejó caer en el sillón, cansada, y se permitió unos minutos de calma antes de que comenzase la larga noche. No supo más hasta que oyó llamar a la puerta y percibió movimiento en la habitación. Abrió los ojos y vio a Clarke a punto de abrir la puerta.

—¡Clarke! —Lexa atravesó la habitación antes de que Clarke tuviese tiempo de girar el pomo de la puerta. La agarró por el brazo y le dijo bruscamente: —Deje que lo haga yo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Clarke, sorprendida. La jefa de seguridad había sacado la pistola y mostraba una expresión resuelta. Por primera vez, Clarke fue realmente consciente de la gravedad de la situación. También comprendió que Lexa Woods había hablado en serio de protegerla. La cicatriz reciente en el muslo de Lexa era un elocuente testimonio de su disposición a la hora de arriesgarse para proteger a otros. A Clarke se le encogió el estómago al pensar en que pudiesen herir a Lexa y, durante un segundo, dudó, sin levantar la mano del pomo.

—Póngase detrás de mí, por favor —ordenó Lexa con firmeza, al tiempo que retiraba cuidadosamente la mano de Clarke. Se interpuso entre Clarke y la puerta y, con la pistola a la altura del hombro, preguntó—: ¿Quién es?

—Reyes y Marcus —contestó Marcus.

Lexa entreabrió la puerta el espacio que permitía la cadena de seguridad y escudriñó el iluminado vestíbulo. Marcus y la joven agente se encontraban en la entrada. Bajó la pistola y franqueó la puerta para que entrasen. Cuando pasaron, echó un vistazo al vestíbulo, guardó su automática de servicio y cerró la puerta.

—¿Han traído las cintas

—Las cintas y la cena —respondió Marcus y abrió varias bolsas. Miró a su jefa, pues sabía que tenía que estar cansada y hambrienta. La hija del Presidente también observaba a la comandante. Marcus no logró discernir bien la expresión de su rostro, pero semejaba una mezcla de fascinación e incertidumbre. Había también algo más, algo que le recordaba la forma en que los hombres miraban a las mujeres. Era la primera vez que veía algo tan abiertamente sexual entre mujeres. Por un instante se preguntó si la comandante se daba cuenta, e incluso si se daba cuenta la propia Clarke.

—Bien —Lexa habló en tono enérgico—. Que todo el mundo coja lo que quiera para comer y empecemos a visionar esas cintas. Señorita Griffin, me temo que habré de rogarle que las vea con nosotros. Resultará aburrido, pero tal vez reconozca a alguien.

—Por supuesto —asintió Clarke con un tono de voz inusitadamente sumiso—. ¿No me prometió alguien una Corona?

Lexa miró a Marcus y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Marcus?

—Ya voy —obedeció mientras se dirigía al teléfono para llamar al servicio de habitaciones.

Tres horas después, las cajas de pizza estaban vacías, el pack de seis botellas de Corona se había acabado y el amanecer se avecinaba. Habían visionado cintas de los dos días anteriores sin encontrar nada fuera de lo corriente. Era improbable que apareciese alguien en los días previos, pero también iban a revisar esas cintas. Con el movimiento de la mañana, los agentes iniciarían el trabajo intensivo de interrogar a los empleados del edificio y a lodos aquellos que se supiese que habían hecho repartos en su interior.

—Tomemos un descanso —ordenó Lexa, lanzando un suspiro—. Marcus, Reyes, informen a los demás de lo que nos interesa de los interrogatorios. Me quedaré aquí con la señorita Griffin. Revisaremos la situación a mediodía.

Cuando los dos agentes se fueron, Lexa se volvió hacia Clarke.

—Debería dormir un poco. Esta tarde quiero repasar cualquier cosa que recuerde de las semanas anteriores que le haya parecido extraña.

—De acuerdo. —Clarke se detuvo junto a la puerta del dormitorio principal, miró a Lexa y sugirió en voz baja—: Usted también debería descansar algo.

—Mis pensamientos, sin ir más lejos. —Lexa esbozó una ligera sonrisa y le dedicó una expresión curiosamente amable—. Ya sé que esto es duro para usted. Resístalo conmigo unos cuantos días y confío en que podamos volver a la normalidad.

—¿Normalidad? —preguntó Clarke, con un deje de tristeza—. Comandante, no la reconocería.

Lexa se quedó pensativa cuando la puerta se cerró. Sentía la soledad de Clarke en el ambiente y la sentía, sorprendentemente, como si fuera suya. Apartó aquella idea de su mente y se tendió en el sofá, rindiéndose por fin a la fatiga. Cuando se despertó, tras un primer momento de desorientación, reparó en que la habían tapado con una ligera manta. Se oía una respiración suave en la tranquila habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos, distinguió la figura de alguien sentado junto a ella.

—¿No podía dormir? —preguntó Lexa en la oscuridad.

—No. Siempre me cuesta dormir en una cama que no sea la mía. —Soltó una carcajada sarcástica—. Seguramente por eso nunca paso la noche con nadie.

—Deje la puerta abierta e inténtelo otra vez —sugirió Lexa—. A veces lo único que hace falta es oír la respiración de otra persona.

Clarke se asombró. No había sido su intención hablar y la amable respuesta la cogió desprevenida. No recordaba la última vez que había consentido que alguien se acercase tanto. La asustaba y recurrió de forma automática a sus bien conocidas defensas.

—Creo que sería mejor que me acompañase al dormitorio. Le garantizo que al menos una de las dos dormirá..., al fin.

Lexa se incorporó y extendió los brazos sobre el sofá. Apenas discernía el rostro de Clarke en la penumbra.

—No estoy preparada.

Las palabras sonaron tranquilas, en un tono que podía sugerir cierto pesar. No obstante, la réplica dio en el clavo. Clarke sabía muy bien que su ofrecimiento iba en serio. Quería quedarse dormida con Lexa a su lado.

—Pues anoche parecía preparada.

—Aquello era pura biología —afirmó Lexa sin alterarse.

—Biología —gruñó Clarke—. ¿Se llama así ahora? Estaba caliente y preparada. Niéguelo si así se encuentra mejor, pero yo sí sé lo que sentí.

—No estoy negando nada. Lo que digo es que no puede haber nada entre nosotras.

—Tranquila, comandante. No le pido un compromiso para toda la vida. —Clarke dejó la silla y se acercó al sofá; se inclinó y puso un brazo a cada lado del cuerpo de Lexa. Escasos milímetros separaban sus rostros—. ¿Por qué finge que no quiere?

Lexa permaneció inmóvil. La sexualidad flotaba en el ambiente. El cuerpo de Clarke irradiaba calor y el ligero aroma del deseo hacía que le hirviese la sangre. Sabía perfectamente que Clarke había notado su excitación. No podía reprimir los latidos de su corazón ni su respiración acelerada.

—¿Qué necesita para convencerse?

—Dígame que no desea que la toque —susurró Clarke, acercándose más—. Le aseguro que soy tan competente como cualquier profesional a la que acude para que satisfaga sus necesidades.

—Señorita Griffin, no quiero mantener una relación sexual con usted —dijo Lexa en tono pausado. La había sorprendido la rapidez y acierto de Clarke a la hora de recobrar información. Sin embargo, no se avergonzaba. Había muy poca diferencia entre el sexo ocasional que Clarke practicaba y el que buscaba ella en el anonimato y la intimidad—. Lo único que busco es cooperación.

Clarke percibió la determinación en su voz. La habían rechazado antes, pero nunca lo había hecho nadie a quien desease tanto. Lo que más la irritaba era que conocía el deseo de Lexa. Lexa Woods representaba todo lo que no podía tener en su propia vida: independencia, autodeterminación y libertad. La conciencia de aquello añadía fuego a su necesidad de despojar de restricciones a la reservada agente. Durante unos momentos fugaces, en la cumbre del desahogo, había pretendido poner la voluntad de Lexa entre sus manos. Al menos, así había empezado. Pero en aquel instante era algo más, algo mucho más peligroso. Deseaba el consuelo de la presencia de Lexa en la oscuridad. Se enderezó lentamente.

—Si me mantiene encerrada mucho tiempo en este lugar, no me haré responsable de mis actos.

—Le prometo conseguir que esto resulte lo más breve y menos doloroso posible. -—Lexa reconoció el tono de concesión de su voz y se rió—. Estoy segura de que se puede confiar en usted, aunque dure mucho tiempo.

«No esté tan segura, comandante. Si tengo que estar junto a usted las veinticuatro horas del día, no garantizo que pueda confiar en mí misma.»


	8. Chapter 8

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 8_**

Clarke torció el gesto cuando Raven Reyes sacó otro diez de un palo antes de que se hubiesen jugado los ases. Si asistía a más jugadas estúpidas de su «pareja», era capaz de coger la pistola de Marcus y dispararle. Se le había agotado la paciencia. Llevaba tres días sin salir del apartamento. Acababan de tomar una cena china preparada, y Lexa había dejado a Clarke con Reyes, Marcus y Wells mientras se dirigía al edificio de Clarke a reunirse con los otros agentes. Clarke sentía enormemente su ausencia. Parecía como si hubiese electricidad en el aire cuando Lexa estaba allí. Miró hacia la puerta, aliviada, cuando oyó llamar.

—¿Qué tal se le da el pinacle, comandante? —preguntó cuando Lexa cruzó la habitación para acercarse a ellos.

Lexa enarcó una ceja en señal de interrogación.

—¿Se juegan dinero?

Clarke se rió.

—Si lo hiciéramos, me temo que se enfrentaría a un buen problema.

—En ese caso, juego. ¿Parejas?

Raven Reyes se retiró de la mesa.

—Ocupe mi puesto, por favor. Nunca he sido buena con las cartas y, además, debo regresar al centro de mando.

Lexa se sentó frente a Clarke. Jugaban como si llevasen años haciéndolo. Cada vez que Lexa pujaba, tenía la impresión de que Clarke adivinaba sus intenciones. Era una cosa curiosa y emocionante a la vez. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que Marcus y Wells se quejasen de que las dos mujeres utilizaban una especie de señal secreta. La puntuación se escoró tanto que acabaron por rendirse.

—Habría jurado que formaría una estupenda pareja, comandante —comentó Clarke en tono ligero—. Estoy convencida de que resulta igual de buena en todo.

El tono era íntimo y la sugerencia no le pasó inadvertida a Marcus. Su jefa no pareció darse por aludida, se levantó y se desperezó. Se había quitado la chaqueta y las tiras de la pistolera le ceñían la camisa sobre el busto. Marcus se fijó en la forma en que los ojos de Clarke recorrían el cuerpo de Lexa. «Dios. Me sorprende que la comandante no arda en llamas.» Tal vez Lexa había oído la observación de Clarke o había sentido su mirada sugerente, pero no lo manifestó. En lugar de contestar, se volvió hacia sus agentes.

—¿Por qué no se toman unas horas de descanso? Que venga alguien del turno de noche en torno a la medianoche. Estaré aquí hasta entonces.

Después de que los hombres se fueran, Lexa se sentó en una silla de la sala de estar con los informes del día. Clarke se sentó frente a ella en un sillón, con un bloc de dibujo. Las luces de la habitación iluminaban tenuemente y las sombras ocultaban en parte el rostro de Lexa.

—¿Le importa? —le preguntó Clarke cuando empezó a dibujar.

Lexa miró por encima, sonrió ligeramente y volvió a sus lecturas.

—No.

—A la mayoría de la gente sí le importa —comentó Clarke sin alzar la vista. Estaba dibujando la nariz fina y recta, los profundos ojos oscuros, los pómulos cincelados y la mandíbula de memoria. Era un rostro que le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento y no cesaba de atraerla: un rostro para dibujar. Por desgracia, cuanto más la veía, más excitante la encontraba. Lexa reunía todo lo que a Clarke le parecía atractivo en una mujer y aquello le producía un efecto inquietante. La estrecha proximidad en la que habían vivido los últimos días no facilitaba las cosas. Clarke esperaba oír la voz de Lexa cuando despertaba por la mañana y la buscaba cuando la veía entrar en la habitación. La presencia de Lexa le resultaba inquietante y, a la vez, curiosamente tranquilizadora. Clarke intentó aplacar sus sentimientos recordándose a sí misma que resultaba de lo más natural que encontrase deseable a una mujer atractiva, así que optó por no prestar atención a la aceleración del pulso y a la inequívoca excitación que la invadía cuando Lexa estaba cerca de ella.

—Estoy acostumbrada —comentó Lexa con aire ausente.

—¿En serio? —Clarke levantó entonces la vista.

—Mi madre es artista.

Clarke la contempló con gesto serio.

—¿La conozco?

—Tal vez —respondió Lexa, dejando a un lado los papeles—. Se llama Anya Casells.

—No me está tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya. —Clarke se quedó sin palabras—. Supongo que debería avergonzarme por haberle enseñado mi trabajo. Ella es... maravillosa.

—Sí, lo es. —Lexa pensó en los lienzos del loft de Clarke—. Por lo poco que he visto de su trabajo, usted también lo es. Naturalmente, no soy crítica. Sólo conozco lo que he contemplado de la obra de mi madre y de las de sus amigos.

—Entonces se ha codeado con los mejores —comentó Clarke alegremente—. ¿Vivió en Italia?

—Sí, hasta los doce años. —Por el rostro de Lexa cruzó una sombra, que se desvaneció enseguida—. Después estudié en Estados Unidos.

Clarke comentó en voz alta, sin pensar:

—Recuerdo haber oído hablar de su marido...

—Mi padre era el embajador americano en Italia —explicó Lexa sin alterarse—. Murió en un atentado terrorista con un coche bomba cuando yo tenía once años.

—Oh, Dios. Lo siento. Lo había olvidado. —Clarke miró a Lexa con un gesto de disgusto.

Ella tenía casi la misma edad cuando su madre murió. Después de eso, le daba un miedo terrible que le sucediese cualquier cosa a su padre. No había crecido más segura rodeada de guardias armados y nunca le había importado su propia seguridad. Si le preocupara, se hubiera visto obligada a admitir que las restrictivas medidas policiales destinadas a protegerla eran necesarias—. Debió de ser horrible para usted.

—Fue mucho más duro para mi madre. —La mirada de Lexa se perdió en la distancia mientras recordaba—. Estaban muy unidos y su muerte casi la destruyó. Si no hubiera existido su trabajo, no creo que hubiera sobrevivido.

—¿Y nunca se volvió a casar? —preguntó Clarke, en voz baja. Pensaba en su propio padre, solo durante tantos años. Siempre había supuesto que la ambición hacía que él no necesitase a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Otra de las muchas razones por las que odiaba ser la hija del Presidente.

—No —respondió Lexa, pensativa—. No creo que hubiese nadie comparable.

—¿Usted es como ella? —Se atrevió a profundizar Clarke. No podía evitar preguntarse por la muerte de la detective que, según los rumores, había sido amante de Lexa. Tal vez la comandante la siguiese queriendo y por eso se mostraba tan inmune a las atenciones de Clarke. Por unos instantes, Clarke se sintió celosa y, luego, se reprochó su estupidez.

—No, no me parezco a ella en nada. —De nuevo esbozó una sonrisa fugaz—. Mi madre es una artista.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Es una misteriosa combinación de pasión profunda, sensibilidad inestable y visión original.

—¿Así ve a los artistas? —Clarke estaba fascinada y le interesaba mucho la respuesta.

—Sí. Me parecen personas de una fragilidad especial y de una complejidad emocional increíble. —Lexa miró a Clarke a la cara; no pensaba en su madre, sino en el espíritu indomable de la joven—. Es un infierno vivir con ellos, pero vale la pena cada instante que se comparte.

Las palabras de Lexa le llegaron a Clarke hasta la médula. La intensidad de su expresión y el profundo sentimiento de su voz amenazaron con quebrar los fundamentos del mundo de Clarke. Por encima de todo deseaba que Lexa Woods correspondiese a sus sentimientos. Aunque parecía imposible y sería lo último que sucediese. Aquella necesidad la volvía débil. El deseo amenazaba la poca independencia que aún le quedaba. Desgarrada entre el afán de huir y una atracción físicamente dolorosa, mucho más que sexual, desvió los ojos del absorbente rostro de Lexa.

—No puedo dibujarla si habla —advirtió con voz pastosa y se centró en el papel y el carboncillo.

Lexa observó cómo la delicada mano de Clarke se movía sobre la superficie de buena textura, meditando en su hermosura, en el talento que atesoraba y en que resultaba un polvorín emocional: en un determinado momento era calor y furia, y al siguiente, una brasa que irradiaba una sensualidad sofocante. Luego, de pronto, como en aquel instante, se volvía retraída e incluso frágil. Clarke, sentada sobre las piernas, doblaba la parte superior del cuerpo sobre su trabajo en un gesto protector. El cabello rubio caía en rizos rebeldes ante su rostro, lo que le daba un aspecto muy joven. Parecía inocente e increíblemente vulnerable. Lexa se acordó del paquete que habían dejado junto a su puerta y su mente se rebeló ante la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese hacerle daño. Luego se recordó a sí misma que su responsabilidad consistía en procurar que nada ni nadie la dañasen. Lexa volvió a sus papeles con la absoluta seguridad de que el deseo repentino de acariciar aquellos rizos con sus manos respondía simplemente a la conversación y no a la cautivadora belleza de aquella mujer.

A las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, Lexa salió del segundo dormitorio tras darse una ducha. Al otro lado de la sala Clarke y Raven Reyes, ensimismadas en la conversación, no repararon en ella. Lexa no podía oírlas desde donde se encontraba, pero vio que Clarke había puesto una mano sobre el brazo de Raven y la miraba a la cara con interés. Parecía como si Reyes intentase dar marcha atrás, pero Clarke la había acorralado contra la barra del bar. Lexa había presenciado seducciones de ese estilo antes. No sabía qué la enojaba más: si la evidente atención que Clarke dedicaba a la mujer o el hecho de que a su agente le pareciese fascinante la hija del Presidente. Estaban estrictamente prohibidas las relaciones entre los agentes y los individuos a los que protegían. Y no sólo por una cuestión política, sino por sentido táctico. No se podía ser objetivo en una situación de peligro cuando existía un compromiso personal y, sobre todo, íntimo con el sujeto. Reyes esquivó a Clarke para responder a una llamada a la puerta. Automáticamente, Lexa se interpuso ante Clarke y la puerta, protegiéndola hasta asegurarse de que se trataba de Wells. Llevaba cuatro días allí y había llegado la hora de tomar una decisión.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo a Clarke.

Clarke la miró con gesto suspicaz, pues se imaginó que Lexa la había visto con Reyes. No había prestado mucha atención a la guapa agente, de oscuros cabellos, antes, aunque era consciente de la presencia de Reyes tras ella en los bares durante los últimos meses. Reyes resultaba atractiva en conjunto: buen cuerpo, ojos oscuros y seria. Clarke no se había sentido interesada por ella sexualmente, seguramente porque había supuesto que Reyes no era lesbiana. Desde muy joven había aprendido a no tontear con mujeres heterosexuales. Sin embargo, después de pasar cuatro días encerrada en una suite de tres habitaciones con Lexa Woods, una mujer que la excitaba sin el menor esfuerzo y la rechazaba con la misma facilidad, Clarke acabó por seducir a la joven agente para no aburrirse.

—Al parecer, una de las limpiadoras del edificio dejó el paquete en su puerta —informó Lexa—. Por lo visto, un chico no identificado le pagó diez dólares para que lo hiciera. Y, con toda probabilidad, el acosador utilizó al chico como mensajero, así que ignoramos su descripción. No existe grabación en vídeo de ninguno de ellos y no hay forma de identificar al chico.

—Entonces estamos en un callejón sin salida.

—Pues sí, por desgracia.

—¿Puedo regresar a casa? —preguntó Clarke, que albergaba sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Estaba totalmente harta de permanecer encerrada con gente alrededor todo el tiempo y añoraba la libertad de trabajar. Pero, por otro lado, Lexa apenas había salido del hotel durante los cuatro días que llevaban allí. Cuando Lexa dormía, varios agentes montaban guardia. Clarke se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Lexa. La jefa de seguridad se encontraba allí cuando Clarke se despertaba y cuando se acostaba. Durante las largas horas de intervalo, hablaban, leían y compartían el silencio juntas. Desde la época escolar no había compartido momentos tan íntimos con nadie.

—Preferiría que no volviese a su apartamento inmediatamente —respondió Lexa—. Es preferible que se mantenga algún tiempo alejada. Eso nos dará la oportunidad de acabar los interrogatorios de los vecinos y del personal de reparto que se nos ha escapado en el primer rastreo. No resultaría mala idea hacer un viaje fuera de la ciudad.

—Zoe y yo habíamos hablado de ir a esquiar —murmuró Clarke—. Sin duda la ocasión perfecta. La llamaré y concertaré algo para este fin de semana.

Lexa asintió.

—Eso valdría. Aunque el fin de semana me parece un poco pronto, ya que necesito saberlo de antemano para informar al centro de esquí y planear el desplazamiento.

—Puede hacerlo en el avión —dijo Clarke con una leve irritación. No acostumbraba a alterar sus planes ni a demorarse para adaptarse a los equipos de seguridad.

—Permítame recordarle que tenemos un acuerdo —repuso Lexa en voz baja.

—Acordé no darle el esquinazo a sus agentes —replicó Clarke, a modo de indirecta.

—A decir verdad, recuerdo que se mostró conforme en ofrecernos su cooperación —dijo Lexa—, además de no darnos el esquinazo.

—La próxima vez lo pondremos por escrito —murmuró Clarke. Ante la rápida sonrisa que iluminó los atractivos rasgos de Lexa, se rió a pesar de sí misma—. ¿Y si planeamos los detalles esta noche, durante la cena?

—De acuerdo. —Lexa sabía que Clarke le había cogido la delantera, pero aceptó la oferta de cooperación. Antes de marcharse, añadió—: Para parte de mi equipo se trata del primer destino de este calibre sobre el terreno. No los beneficiaría nada que tuviera que trasladarlos.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó Clarke, suspicaz.

—En el caso de que uno de ellos comprometiese su objetividad, por así decirlo, entablando una amistad con usted: sólo a modo de ejemplo.

—¿Amistad o sexo?

—Cualquiera de las dos cosas.

—¿Y no le preocupa su propia situación? —inquirió Clarke, enfadada, acusando la implícita restricción. Había prometido cooperación, pero no había hecho votos de celibato—. Si me permite recordárselo, ya hemos establecido una gran amistad.

—No me tome por una novata, señorita Griffin —repuso Lexa con soltura, mientras se alejaba—. Puedo resistir la tentación.

Clarke la miró con furia. Si le apetecía acostarse con Raven Reyes en medio del vestíbulo del hotel, lo haría. Lexa Woods tal vez controlase su tiempo, pero nunca controlaría nada que a ella le importase de verdad. Clarke pasó el resto del día tranquilamente en su apartamento y no volvió a ver a Lexa. Sin embargo, no había olvidado su cita para cenar. Se vistió con esmero y no prestó atención a su pulso acelerado cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta a las seis y media.

—Vamos —dijo Clarke a modo de saludo. Como siempre, su jefa de seguridad estaba guapísima. Llevaba una blazer caqui, una blusa azul y unos vaqueros ceñidos y lavados a la piedra. Clarke procuró ignorar el débil rastro de colonia que percibió en el aire... y en otros lugares.

—Muy bien.

Clarke dobló el abrigo de lana sobre el brazo y miró a Lexa con dudas.

—¿Necesita una chaqueta?

—Estoy bien —respondió Lexa—. Soy de sangre caliente.

—Apuesto a que sí.

Lexa se rió y, cuando se dirigían al ascensor, se fijó en que la chaqueta de seda y los pantalones embellecían la esbelta figura de Clarke. Se había peinado con aquel aire ligeramente abandonado que la hacía tan condenadamente sexy. «Por Dios, recuerda lo que le has advertido sobre las amistades.» Clarke caminaba airosa, con confianza, y Lexa comprendió que iba no como Clarke Griffin, la hija del Presidente, sino como una mujer normal y corriente de veinticinco años que salía a cenar. Por un instante, a Lexa le fastidió el trabajo. Ojalá pudiese considerar la noche como una simple cita con una mujer hermosa. Pero no podía. Aunque Clarke olvidase o tratase de olvidar quién era e ignorase las verdaderas amenazas que acosaban su vida por su empeño en emprender una interminable serie de conquistas sexuales para demostrar su independencia, Lexa no debía olvidarlo. No importaba qué cara eligiese enseñar al mundo Clarke, Lexa sabía que se trataba de una mujer compleja, inteligente y difícil, a la que había jurado proteger. Y no podía haber nada más. Sin embargo, cuando Clarke se volvió hacia ella en el ascensor y le dedicó una sonrisa Lexa se la devolvió. Y a pesar de sus reservas y responsabilidades, se encontró con que esperaba la cena con unas expectativas que hacía años que no tenía. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, Clarke puso una mano sobre el brazo de Lexa y, con un matiz de urgencia en la voz, dijo:

—No quiero que nos acompañe el resto del equipo.

—Señorita Griffin, yo...

—Por favor. Hace días que soporto la vigilancia constante de personas casi desconocidas, que lo supervisan todo continuamente. —Clarke la miró a los ojos—. Sólo aspiro a unas horas en paz para cenar con usted.

—Sé lo difícil que ha resultado —respondió Lexa en un tono tranquilo—, pero no puedo dejarla desprotegida. Ahora no, cuando ha transcurrido tan poco tiempo desde el asunto del paquete. Les ordenaré que pasen inadvertidos.

—No es lo mismo.

—Ya lo sé. Créame, Clarke, si pudiera cambiarlo, lo haría.

Tal vez se debiese a la forma en que Lexa pronunció su nombre, su nombre propio. En el Servicio Secreto nadie lo utilizaba. O tal vez se debiese a la sinceridad que desprendía su voz. Fue suficiente. Clarke posó los dedos sobre la manga de Lexa y rozó el dorso de su mano con las yemas.

—Gracias.

Lexa susurró unas palabras al micrófono cuando salió del ascensor y sujetó el brazo de Clarke. Dudaba de que su idea fuera acertada, pero presentía que, si no le concedía a Clarke aquella pequeña parcela de independencia, perdería todas las oportunidades de contar con su cooperación. En realidad, le faltaba valor para seguir reteniéndola. No se trataba sólo de los últimos cuatro días, sino de los últimos trece años. Cuando salieron al aire helado del atardecer, Lexa comprendió hasta qué punto deseaba proporcionarle aquellos escasos momentos de felicidad. Se quedó sin respiración, sorprendida, cuando Clarke le dio la mano, pues sabía que al menos tres agentes las vigilaban.

—Le gusta vivir peligrosamente, señorita Griffin.

—No creo que la asusten los rumores, comandante —replicó Clarke, con aire provocador.

—No me asustan los rumores —repuso Lexa secamente—. Se trata de su padre.

Los agentes que las seguían entre la multitud a tres metros de distancia se miraron, perplejos, preguntándose qué había provocado las incontenibles carcajadas de Clarke Griffin.

—Muy bien. Creo que lo arreglaremos —dijo Lexa y se reclinó en la silla. Tomó su café muy relajada tras una cena lenta y tranquila en un pequeño restaurante de la Calle Cuarta, en el West Village. Compartían una mesa de dos frente a una gran chimenea, en la que ardían unos leños. Clarke había solicitado una mesa junto a la amplia ventana frontal, pero Lexa se había negado amablemente y prefirió sentarse donde Clarke no estuviese tan expuesta.

—Me alegro de que se muestre conforme —afirmó Clarke con un asomo de risa en la voz. Por una vez, no le molestaba discutir sus planes con su jefa de seguridad. Aunque admitía que Lexa actuaba muy razonablemente.

—Aún tardaré uno o dos días en poner todo en orden —advirtió Lexa.

—Me ejercitaré en la paciencia. —Clarke bebió un sorbo de coñac y estudió a su compañera de cena. Durante dos horas habían hablado de arte, de las ciudades de Europa que más les gustaban y del valor comparativo de las diferentes artes marciales. No habían tocado temas como la política, la situación del acosador o sus vidas personales. Parecía una primera cita, llena de expectativas y de la emoción de conocer a alguien nuevo. Casi no se reconocía y no quería que la realidad disipase el mito demasiado pronto—. Agradezco que acelere los planes.

—Como se ha mostrado tan cooperadora, es lo menos que puedo hacer —concedió Lexa medio en broma.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en las comisuras de los labios de Lexa Woods bastó para que a Clarke le hirviese la sangre. Sonrió a su vez, sorprendida ante la rápida punzada de un placer no sexual, aunque resultara también muy satisfactorio. Luego, con un sobresalto, pensó que echaba de menos la furia ardiente, su constante compañera. Aquello la aterraba. Si se acostumbraba a aquel sentimiento, el vacío y la decepción de su vida real se volverían destructivos. Sabía que Lexa Woods observaba su rostro. Su forma de mirarla transmitía la impresión de que no había nadie más en el lugar; su mirada resultaba palpable como una caricia. Por un momento, Clarke casi percibió un cosquilleo donde se posaban los ojos de Lexa y se esforzó por recuperar su tono normal.

—He hablado con Zoe esta tarde. Está deseando ir.

—Le diré al equipo que planifique las cosas a primera hora de la mañana —repuso Lexa.

—Me ha contado que la había visto hoy —añadió Clarke con indiferencia. No se sintió así cuando Zoe dejó caer, como por casualidad, que había comido con Lexa Woods.

—Sí. Nos traíamos un pequeño negocio entre manos.

—No lo dudo —dijo Clarke en tono sarcástico. Sabía muy bien en qué tipo de negocio pensaba Zoe. También conocía exactamente la clase de mujer que Zoe encontraba atractiva. Con los años, habían competido muchas veces por las mismas mujeres. Cuando eran más jóvenes, tenía gracia, porque no había sentimientos profundos pasase lo que pasase. Pero, en esa ocasión, le parecía cualquier cosa menos divertido. Enfadada consigo misma por dejar su irritación al descubierto, Clarke mantuvo los ojos clavados en los oscuros remolinos de líquido de su copa, temerosa de lo que su compañera notase en su rostro.

Lexa se hacía una perfecta idea de lo que Zoe había insinuado sobre la comida. La encantadora marchante de arte había manifestado su interés de manera bien clara. A Lexa no la ofendió el descarado intento de seducción, pero no quería que Clarke pensase, por razones que aún no comprendía bien, que se la seducía tan fácilmente.

—¿Sabe, señorita Griffin? —comentó Lexa en tono cortés—. A veces un cigarro sólo es un cigarro.

—¡Me parece increíble que me diga eso! —Clarke se rió, pues lo ridículo de la metáfora barrió su ira.

—Sí, claro. —Lexa también se rió, mientras se fijaba en los luminosos rasgos de Clarke cuando se relajaba—. Pero en este caso procede.

—Prometo no repetírselo —repuso Clarke sin dejar de sonreír—. Una mujer menospreciada.

Lexa, sonriente, inclinó la cabeza en un gracioso gesto.

—Gracias.

Lexa aceptó la cuenta del camarero con cierto pesar. Ver a Clarke al resplandor de las velas le produjo un dolor desconocido. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, Lexa reconoció enseguida el sentimiento. Lo reflejaba su hermoso rostro: soledad y deseo.

—¿Lista para marcharse?

—No —respondió Clarke en voz baja—. En absoluto.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio mientras Lexa ayudaba a Clarke a ponerse el abrigo. Volvieron paseando, en una de las escasas noches de enero en que se divisaban las estrellas sobre Nueva York. Clarke llegó a olvidar por un momento que tres agentes del Servicio Secreto acechaban sus pasos. La cena había resultado maravillosa y la compañía aún mejor. Se detuvo a medio camino y, aprovechando la oportunidad, preguntó:

—¿No le interesaría darse una vuelta por el bar?

Lexa aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire frío, mientras buscaba una respuesta que no destruyese su frágil tregua. Clarke le pedía algo más que una copa de última hora. Solas, en un bar, dispondrían de muchas más ocasiones para la intimidad casual y las caricias breves. Durante un segundo recordó la forma en que las manos de Clarke la habían poseído la última vez que se habían encontrado en la oscuridad. Sacudió la cabeza, sin hacer caso a la rápida punzada de deseo que experimentó y negándose a reconocer sus propias inclinaciones.

—No puedo acompañarla. Pero, si desea salir, procuraré que el equipo se comporte discretamente.

—No le ha importado nada cenar conmigo. —Clarke permanecía inmóvil, obstaculizando el paso de los transeúntes. No quería que acabase la noche. La tranquila cena con Lexa había sido mucho más excitante que los ansiosos acoplamientos con anónimas desconocidas.

—Cuestión de trabajo —replicó Lexa. «Dios, ahora le mientes. Por lo menos te ha pedido salir. Las demás veces, se limitaba a escabullirse.»

—¿En serio?

—No. —Lexa admitió que había estirado la definición de «trabajo». Podían haber hablado de la excursión a la estación de esquí por la mañana, pero ya había permitido que la excusa del viaje le ofreciese un motivo para cenar con Clarke. Se movía en un terreno peligroso y no consentiría que las cosas avanzasen. No podía ir a un bar gay con Clarke como si se tratase de una cita. «Y bien sabe Dios que no soporto custodiarla. Verla escoger desconocidas para practicar el sexo me va a volver loca.»

—Entonces diga que sí, Lexa. Venga conmigo.

—No puedo —repuso Lexa sin ceder—. Lo siento.

—¿De veras? —inquirió Clarke con dulzura, observando su rostro.

Lexa evitó sus ojos. Ya había hablado demasiado. Se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula cuando preguntó:

—¿Quiere que notifique a la unidad que va a permanecer fuera?

—No, gracias —respondió Clarke en tono mordaz—. Cuando salgo, no me gusta que me acompañe el Servicio Secreto.

Lexa supuso que se lo merecía.

—Entonces, ¿puedo acompañarla a casa?

—Sí —aceptó Clarke con un suspiro—. Pero, por el amor de Dios, dígale a su gente que no nos pise los talones. Me encuentro perfectamente a salvo con usted.

Lexa asintió y susurró instrucciones a su micrófono. Agradecía que Clarke no se hubiese puesto difícil en aquel asunto, así no tendría que preocuparse por el paradero de la chica, al menos durante el resto de la noche. Pero aún agradecía más no tener que preocuparse por la persona con la que Clarke pasaría la noche.


	9. Chapter 9

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 9_**

Varios días después, tomaron un reactor alquilado para volar a Colorado. Su destino era un pequeño enclave rústico que no gozaba de fama como centro turístico. Lo había elegido Clarke y, por suerte, era un lugar sin demasiada gente y con más facilidades para establecer medidas de seguridad. Se trataba de un sitio bastante aislado, muy lejos de ciudades grandes, con muy pocas de las diversiones tan populares en las estaciones de esquí de Colorado. No había atracciones nocturnas ni entretenimientos similares. Sí habría horas de buen esquí y de carreras desafiantes. Para Clarke y Zoe Monroe tal vez fuesen unas vacaciones, pero para Lexa y sus agentes no. Había que organizar los preparativos para el transporte de emergencia desde aquel remoto escenario, notificar a la policía local el posible cierre de carreteras en caso de evacuación y trazar puntos de vigilancia en un territorio desconocido. El equipo había trabajado muchas horas, casi sin tiempo, en los detalles. Lexa se acomodó en su asiento y se disponía a abrir el Washington Chronicle cuando alguien se acercó con sigilo.

—Este asiento parece vacío —anunció una voz conocida.

—No hay asientos reservados. —Lexa le dedicó una sonrisa a Zoe Monroe—. Buenos días.

—Entonces me sentaré, si no le importa la compañía. —Zoe sonrió y se retiró el pelo con una mano bien cuidada.

—En absoluto —respondió Lexa, doblando el periódico—. Las noticias pueden esperar hasta después.

Zoe buscó el cinturón de seguridad y, al hacerlo, pasó la mano sobre el muslo de Lexa. Sus dedos notaron una sutil tensión, pero Lexa Woods, y en eso había que admirarla, no se apartó. Zoe aceptaba el rechazo, pero odiaba que ignorasen sus insinuaciones. Dejó que su mano se demorase un poco más, la retiró y sacó el cinturón de seguridad encajado entre ambas.

—¿Esquía, comandante?

—Sí.

—Nuestra Clarke es toda una experta, ¿lo sabía?

—No me sorprende —comentó Lexa—. Tiene mucho talento.

—Le gusta esquiar en las pistas sin marcar. Se arriesga mucho.

—No lo dudo.

Zoe estudió los oscuros ojos verdes en busca de un significado oculto. Que ella recordase, nunca había conocido a nadie tan inescrutable. Y no porque la agente fuera fría. Irradiaba vigor, exhibía una abrumadora confianza en sí misma y parecía afrontarlo todo con intensidad. Aunque su cuerpo esbelto y de músculos firmes y su picara belleza hacían que Lexa Woods resultase enormemente atractiva, no se trataba de una cuestión de atracción física. Aquella mujer parecía un hervidero de promesas, la promesa de la pasión, algo que Zoe deseaba experimentar a toda costa. Pero, como había supuesto, no descifró nada en la expresión de Lexa. «¿No hay nada que quiebre su compostura?»

—Sí, Clarke es una mujer con muchas habilidades ocultas. —Zoe se apoyó en el hombro de Lexa mientras se ceñía el cinturón—. Aunque no se molesta en esconder algunos de sus intereses. No me cabe duda de que lo ha notado.

Lexa no pensaba hablar de Clarke Griffin con Zoe Monroe ni con ninguna otra persona.

—¿Cómo va la galería? Espero que resulte un buen negocio.

—Ah, ya entiendo —murmuró Zoe, aprovechando para apretar el pecho contra el brazo de Lexa—. Nuestra Clarke es zona prohibida. Aunque a mí me parece estupendo. Me interesa mucho más usted.

Lexa se rió ante la insistencia de la mujer. Costaba trabajo enfadarse con alguien que declaraba tan abiertamente sus intenciones. En otro lugar o en otro momento no lo hubiera resistido. Le impedía responder una combinación del pasado y su extraña indiferencia presente. Carecía de capacidad para mantener una relación íntima o un compromiso coherente. Durante los meses posteriores a la muerte de Costia no había podido tocar a una mujer, ni siquiera superficialmente. La relación impersonal con Chelsey satisfacía sus necesidades físicas y se contentaba con eso. Funcionaba y podía trabajar, que era lo único que quería. Se apresuró a disipar los recuerdos y advirtió:

—Me temo que voy a decepcionarla.

—Oh, lo dudo mucho.

—Me siento halagada... —empezó Lexa.

Zoe se rió.

—Por favor, comandante. No hace falta que me explique las numerosas razones por las que usted cree que es inabordable. Me sobra paciencia y me gusta la caza. Si no, ¿dónde radica el placer de ganar?

Lexa sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a aquella mujer sofisticada y segura de sí misma que estaba a su lado.

—Entonces no diré nada más.

—Bien. —Zoe rodeó la muñeca de Lexa con sus dedos largos y elegantes, y le dio un suave apretón antes de retirarlos—. Sería en vano.

Ambas se acomodaron en sus asientos para el despegue. Clarke las observaba desde el asiento del pasillo, una fila detrás. Conocía muy bien la táctica de Zoe. La conocía desde niña y había presenciado sus numerosas conquistas, pero por primera vez le importaba el resultado que consiguiese. La imagen de la mano de Zoe sobre el brazo de Lexa había provocado una reacción que no podía ignorar. Odiaba la idea de que Zoe tocase a Lexa, pero aún le resultaba más dura de aceptar la posibilidad de que Lexa le devolviese las caricias. Instintivamente, sabía que Lexa Woods no haría el amor con una mujer casualmente. Aunque no podía suponer hasta qué punto ese hecho condicionaba la vida de Lexa.

El grupo fue recibido en la puerta de la cabaña por una morena de cuarenta y tantos años que, incluso en invierno, mostraba señales de un bronceado duradero. Su figura ágil y esbelta denotaba un estilo de vida enérgico. Los saludó calurosamente y los guió hasta una sala rústica, en la que había sofás y sillas de cómodo aspecto frente a una gran chimenea de piedra. A última hora de la tarde el fuego relucía en el hogar. Las luces, ocultas por las desnudas vigas de madera del techo, eran tenues y, junto con los postreros rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las grandes ventanas, bañaban la habitación con un débil resplandor dorado.

—Me llamo Doris Craig —anunció y extendió la mano cuando Lexa traspasó el umbral—. Dejen sus equipos aquí hasta que hayamos repartido las habitaciones. Luego mandaré a alguien para que suba su equipaje.

Miró a Lexa y a Clarke, que estaba a la derecha de Lexa. Naturalmente, Doris la reconoció y ya contaba con que la seguiría un séquito. Sin el menor asomo de timidez, volvió a extender la mano.

—Encantada de que haya venido, señorita Griffin. Hay cuarenta y cinco centímetros de nieve compacta con siete centímetros de nieve fresca de anoche. Las pistas están perfectas.

—Justo la noticia que quería oír. —Clarke sonrió, complacida ante la falta de pretensiones de Doris y ante el genuino calor de su recibimiento—. Me cuesta esperar.

Doris asintió con un gesto de comprensión.

—Amanece a las cinco y media de la mañana. Después de que se instalen y cenen, les enseñaré los mapas de las pistas. Pueden planear el recorrido de la mañana.

—Pensaba dar una o dos vueltas esta tarde.

—Bueno, anochecerá dentro de hora y media. Si se da prisa, puede esquiar en una de las pistas más pequeñas.

—Muéstreme un lugar para cambiarme —dijo Clarke y tomó la bolsa en la que guardaba su equipo.

Doris percibió la repentina tensión que se generó en el grupo de personas que rodeaban a Clarke, pero parecía la fiesta de Clarke y, si ella quería esquiar, no cabía duda de que esquiaría.

—Por aquí.

Cuando Clarke siguió a Doris por la sala y desapareció en un vestíbulo, Lexa se volvió hacia los demás. Intentaba mantener los nervios bajo control y ocultar la preocupación que sentía. «No llevamos aquí más de diez minutos y ya se ha lanzado a una excursión peligrosa. Por Dios bendito.»

—Muy bien, a moverse todos. Marcus, ocúpese de las habitaciones; las prefiero todas en el mismo piso. Procure que haya alguien a cada lado de la habitación de Egret y frente al vestíbulo. —Mientras buscaba su equipo entre el montón apilado en el suelo, añadió—: Reyes, Wells, pónganse el equipo, averigüen en qué pista va a correr y, luego, sígannos. Asegúrense de que llevan un botiquín de urgencias. Ahora voy a cambiarme para ir a esquiar con ella.

Como siempre, la falta de consideración que mostraba Clarke ante la necesidad de proporcionarle protección los había colocado en una situación difícil. No disponían de tiempo para supervisar bien la zona y tampoco sabían con quién podría encontrarse en las pistas. A Lexa la sorprendió que la cogieran del brazo y se detuvo en seco. Por unos instantes, se había olvidado completamente de Zoe Monroe.

—A estas alturas ya debería haberse acostumbrado a ella, comandante —comentó Zoe en tono amable—. Desde que la conozco, se ha negado a admitir que no puede comportarse como el resto del mundo. Siempre ha deseado ser alguien corriente.

—Nunca será una persona corriente —repuso Lexa. Pensó en su propia niñez y en lo que había significado crecer entre los amigos diplomáticos de su padre y el círculo de artistas mundialmente famosos de su madre. Recordaba ver cómo los demás niños se dirigían caminando a la escuela desde la limusina que la conducía casi a todas partes. Había deseado convertirse en alguien anónimo, una más en la multitud, pero sabía que era imposible. Conocía la tristeza de sentirse diferente y la soledad de vivir separada, por mucho que sus padres intentasen crear una apariencia de vida normal. Y se trataba sólo de la hija de un diplomático. «Dios, ¿cómo habrá sido para Clarke?»

Zoe percibió las emociones que parpadearon fugazmente en los ojos oscuros de Lexa. La asombró la profundidad de la compasión y el entendimiento de la otra mujer y la asustó un poco su propia respuesta. Hacía tiempo que sólo deseaba mantener una mera relación física con las mujeres, pero aquello parecía distinto. Había algo casi hipnótico en la reserva de Lexa, algo seductor en su misterio. Despertaba el deseo de conocerla sin que invitase a hacerlo de forma consciente.

—Si me disculpa —dijo Lexa, cortésmente, mientras se alejaba con la mente puesta en Clarke.

—Por supuesto. Estoy segura de que Clarke la necesita.—A Zoe la sorprendió darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio y, mientras observaba cómo la agente morena se marchaba, por una vez en la vida envidió a su antigua amiga.

—¡Dios, ha sido genial! —exclamó Clarke. Sacudió la nieve de sus botas y se quitó la parka de esquí. Luego se dirigió al pequeño bar que había en un rincón del enorme vestíbulo—. Me apetece una copa de vino —le dijo al barman y se volvió hacia Zoe y Lexa—: ¿Y a vosotras?

—Para mí un Martini —pidió Zoe.

—Café —apuntó Lexa.

—Una pista fabulosa, ¿verdad? —comentó Clarke. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se soltó el pelo. Sus ojos resplandecían, y el aire frío había teñido de color sus mejillas.

—Todo ha salido como en los anuncios —repuso Lexa. Esquiaba desde que tenía tres años, pero le había costado bastante mantenerse a la altura de Clarke. La joven no sólo era una experta, sino que resultaba increíblemente temeraria. Bajo la luz menguante del atardecer había descendido por aquella pista desconocida con total abandono. Zoe, una esquiadora competente, las había perseguido a metros de distancia, esquiando con habilidad, pero con mucha más prudencia. Lexa había situado agentes en la cabecera y en la parte baja de la pista, en constante comunicación por radio con ella, la única que sostenía una proximidad física real con Clarke. A pesar del bajo riesgo que entrañaba aquel aislado centro turístico, no quería perder de vista a Clarke. Hacía diez años que no esquiaba de una manera tan agresiva. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente tendría agujetas. Aun así, valía la pena presenciar el placer que experimentaba Clarke. La chica estaba radiante y Lexa se la imaginó en otras circunstancias. Irradiaba una alegría y una luminosidad que Lexa no había visto antes. Clarke, más que hermosa, resultaba impresionante. Lexa se obligó a apartar la vista de la hija del Presidente y dejó la taza de café sobre la barra del bar.

—Creo que me vendría bien una ducha.

—¿Bajará a cenar, comandante? —preguntó Clarke en voz baja. Le había encantado esquiar, pero le había gustado aún más la compañía. Cuando veía la figura tensa de Lexa a su lado, se sentía más completa que nunca.

—Sí —respondió Lexa antes de volverse para murmurar algo al micrófono de su solapa.

Un hombre, robusto y pelirrojo apareció en la puerta casi inmediatamente. Satisfecha al comprobar que su sustituto se encontraba cerca, se retiró. Clarke la vio marchar. También Zoe, que calculó si la agente del Servicio Secreto se daba cuenta de lo reveladora que resultaba la expresión de sus ojos verdes. Cuando Lexa miraba a Clarke, el placer se presentía con dolorosa evidencia. Sin embargo, se desvanecía con la misma rapidez con la que aparecía. Zoe se preguntó qué fuerza de voluntad empleaba Lexa para controlar sus sentimientos por completo. Y también se preguntó por qué necesitaba hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 10_**

Poco después de las cinco de la mañana, Clarke empujó las puertas de vaivén de la cocina y se guió por el aroma del café. Encontró a Doris sentada ante una mesa de madera llena de marcas, con capacidad para dieciséis personas; bebía el humeante líquido mientras hacía un crucigrama. Doris la saludó con una sonrisa y le señaló la cafetera.

—Gracias —dijo Clarke, mientras buscaba una taza. Se movió despacio y se sentó al lado de Doris.

—Buenos días. —Como no obtuvo respuesta, esperó hasta que Clarke bebió un sorbo de café y, luego, preguntó—: , ¿Dónde están sus amigos?

Clarke hizo una mueca y sopló para enfriar el café.

—Seguro que hay uno en la puerta de atrás y otro en el comedor.

—No lo pone muy divertido.

—No mucho. —Clarke la observó con cautela. No percibió más que amabilidad en la expresión y franqueza en el tono, así que esbozó una breve sonrisa—. Bueno, podría mentir y decir que estoy acostumbrada. En realidad, sí que estoy acostumbrada, pero nunca he conseguido ignorarlo. Me fastidia.

—Lo imagino. Pero, por otro lado, supongo que es imposible dejarla andar sola por ahí.

—Eso parece. —Clarke se rió; se trataba de esas escasas ocasiones en las que hablaba de sus propias circunstancias sin añadir trazas de resentimiento—. Mi jefa de seguridad estaría completamente de acuerdo.

—¿La agente Woods?

—Sí.

—Me he fijado en que se vuelca mucho en su bienestar. —No había el menor asomo de indirecta en su voz.

Clarke se ruborizó, lo que le produjo una profunda consternación.

—Eso supondrá un consuelo —añadió Doris—, siempre que no la moleste.

—Sí —susurró Clarke, preguntándose si aquella mujer leía los pensamientos.

Doris se reclinó y examinó a la maravillosa joven que tenía enfrente. No evocaba a personaje famoso, sofisticado y bien vestido que tantas veces había visto en la televisión y en los artículos de las revistas. Aquella mujer era hermosa de verdad, sin maquillaje, despeinada, con unos vaqueros gastados y una sudadera que apenas ocultaba la sugerente forma de sus senos. Doris jamás la habría reconocido como la hija del Presidente, pero tampoco habría pasado por alto su atractivo.

—¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se le ocurrió venir aquí? —inquirió Doris.

—Una amiga mía, Callie Torres, ha estado alojada aquí.

Doris arqueó una ceja ligeramente al recordar a la joven y atractiva magnate de los negocios que la había visitado a principios de temporada.

—Una de mis huéspedes más interesantes —comentó—. Vino con otra mujer muy guapa, si mal no recuerdo.

—Callie acostumbra a hacerlo. —Clarke la miró directamente a los ojos y le agrado comprobar que la otra mujer no desviaba la mirada.

—No debe preocuparse por mi discreción, señorita Griffin. Mi único afán consiste en proporcionar a mis huéspedes una buena ocasión para esquiar e intimidad. Sólo espero que disfrute de siete días de excelentes carreras. No me importa nada su vida personal.

Clarke se rió.

—Vaya, tal vez sea la única persona de los Estados Unidos que dice algo así en serio.

—Creo que tiene usted razón. —Doris también se rió.

Una hora después Lexa entró en el salón y se sirvió una taza de café del gran recipiente que siempre se encontraba preparado sobre el aparador. Se volvió, mientras bebía con gesto agradecido la aromática infusión, y sus ojos tropezaron con los de Doris Craig, que se hallaba trabajando en una mesita del rincón de la sala. Doris sonrió con gesto amable y Lexa asintió, mientras se acomodaba en una de las grandes sillas de cuero que había frente a la chimenea. Al poco rato, Doris se acercó a ella con su propio café.

—Ya ha salido a las pistas —le comentó. La noche anterior no había tardado mucho en adivinar quién daba las órdenes en el grupo de gente que rodeaba a Clarke Griffin.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Lo imagino —dijo Doris—. Debe de resultar muy difícil para ella.

Lexa llevaba demasiados años desempeñando su trabajo como para caer en la trampa de la conversación casual con una desconocida, y menos cuando la conversación trataba de alguien tan importante como la hija del Presidente. Sin embargo, había algo auténtico en la mujer que se hallaba sentada a su lado, se encontraba cómoda con ella.

—Supongo que sí.

Doris tal vez no fuese una experta en las complicadas relaciones que se establecían entre una mujer como Clarke y las personas que la cuidaban, pero sabía mucho sobre la atracción entre mujeres. Había observado a la reservada agente del Servicio Secreto y a la primera hija la noche anterior durante la cena y posteriormente, cuando el grupo se reunió en el salón. Clarke Griffin apenas había apartado la vista de la carismática jefa de seguridad, y parecía que la mejor amiga de Clarke, Zoe, también se sentía cautivada por ella. La mujer objeto de tanta atención, sin embargo, no traslucía gran cosa, a menos que se la examinase, y Doris la había examinado muy de cerca. Mientras los demás se enfrascaban en la conversación, la mujer morena de ojos gris humo contemplaba a la hija del Presidente con una intensidad tan penetrante que casi podría haberle dejado marcas en la piel. Doris había visto antes aquella mirada en los ojos de mujeres que creían conocer sus propios corazones, sus mentes; en los ojos de mujeres que se negaban a admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Debe de sentirse sola —comentó Doris en voz queda—. No le vendría mal una amiga.

—Tiene amigas. —Lexa suspiró, dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita, fue hasta la chimenea y contempló el intenso resplandor rojo y el crepitar de los leños que ardían brillantemente hasta consumirse—. Necesita ser libre. Algo que nadie puede darle.

—Hay más de una forma de ser libre.

Lexa observó cómo ardía el fuego durante unos minutos, consciente de que no había respuesta. Cuando se volvió, se encontró sola.

—Precioso, ¿verdad? —comentó Clarke cuando se reunió con Lexa en la amplia terraza frontal de la estación de esquí, esa noche después de la cena. La temperatura era muy baja y el aire era tan cortante que le producía cosquilleos en la piel. Una negrura absoluta teñía el firmamento moteado de estrellas tan numerosas y brillantes que daban la impresión de hallarse a orillas del cielo.

—Sí —afirmó Lexa, pensativa—. Lo es.

—No debería permitir que Reyes juegue al pinacle. —El aliento de ambas dejaba nubecillas de cristales blancos colgando en el aire. A pesar de la temperatura, Clarke no sentía frío. Había esperado toda la noche una oportunidad para estar a solas con su jefa de seguridad. Llegado ese momento, se le aceleró el pulso y se le encogió el estómago con una emoción que no podía negar—. Es malísima y peligrosa para sí misma. Si hubiera sido mi pareja, la habría asesinado.

—Los agentes del Servicio Secreto juegan a las cartas por obligación —respondió Lexa muy seria, aunque en la comisura de sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro. —Clarke se acercó hasta que su hombro rozó el de Lexa y ésta, sorprendentemente, no se apartó—. Aunque estoy segura de que los agentes del Servicio Secreto saben hacer muchas cosas.

—Sólo han de ser diligentes. —Lexa suspiró—. No se quede fuera mucho tiempo, señorita Griffin. Hace más frío de lo que parece.

—Hay remedios para eso, ¿sabe? —Apoyó la mano, que no llevaba guante, sobre la muñeca desnuda de Lexa.

—Clarke, sé lo difícil que resulta todo esto para usted...

—No creo que lo entienda —dijo Clarke, acercándose hasta que se hallaron cara a cara, con los muslos juntos—, Parece condenadamente difícil llevarse a la cama a la propia jefa de seguridad sin crear un escándalo nacional.

—Tal vez haya un mensaje en eso. —Lexa retrocedió lo justo para deshacer el contacto.

Le resultaba demasiado duro pensar en el calor de la piel de Clarke sobre la suya.

—Puede, pero no me interesa. Sólo me interesas tú. —Clarke se inclinó hacia delante y, con los labios casi pegados a los de Lexa, susurró—: Ven a mi habitación esta noche, Lexa. Por favor.

—Me temo que ha malinterpretado mis atenciones —dijo Lexa sin alterarse. Clarke Griffin era, sin duda, la mujer más atractiva que había conocido y, por si fuera poco, se revelaba conmovedoramente vulnerable en sus momentos de descuido. Lexa habría deseado que existiese alguna forma de aliviar el dolor de la joven, pero no podía permitir que su compasión interfiriese en su eficacia. Se recordó a sí misma que aquella hermosa seductora estaba menos interesada en ella que en utilizarla como instrumento para romper las cadenas de su invisible prisión. Ni siquiera se lo reprochaba, pero ese ejercicio de recuerdo le ayudó a ignorar el martilleo de su corazón y el bullir de la sangre en sus entrañas—. Sólo me preocupa su bienestar físico. No me interesa ninguna otra cosa.

Aquellas palabras desgarraron a Clarke, que se estremeció. Había perdido la cuenta de los años en que no se acercaba a una mujer con verdadero deseo. El rechazo le dolió. El dolor y el hecho de haberse expuesto a él la irritaron. Se volvió y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, precisando en tono cáustico—: No confunda la lujuria con el afecto, comandante. Mi interés hacia usted, como creo que dijo una vez, es estrictamente biológico.

Lexa la vio marchar, luchando con su propia decepción y, no podía negarlo, con su pena. Naturalmente, sabía que sólo se trataba de una conquista ocasional, pero eso no amortiguaba las hirientes palabras de Clarke.

Una llamada a la puerta de Lexa la arrancó del profundo sueño y le inyectó la adrenalina de la alerta en un instante. Cogió la pistola de la mesilla al poner los pies en el suelo. El reloj marcaba las 4.44 de la mañana. Atisbo por el ojo de la cerradura y se sintió aliviada al comprobar que al otro lado de la puerta no estaba el jefe de turno del equipo de Clarke. «Clarke se encuentra bien.» Lexa abrió la puerta un par de centímetros y susurro:

—¿Qué ocurre, Reyes?

Raven Reyes miró a su jefa con el rostro demudado. Tragó una vez de forma audible y se pasó la lengua por los labios secos con nerviosismo.

—Tengo que hablar con usted, comandante.

—¿No puede esperar?

—No, señora, no puedo.

—De acuerdo, agente, entre. —Lexa abrió la puerta para que entrase su subordinada y volvió a colocar el arma en la pistolera que estaba sobre la mesilla. Encendió la lámpara y le indicó a Reyes una silla ante la mesita que había junto a las ventanas. Se sentó frente a ella y la miró con curiosidad. Por un instante, le dio la impresión de que Reyes iba a llorar.

—Quiero que me traslade —manifestó Reyes categóricamente.

—¿Hay alguna razón que justifique que me despierte en medio de la noche para decirme una cosa así? —le preguntó Lexa en tono cortante. La asaltó un mal presentimiento sobre la dirección que iba a tomar la conversación.

—Necesitaba decírselo ahora. Pretendo marcharme a primera hora de la mañana.

Lexa suspiró y se reclinó. Se frotó la cara con las manos y, luego, examinó a la mujer pálida que tenía enfrente.

—¿Quiere contarme de qué se trata?

—Yo... no creo que pueda seguir desempeñando mi misión.

—Eso no fue lo que afirmó el día en que yo me incorporé.

Raven Reyes miró a Lexa por primera vez y sus hombros se pusieron tensos.

—Entonces no me había acostado con ella.

Lexa sintió un agarrotamiento en el fondo del estómago y apretó la mandíbula para tragarse la maldición que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Se levantó bruscamente, golpeó la silla y se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación. Luego se volvió con tal rapidez en aquel reducido espacio que Reyes se estremeció.

—¿Ha perdido la maldita cabeza?

—Comandante... Yo... no tengo disculpa, señora. —Reyes se levantó con las piernas temblando—. Le enviaré mi dimisión tan pronto...

—Siéntese. —Lexa apretó los puños, hirviendo de rabia y con su imponente compostura a punto de resquebrajarse. Sabía por instinto que no manejaba bien el asunto, pero reaccionó inmediatamente con una furia profunda y algo que, para su incomodidad, se asemejaba mucho a los celos—. ¿Cómo diablos ha ocurrido?

—No lo había planeado. Yo..., no sé... Sólo... Ella... —Reyes levantó las manos en un gesto de indefensión—. La acompañé a su habitación, estuvimos hablando y luego ella me be...

—No quiero detalles —le espetó Lexa.

Reyes se puso rígida otra vez, pero sus ojos eran sinceros y su voz firme cuando habló.

—Ella me lo pidió y yo no me negué.

—Dios mío —murmuró Lexa. «¿No hay fin para el caos que esa mujer es capaz de crear? Ahora me toca enfrentarme a la posible ruina de la carrera de una mujer muy competente»— . ¿Quién lo sabe?

—Nadie. Esperé hasta que el pasillo estuvo vacío para salir de su habitación.

Lexa se obligó a pensar por encima de la rabia. El futuro de Reyes dependía de eso.

—¿Cómo se siente ahora?

Reyes miró a su jefa, sorprendida. Antes no se le había ocurrido pensarlo.

—No lo sé.

—¿Está enamorada de ella? —le preguntó Lexa en voz baja. Por alguna razón, las palabras salían de su boca con dificultad.

—Me parece que no —respondió Reyes, muy incómoda—. Fue... algo físico.

—Sí, no me cabe duda —dijo Lexa para sí. Se negaba a imaginar a las dos mujeres juntas, pero le costaba trabajo apartar de su mente la imagen de Clarke haciendo el amor con aquella mujer. Sacudió la cabeza y se esforzó por centrarse en el asunto que se le había presentado—. Ojalá hubiese alguna forma de pasar por alto esto, agente Reyes, pero no la hay. Aunque usted no sienta nada personal hacia ella, no puedo confiar en su objetividad. No puedo confiar en que consiga que su relación con ella no nuble su juicio. Sería peligroso para ella... y también para usted.

—Ya lo sé, comandante. —Reyes contempló sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa con una expresión del mayor desconsuelo—. No he pensado en otra cosa durante las últimas tres horas. Desde que... nosotras... He estado dándole vueltas a lo que debía hacer.

—¿Por qué me lo ha contado?

—Porque, si lo averigua sin que yo se lo haya dicho, arruinaría mi credibilidad para siempre —respondió Reyes al momento, en tono sorprendido—. He cometido un error, pero sé cuál es mi deber.

—¿De veras? —Lexa la miró con creciente respeto. Reyes ganó crédito al no desviar la mirada mientras Lexa la examinaba, inflexible, en un prolongado silencio—. ¿Está en condiciones de jurarme que no existe ningún vínculo romántico entre usted y la señorita Griffin?

—Sí, señora, lo juro.

—Puede continuar en su puesto, agente Reyes. Si veo que su entendimiento o sus actos se encuentran afectados de alguna forma, la trasladaré inmediatamente sin considerar las consecuencias que ello tenga sobre su carrera.

—Sí, señora. Lo entiendo, señora. —Reyes se levantó, casi en posición de firme—. Muchas gracias.

Lexa asintió, con un cansancio repentino. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la joven agente, se tendió sobre la cama y contempló el techo. Sentía un dolor interno, un dolor por la pérdida de algo que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba. Cerró los ojos, por fin, e intentó ignorar la imagen de Clarke Griffin desnuda, con sus piernas enredadas en torno a la difusa figura de Raven Reyes. Como el sueño no la vencía, acabó por levantarse, se duchó y bajó a recibir el amanecer.

—¿Puedo sentarme con usted?

—Como quiera.

A Clarke no le pasó inadvertida la tensión de la voz de Lexa ni la furia fría que empañaba sus ojos.

—Supongo que ya sabe que anoche tuve compañía.

—Lo han puesto en mi conocimiento.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Clarke no la satisfizo aclararle a su distante jefa de seguridad que no era irreemplazable, sobre todo en la cama. De hecho, había sentido una inquietud desconocida durante toda una noche de desasosiego. Por primera vez, según recordaba, se arrepentía de un escarceo sexual. Se arrepentía de haber deseado otro cuerpo bajo sus labios y sus dedos mientras hacía el amor con Raven Reyes. Se arrepentía de no haber amado a la joven que yacía agotada y vulnerable entre sus brazos. Se arrepentía de haber engañado a la mujer que se había llevado a la cama.

—¿Se da cuenta de que ha puesto la carrera de ella en peligro? —preguntó Lexa entre dientes, procurando por todos los medios no perder la calma. No sabía muy bien con quién estaba más enfadada, si con Raven Reyes por su falta de criterio o con Clarke Griffin por su total carencia de discreción a la hora de elegir compañeras de cama. Al mirar a Clarke, Lexa tuvo que esforzarse para no imaginar aquellos labios suaves y sensuales sobre su cuerpo. Aunque fugazmente, conocía los abrazos de Clarke y, a pesar de su ira, le costaba trabajo borrarlos de la memoria—. Reyes... Dios mío.

—Si le sirve de algo a su sentido de la ética, la iniciativa no partió de ella exactamente. —Clarke empujó la silla y se levantó, sin haber probado el desayuno que estaba sobre la mesa. Luego miró a Lexa con una especie de remordimiento y habló en tono amargo—: Y he terminado con ella. No volverá a ocurrir.

La hija del Presidente se retiró, de repente, sin esperar respuesta. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Raven Reyes. Lexa permaneció sentada, observando cómo Clarke atravesaba el comedor con pasos airados. Se esforzó por mantener la compostura, pues sabía que la furia sólo contribuiría a nublar su juicio y a dificultar su trabajo. Dos agentes salieron del comedor para seguir a Clarke a una distancia discreta. Lexa confiaba en que estuviesen preparados por si la hija del Presidente decidía salir del hotel. «Déjala ir y haz tu trabajo. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo.»

Media hora después Lexa tomó su equipo y la recibió en el exterior una maravillosa mañana de Colorado. El aire era claro como el cristal y el sol arrancaba a la nieve un resplandor blanco que la obligó a ponerse enseguida las gafas de esquí. Sabía, por la comunicación que había mantenido con el jefe de equipo del turno de día, que Clarke estaba en las pistas superiores preparándose para dedicar la mañana a un largo y difícil descenso. Esquió hasta el telesférico para reunirse con ellos. Cuando Lexa llegó a la cima, Clarke iniciaba su primer descenso por la ladera. Lexa fue tras ella, dejándole distancia para maniobrar sobre la inclinada pendiente. Mientras la seguía, no apartaba los ojos de aquella veloz figura que se abría paso sobre las prístinas laderas nevadas. La asaltó una momentánea punzada de sorpresa cuando una figura oscura surgió de una arboleda situada a seis metros de la pista y se dirigió hacia Clarke Griffin. Lexa no se rendía ante la emoción del miedo; ralentizaba los reflejos y nublaba la razón. Durante el segundo que tardó en coger la pistola, vio cómo la figura se interponía en el camino de Clarke, que cayó entre nubes de nieve y hielo. En el mismo momento, a Lexa la dominó una sensación de haber vivido aquello antes que la aturdió. La imagen de Costia cayendo y de una explosión roja sobre su pecho se deslizó en la mente de Lexa como una diapositiva conocida en una pantalla nítida, y se le encogió el estómago mientras el pánico amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Lexa se esforzó por apartar aquella imagen de su mente tan rápidamente como había aparecido y centró toda su atención en Clarke. El atacante había caído por la fuerza del choque y se debatía para levantarse en la nieve a escasos metros de Clarke. Lexa se detuvo al lado de la joven y se quitó los esquís inmediatamente. Luego se lanzó sobre su cuerpo inerte, mientras apuntaba con la pistola a la figura próxima. Con la otra mano sacó la radio del cinturón y gritó con voz ronca:

—¡Código rojo! ¡Código rojo!

Lexa se acurrucó sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Clarke para protegerlo, mientras varios agentes salían de entre los árboles con las pistolas preparadas y le gritaban al atacante que se tumbase. Lo rodearon en cuestión de segundos. En cuanto Lexa tuvo la certeza de que Clarke ya no corría un peligro inminente, pulsó las frecuencias de la radio y pidió transporte urgente y un helicóptero de evacuación médica que las recogiese en la pendiente. Luego, con el corazón acelerado al máximo, se apartó con cuidado del cuerpo de Clarke. Se apresuró a enfundar la Glock y a quitarse los guantes. «Dios, que no esté mal herida. Por favor, ella no.» Clarke yacía de espalda, con los ojos cerrados. No se movía, y su cara estaba pálida, muy pálida.

—Clarke, ¿puede oírme? —Lexa apretó dos dedos contra la arteria carótida, debajo de la mandíbula de la joven. Notó el pulso fuerte y firme, aunque parecía inconsciente.

—¿Comandante? —gritó una voz cercana.

Con dedos levemente temblorosos, Lexa abrió la parka de Clarke y deslizó la mano dentro, buscando alguna herida. Cabía la posibilidad de que el atacante le hubiese clavado un cuchillo o un punzón durante el choque. Sin mirar siquiera a los otros agentes, gritó:

—Llévenlo a un lugar seguro. Y que venga la maldita unidad de evacuación médica. Ahora mismo.

Una parte de su cerebro trabajaba eficientemente, según las reglas, pero un terror que amenazaba con asfixiarla dominaba la otra. Deslizó la mano bajo el jersey de Clarke y no encontró rastros de sangre. Rozó con los dedos el terso abdomen y, luego, intentó palpar la espalda de la joven sin darle la vuelta.

—¿Lexa? —susurró Clarke, aturdida—. ¿Lexa?

—Sí. —Lexa miró los descentrados ojos azules de Clarke y se sintió aliviada—. No se mueva.

—Qué... Dios, mi cabeza... Qué...

—No pasa nada. Está a salvo. —Lexa palpó con cuidado los costados de Clarke y, a continuación, el pecho. Seguía sin haber señales de heridas. «Gracias a Dios.»

—¿Qué hace?

—Comprobaciones —murmuró Lexa, cuyo temor se amortiguó al advertir que la voz de Clarke sonaba más fuerte.

—He... querido que hiciese esto, pero... no aquí —comentó Clarke en un tono débil, con una sonrisa insegura. Intentó incorporarse, pero esbozó una mueca cuando sintió una descarga de artillería en la nuca. Se dejó caer entre leves lamentos.

—Maldita sea, quédese quieta.

—Qué remedio... ¿Qué... diablos... ha pasado?

—Aún no lo sé —respondió Lexa con tristeza. Subió la cremallera de la chaqueta de Clarke y se quitó la suya. Clarke estaba temblando, así que puso su chaqueta sobre el cuerpo de la joven—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—No se la quite —murmuró Clarke—. Se va... a congelar.

—Cállese, Clarke —susurró Lexa y sonrió—. ¿Qué le duele?

—La cabeza. —Clarke movió con cautela los brazos y las piernas. Su visión era clara y, aparte del tremendo dolor de cabeza que sentía, se encontraba tranquila—. Estoy bien.

—La sacaremos de aquí dentro de un minuto —dijo Cara dulcemente. Levantó la radio y rugió—: ¿Dónde demonios está la unidad de evacuación?

Durante unos instantes sólo oyó interferencias y, luego, la voz de Marcus.

—Las nubes han retrasado al helicóptero. Una ambulancia viene de camino y llegarán motonieves dentro de un par de minutos.

—Entiendo. —A Lexa no le gustaba aquello. Era una chapuza. Deberían haberles informado de que no había helicópteros disponibles. Aunque, en aquel momento, no podía hacer nada.

—No quiero ir al hospital. —Clarke le sujetó el brazo con una fuerza sorprendente—. Los medios de comunicación se lanzarán sobre esto. Mi padre asiste a una cumbre sobre desarme y no es preciso molestarlo.

—De acuerdo. Me ocuparé de eso. —Lexa no iba a discutir con Clarke. En aquel momento su equipo conducía al sospechoso al hotel. Lo interrogaría ella misma en cuanto Clarke recibiese asistencia. Tenía que enfocarlo como un atentado contra la vida de Clarke, pues daba por sentado que de eso se trataba. El tiempo de respetar los deseos de Clarke había pasado. Aquello no admitía compromisos—. Ya me encargaré yo.

—Usted manda, comandante. —Clarke se fijó en que Lexa apretaba la mandíbula y se dio cuenta de que no había posibilidad de negociaciones—. Al menos déjeme llamarlo y decirle que estoy perfectamente..., antes de que esto salga en las noticias.

—Por supuesto. En cuanto la saquemos de la montaña. —Pasó la mano por el cabello de Clarke—. No se mueva, la camilla llegará enseguida.

Clarke agarró la mano de Lexa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—No se vaya.

—No —susurró Lexa. Quería abrazarla, pero sabía que no podía. Por demasiadas razones. Se contentó con agacharse en la nieve y acercarse a ella—. No, claro que no me iré.

Seis horas después Lexa saludó a Reyes, que se hallaba sentada ante la habitación de Clarke Griffin, en el hospital. Reyes se puso en pie de un salto.

—Comandante.

Lexa la miró y se fijó en los tres vasos de café vacíos que había en el suelo. A Reyes le brillaban los ojos demasiado y se apreciaba el temblor de sus manos desde metro y medio de distancia. Lexa levantó la radio y llamó.

—Marcus, envíe un relevo para Reyes ahora mismo.

—Me encuentro bien, comandante.

—No, no se encuentra bien. Vaya a dormir un poco. —Lexa ignoró el rubor de Reyes y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Se detuvo un instante en la penumbra para comprobar si Clarke estaba despierta.

—¿Lexa?

—Sí.

—Entre, pero no encienda la luz. Me hace vomitar.

—Entendido. —Lexa se acercó a la cama y miró a Clarke. Le pareció demasiado pálida. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de estirarse y tocarla, e intentó disimular su preocupación—. ¿La he despertado?

—No. Tramaba mi fuga —respondió Clarke débilmente.

Lexa se rió con un matiz de sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué será que la creo?

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios carnosos de Clarke. Durante un segundo, en sus ojos resplandeció una alegría juvenil que hacía años que no experimentaba.

—Tal vez porque empieza a conocer mis artimañas.

—No. —Lexa acercó una silla a la cama, se sentó y se inclinó para que Clarke pudiese verla sin incorporarse. Luego le dijo con dulzura—: Dudo mucho de que llegue a conocer todas sus artimañas.

—Podría —susurró Clarke—, si me da la oportunidad de enseñárselas.

Lexa sonrió e hizo caso omiso de la observación. Clarke estaba herida, era vulnerable, y no era el momento de pelearse.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—De pena —respondió Clarke en un inusitado rasgo de candor—. Me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión.

—¿Quiere que llame a la enfermera? ¿Puedo hacer algo? —preguntó Lexa. Odiaba verla así. Prefería infinitamente su fuego y su furia.

—Me basta con su compañía.

Lexa miró la mano de Clarke, que yacía inmóvil sobre las mantas del hospital. Recordó la gracia con la que la misma mano se había deslizado sobre el cuaderno de dibujo y había captado su parecido con una perspicacia asombrosa. Salvo su madre, nadie la había retratado de una forma tan certera. Sin intención, cubrió los finos dedos de Clarke con los suyos. Sólo pretendía infundirle confianza, y se encontró con que los dedos de Clarke, entrelazados con los suyos, se la infundían a ella.

—¿Ha hablado con su padre?

—Sí. Gracias.

—Bien. —Lo había pasado mal solucionando todas las prioridades. Por un momento, en la montaña había pensado que Clarke estaba herida, tal vez de gravedad. El miedo asfixiante superó la mera preocupación por la persona a la que debía custodiar. No soportaba la idea de que Clarke sufriese ningún daño y no se atrevía a analizar en detalle los motivos. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de ignorar el repentino cosquilleo que sintió en su mano cuando los dedos de Clarke se entrelazaron aún más con los suyos.

—Su atacante era un chico de dieciséis años que decidió esquiar montaña abajo y surgió entre los árboles, procedente de una pista contigua. No debía estar allí, pero nadie vigiló aquella parte del descenso. No tenía ni idea de quién es usted y, de hecho, no creo que lo sepa.

—Entonces, ¿de momento estoy segura? —preguntó Clarke con una pizca de amargura.

—No parece que haya relación con los hechos de Nueva York. Hemos logrado que esto pase inadvertido y no creo que los medios de comunicación le dediquen mucho espacio.

Clarke suspiró, agradecida.

—Gracias. Quiero salir de aquí esta tarde y volver a la cabaña.

—¿Por qué tampoco me sorprende eso? —dijo Lexa con resignación—. Me he tomado la libertad de consultar con sus médicos y me han dicho que, si su dolor de cabeza mejora, le darán el alta encantados.

—Estupendo. Puedo soportar un dolor de cabeza. Aquí dentro me siento como en una pecera.

—¿Está segura? —Reprimió las ganas de retirar unos mechones dispersos de cabello rubio que caían sobre las mejillas de Clarke—. Se ha llevado un buen golpe ahí fuera.

—Los he recibido peores en el cuadrilátero. —Clarke trató de hablar en tono displicente, pero su voz sonaba débil—. Aguantaré con resignación. Déjeme salir, por favor.

El ruego era tan poco propio de ella que a Lexa se le encogió el corazón de compasión. Soltó la mano de Clarke y se levantó.

—Haré los preparativos.

—Gracias.

—No tiene por qué dármelas —respondió Lexa, con un nudo en la garganta. «Estás bien, y eso es lo único que importa.»

Lexa casi había llegado a la puerta cuando Clarke habló.

—Y gracias por protegerme esta tarde —dijo delicadamente. Aún notaba el inesperado consuelo del abrazo de Lexa mientras yacía entre sus brazos sobre la nieve.

—Tampoco tiene por qué agradecerme eso, señorita Griffin. —Lexa agarró el pomo de la puerta con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los dedos. Durante un instante fugaz volvió a sentir el extraño terror que había experimentado al ver caer a Clarke. No podía permitirse aquel sentimiento hacia ella. No podía permitirse sentir nada por ella. En un tono más áspero del que pretendía, añadió—: Sólo hice mi trabajo.

Luego se fue, y Clarke se quedó sola de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal su cabeza? —preguntó Lexa tras ocupar un asiento al lado de Clarke. Había estado observándola desde el despegue, media hora antes. La joven rubia se había puesto cada vez más pálida y su rostro estaba blanco como la cera. Los ojos azules, habitualmente claros como el cristal, se habían convertido en oscuros charcos de dolor.

—Sobreviviré —respondió Clarke en voz baja. En realidad, el menor movimiento vertical del avión le producía una oleada de náuseas que amenazaba con romper su admirable autocontrol. Por suerte, el cielo estaba despejado y el avión se dirigía a Nueva York con muy pocas turbulencias. En otras circunstancias, temía haberse puesto en evidencia. Lexa acercó la cabeza, aunque los otros agentes y Zoe se sentaban diez filas por delante y se hallaban enfrascados en sus conversaciones o durmiendo. Clarke y ella se encontraban solas. Aun así, Can no quería que nadie oyese su conversación privada.

—No tiene que ser una heroína. ¿Por qué no toma un par de analgésicos e intenta descansar?

Clarke comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pero se detuvo de pronto cuando un ligero movimiento hizo que se le encogiese el estómago.

—Créame, comandante, no soy una heroína. El problema es que los analgésicos me sientan peor que el dolor.

—Me temo que a mí me ocurre lo mismo. —Lexa se movió en el asiento, retiró el apoyabrazos central y estiró el brazo izquierdo sobre los respaldos. Señaló hacia su hombro con un ademán de la barbilla y sugirió—: Inclínese y cierre los ojos durante el resto del vuelo. Seguramente será lo único que la alivie un poco. Créame, he estado en su situación más de una vez. Sólo hay una forma de aguantar: con pastillas o durmiendo.

Clarke carecía de fuerzas para poner en tela de juicio el tono amistoso de Lexa y supuso que el gesto de amabilidad obedecía a la compasión, más que a otro tipo de sentimientos especiales hacia ella. No obstante, en ese momento necesitaba precisamente lo que Lexa le ofrecía: simple consuelo humano.

—Gracias. —Se movió con cuidado y se apoyó en el costado de Lexa, de modo que su cabeza descansaba en la curva del brazo de la agente. Sabía que no iba a dormir, pero tal vez el dolor se amortiguase si cerraba los ojos.

—De nada. —Lexa estiró las piernas y se recostó en el asiento. Al cabo de un par de minutos se dio cuenta, por el movimiento rítmico del pecho de Clarke, de que la joven se había dormido. El débil zumbido de fondo de los motores y el calor del cuerpo de Clarke le proporcionaron una sensación de paz que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Miró por la ventanilla sin pensar en nada. Durante aquellas preciosas horas, no deseaba más que la presencia de Clarke. Y, cuando se quedó dormida, apoyó la mejilla sobre los suaves y fragantes cabellos de Clarke.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Lexa y Clarke se despertaron al mismo tiempo. Ninguna de las dos se movió. La mano de Lexa había resbalado del asiento, se curvaba con delicadeza sobre el costado de Clarke y descansaba debajo de su pecho. Mientras dormía, Clarke se había dado la vuelta y había rodeado la cintura de Lexa con su brazo. Apoyaba la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Lexa y reposaba entre sus brazos. Instaban abrazadas como si siempre hubiera sido así. Cuando los ocupantes de la cabina comenzaron a levantarse y estirarse, Lexa retiró el brazo del cuerpo de Clarke, aunque no quería soltarla.

—Señorita Griffin, tenemos que salir.

Con un suspiro Clarke se enderezó, se mesó los cabellos despeinados y se fijó en que ya no le dolía la cabeza.

—Sí, claro.

Miró a Lexa y la sorprendió percibir una fugaz expresión de algo semejante a la pena en su atractivo rostro. Pero enseguida regresó la impenetrable máscara profesional.

—La veré en tierra. —Lexa se levantó del asiento y añadió—: Parece que está mejor. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, gracias, comandante.

Lexa sonrió y la dejó para hablar con su gente sobre los planes de transporte hasta el apartamento. Zoe avanzó por el pasillo hasta el asiento vacío de Lexa.

—Estabais muy cómodas ahí juntitas —observó secamente.

—Déjalo ya, Zoe —dijo Clarke en voz baja. Zoe se tragó la observación que iba a hacer. Había algo en la voz de su antigua amiga que la puso sobre aviso. De hecho, se las veía muy bien juntas. Demasiado bien juntas. Era como si se hubiesen abrazado mil veces antes. Zoe se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y a silenciar sus palabras de advertencia. Algo le dijo que Clarke no la escucharía.


	11. Chapter 11

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 11_**

Lexa puso la taza de café de cartón sobre la mesa de trabajo y miró a Marcus con una expresión interrogadora en las cejas.

—¿Sigue arriba?

—Sí, desde hace tres días —respondió Marcus y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿No hay reunión?

—No. Sólo un mensaje en el que informa que no tiene planes. —Lexa no sabía muy bien qué pensar, pero aquello no le gustaba. Desde que habían aterrizado en Triboro, Clarke no era la misma. Anunció que iba a trabajar en su estudio y que no necesitaría mantener reuniones diarias con Lexa, y ésta no protestó, pues le dio la impresión de que ello equivaldría a invadir la intimidad de Clarke. No obstante, la atmósfera del centro de mando recordaba la calma antes de la tormenta. Todos esperaban que Clarke rompiese su aislamiento en cualquier momento y los lanzase de nuevo a una caza enloquecida. Por su parte, Lexa casi deseaba que lo hiciera. Había algo desconcertante en aquel repentino cambio de conducta de Clarke.

—Prefiero al enemigo que conozco —murmuró Lexa en una extraña manifestación de enfado. Tomó el café y se dirigió a su pequeña oficina acristalada. Marcus la miró y pensó que Clarke Griffin no era la única que se comportaba de una forma rara.

Cuando la semana avanzó sin cambios, la espera se convirtió en la nueva rutina. Cambiaban los turnos, entraban y salían agentes. Los que estaban de turno pasaban las horas leyendo, jugando a las cartas y preguntándose cuándo estallaría la bomba. Lexa permanecía el menor tiempo posible en el centro de mando. Corría, hacía ejercicio y leía en su apartamento. Dio órdenes estrictas de que la llamasen en el momento en que Clarke diese indicación de prepararse para salir del edificio y procuró no pensar en lo mucho que echaba de menos verla todos los días. Ocho días después del regreso de Colorado se produjo al fin la llamada.

—Egret ha volado —informó Marcus.

—¿Qué? ¿Sola?

—Sí, señora. Acaba de tomar un taxi para ir al centro.

—Maldita sea —exclamó Lexa—. ¿Cómo han permitido que sucediera?

—No había ningún modo de detenerla físicamente. —La incomodidad de Marcus resultaba obvia, incluso por teléfono—. Abandonó el edificio sin avisar, salió a la calle y paró un taxi. Por suerte, subimos al coche rápidamente y la hemos seguido.

Lexa suspiró, aliviada.

—¿La han localizado?

—Afirmativo. Espere un segundo.

Lexa recorrió el salón sujetando el teléfono móvil con la mano. Aunque no se habían producido más contactos del individuo que había dejado la nota ante la puerta de Clarke, temía que no fuera el único que vigilaba a la hija del Presidente. Clarke iba sin escolta, y a Lexa le preocupaba su seguridad.

—Acaba de entrar en un bar de Houston —informó Marcus.

—¿Nombre y dirección? —preguntó Lexa lacónicamente.

—Rendezvous —respondió Marcus y, a continuación, le dio la dirección.

—Que un equipo permanezca fuera con el coche. Iré hasta allí.

No había pasado un cuarto de hora cuando Lexa entró en el bar y escudriñó la atestada pista de baile y las mesas circundantes en busca de Clarke. Al filo de la medianoche de un sábado el lugar estaba lleno. Las luces eran tenues y el humo impregnaba el aire, dificultando la visión. Lexa se abrió camino entre los grupos de personas que ocupaban el perímetro del recinto, pues suponía que Clarke habría buscado la penumbra. Tras asegurarse bien, la vio hablando con una joven que lucía unos tatuajes muy llamativos en los brazos. La mujer que acompañaba a Clarke era, sin duda, una culturista concienzuda. La ceñida camiseta blanca sin mangas que llevaba pretendía exhibir su bien trabajado físico y los vaqueros de corte bajo y con botonadura dejaban ver los musculosos muslos a la menor oportunidad. En aquel momento, la mano de la mujer acariciaba el brazo desnudo de Clarke y, poco a poco, se acercaba a su pecho. Lexa apretó los dientes y trató de ignorar el proceso de seducción. Al observar cómo Clarke se apretaba contra la otra mujer, se acordó del breve instante en que se había acercado a ella de la misma forma, rindiéndola fácilmente con un beso. El cuerpo de Lexa se excitó enseguida al recordarlo y se le endureció el clítoris casi al momento. «Dios, ¿qué diablos te pasa?» Lexa se obligó a no prestar atención a la vibración que sentía entre los muslos. No obstante, tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando Clarke tomó el rostro de la mujer con las manos y lamió lentamente el borde de su mandíbula antes de meter la lengua entre los labios separados. En aquel punto, Lexa admitió al fin que no podía hacer lo que había ido a hacer allí. No resistía ver cómo Clarke tocaba a otra mujer y, en ese caso, tampoco podía protegerla. La dominaba la ira cuando habló al micrófono de la muñeca con voz ronca.

—Quiero que el primer equipo entre ahora mismo a realizar la vigilancia. —Volvió la espalda bruscamente cuando las dos mujeres empezaron a besarse con pasión, mientras sus manos se acariciaban con abandono. En cuanto vio que Reyes y Grant entraban en el bar, se abrió paso entre la gente y salió a la calle. Se dirigió al segundo coche y llamó por la radio al cuartel general—. Marcus, sustituyame durante las doce horas siguientes. Si hay una emergencia, avíseme. Si no, no estoy disponible. —Sin esperar respuesta, golpeó con fuerza la mampara de cristal para llamar la atención de Wells—. Lléveme al aeropuerto.

Mientras esperaba un vuelo en la terminal, marcó un número conocido de Washington y concertó una cita con la que constituía la única esperanza que tenía de arrancar a Clarke de su pensamiento.

—Oh, Dios... No puedo —exclamó Lexa con voz entrecortada—. Lo siento... Quiero hacerlo, pero... no puedo.

La rubia alzó la cabeza y contempló el torso de Lexa.

—Tu cuerpo no me dice eso.

—Estoy cansada —suspiró Lexa, con un agotamiento no sólo físico—. Demasiado cansada.

—No hace falta que hagas nada. —Chelsey apoyó la mejilla en el muslo de Lexa, mientras con una mano acariciaba el interior de sus piernas—. Además, aún no he terminado.

—Creo que yo sí. No es culpa tuya. —Lexa acarició con los dedos el cabello que caía sobre la nuca de su visitante y la arrastró ligeramente—. Tiéndete a mi lado.

Chelsey se deslizó entre las piernas de Lexa, se levantó y se apoyó contra su cuerpo. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de Lexa. Puso una mano sobre el estómago de Lexa y lo acarició en círculos. Casi nunca habían estado de aquella forma, tan cerca y durante tanto tiempo. Existía una intimidad nueva entre ellas, maravillosa y temible a la vez. Los límites entre el negocio y el afecto se habían borrado tiempo atrás, pero hasta entonces Lexa había mantenido la relación bajo control. Algo había cambiado, y había sido la clienta de castaños cabellos. Había caído una barrera y la mujer cautelosa de antes había quedado al descubierto y resultaba aún más deseable, si cabía. Chelsey apretó los labios contra el hombro de Lexa.

—Déjame. Lo necesitas.

—No. —Lexa se apartó tras besar a Chelsey en la frente y dijo—: Déjame que te haga el amor.

—No se trata de eso —protestó Chelsey amablemente, temerosa de la pena que sentirían a continuación las dos—. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Necesito hacerlo —insistió Lexa. Era la primera vez que lo sugería. Deseaba tocar a alguien, necesitaba saber si aún podía—. Después de todo este tiempo, quiero devolverte algo.

—Pues abrázame —pidió Chelsey, que entendía lo que Lexa no había dicho. Sabía que Lexa pretendía algo más que darle las gracias: iba a decirle adiós, lo supiese o no. A lo largo de los años había vivido muchas despedidas. Pero aquella resultaría la más dura—. Abrázame. Es lo único que deseo.

—Puedo hacerlo —murmuró Lexa, con los labios sobre la sien de Chelsey. La meció, cerró los ojos y procuró dejar la mente en blanco. Intentó no pensar en la furia y la confusión que sentía cuando se imaginaba a Clarke haciendo el amor con otra desconocida. Trató de ignorar los celos, a sabiendas de que no tenía derecho a ellos. Procuró pasar por alto el simple hecho de que deseaba que fuese Clarke la mujer a la que acariciaba y que estuviese a su lado por la noche. Suspiró y acarició el brazo de Chelsey con las yemas de los dedos. Chelsey oyó los firmes latidos bajo la mejilla mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre la piel encendida de Lexa. Con suavidad, siguió el perfil de las costillas y las caderas, acarició la ligera curva de la parte inferior de sus pechos y puso la palma de la mano sobre los firmes músculos del estómago. No se apresuró. El amanecer marcaría el final. Lexa se relajó lentamente bajo las generosas caricias. Luego, la conciencia de la respuesta de su cuerpo a la atención de Chelsey eclipsó sus pensamientos. Sintió un cosquilleo en la piel, los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron y sus caderas se movieron con cada caricia sutil. El clítoris volvió a hincharse anticipadamente. En esa ocasión, la urgencia había desaparecido y se permitió el lujo de aceptar el placer. Un único punto de sensaciones barrió su mente, que se centró en la presión pulsátil entre sus piernas.

—Aahh... Genial.

—Sí.

Entre ligeros gemidos, levantó la pelvis apremiando a Chelsey en silencio para que bajase la mano. Se le escapó un suspiro cuando dos dedos se cerraron sobre la punta de su clítoris y lo frotaron en toda su extensión. La humedad invadió el interior de los muslos de Lexa y, cuando una suave caricia extendió el cálido flujo sobre el bulto de sus nervios en tensión, volvió a gemir.

—Dios, eso hace que quiera correrme —murmuró casi sin aliento.

—No te apures —susurró Chelsey dulcemente. Deslizó los dedos dentro y, luego, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, con un ritmo firme que se acoplaba a los movimientos inconscientes de Lexa. Sintió la creciente presión y notó que los delicados tejidos se hinchaban cada vez más entre sus dedos, hasta que parecían a punto de explotar.

—Quiero correrme. —El tono era urgente.

—Sí, pronto.

Entre convulsiones, Lexa agarró las sábanas con la mano izquierda, mientras su brazo derecho abrazaba a Chelsey estrechamente. Hundió la cara en el dulce consuelo de la piel de Chelsey y dejó que su cuerpo se rindiese a lo inevitable. Cuando se le encogió el estómago y de sus entrañas salió un grito ronco, el rostro de Clarke Griffin asomó en el interior de sus párpados.

Clarke se encontraba a quinientos kilómetros de distancia, en un estudio en el cuarto piso de un edificio del Greenwich Village que había conocido días mejores. Echó mi vistazo a la ropa que colgaba en el perchero que había en un rincón, sin prestar atención a la mujer que la había llevado hasta allí.

—Bonita colección de corbatas —comentó Clarke, mientras palpaba las tiras de seda y algodón dobladas en un colgador, al final del perchero. Sin mirar a la otra mujer, añadió—: A ver cómo podemos utilizarlas. ¿Por qué no te desnudas y te tiendes boca abajo en la cama?

—¿Qué? —La joven masculina la miró sorprendida. Evidentemente, el cabello rubio y largo de Clarke, el maquillaje y los pechos sin sujetador bajo la ceñida camiseta blanca no equivalían a «mujer femenina».

—Ya me has oído —ordenó Clarke y se volvió con un puñado de corbatas de seda en la mano—. Ahora, hazlo.

Aunque odiaba renunciar a su supuesta posición de dominio, la compañera de Clarke estaba intrigada y, sobre todo, un poco excitada ante el tono autoritario de la voz de Clarke. Procurando mantener la fachada de indiferencia, la culturista se quitó el cuero y los vaqueros, las bragas, las botas y los calcetines. Desnuda, con una intensa sensación de incertidumbre, se tendió boca abajo sobre su cama, agradecida de que la almohada le permitiese esconder el rostro.

—Mejor. —Clarke se acercó a ella y deslizó el lazo de una de las corbatas en torno a la muñeca derecha de la mujer. Apretó la tira de tejido contra el borde del sofá cama y el bastidor, y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca y los dos tobillos. Cuando la joven morena estuvo totalmente inmovilizada, retiró la almohada.

—Quiero que puedas respirar. Pero mantén los ojos cerrados.

Clarke retrocedió, encendió varias velas que había visto en el alféizar de la ventana y las colocó sobre la mesita del rincón. Observó el cuerpo de la mujer a la parpadeante luz de las velas. Resultaba hermosa: la piel era lisa y tersa, del color del cacao claro; los músculos se tensaban bajo la superficie cubierta de sudor; el cabello, espeso y brillante, se rizaba en la base del cuello, y su rostro de perfil se definía claramente y parecía arrogante incluso en reposo. En conjunto, era un buen ejemplar de sexualidad de mujer masculina. Con todo, Clarke hubo de esforzarse para no comparar su figura con las líneas largas y esbeltas del cuerpo de Lexa. No quería recordar la seductora madurez grabada en los elegantes rasgos de Lexa, la ardiente sensualidad de sus ojos oscuros ni la ansiada suavidad de sus labios carnosos. Durante la última semana había utilizado todos los medios a su alcance para olvidar el viaje en avión y el abrazo de Lexa: horas y horas de trabajo, aislada en el loft. Pero no había funcionado. Sólo se le ocurría una manera de apartarla de su cabeza: llenando sus sentidos con la vista, el sonido y el tacto de otra mujer.

—No te muevas.

Clarke, completamente vestida, saltó sobre la cama y se extendió sobre la mujer dominada. Acarició con los dedos la superficie de los brazos atados, saboreó la sal de su nuca y le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja. Oyó un vago gemido cuando apresó la suave piel de la mandíbula entre los dientes y tiró de ella ligeramente, para borrar a continuación los puntitos de dolor con un beso.

—No —susurró Clarke cuando su cautiva intentó volver la cara, buscando desesperadamente sus labios. Se incorporó un poco y le acarició los hombros, la espalda y los costados, y acabó en las nalgas, bien formadas. Clarke descendió y frotó aquellos recios glúteos, los separó y dejó al descubierto la hendidura que se abría entre ellos. Acarició el arrugado músculo y, luego, lo apretó ligeramente.

—Oh, por favor —gimió la joven desconocida, con un matiz de miedo en la voz.

—Tranquila —dijo Clarke con dulzura—. No te haré daño.

Se arrodilló entre aquellos muslos fuertes, que temblaban, y rodeó los tejidos sensibles con un dedo mojado. Un espasmo sacudió el tenso esfínter cuando Clarke acarició el borde exterior.

—Oh, Dios. —Ya no había miedo, sino necesidad.

Clarke recorrió con la lengua los muslos abiertos de la mujer y saboreó por primera vez los flujos espesos y embriagadores del deseo de su joven amante. Lamió los pliegues hinchados, dibujó los surcos con la lengua y besó el clítoris crecido, moviéndose seductoramente de un lugar a otro.

—Si tú... Oh, vas a hacer que me corra —jadeó la joven.

—Pronto —murmuró Clarke.

—Lo quiero ahora..., muchísimo.

Clarke se perdió en las sensaciones: en el olor asfixiante, la increíble suavidad, el maravilloso calor. Era la mujer, una mujer, cualquier mujer. Cuando hundió más la cara y se sumergió, sintió cómo temblaba el inminente orgasmo de su amante en sus labios. Rápidamente, se extendió sobre la cama y rodeó la cintura de la mujer, acariciando frenéticamente los hinchados tejidos con los labios y la lengua. Cuando el cuerpo que tenía debajo se convulsionó entre sollozos, gritos y gemidos ahogados, Clarke cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando retener únicamente aquel increíble momento de intenso contacto. Pero incluso cuando la mujer alcanzó el climax en su boca, no pudo evitar desear que fuera Lexa Woods la que se rendía a su tacto.

Lexa dio la vuelta y buscó el teléfono en la mesilla. El reloj digital marcaba las cinco menos cuarto. Estaba desorientada; no sabía dónde se encontraba ni qué hora era exactamente. No había nadie con ella en la cama, pero percibió un calor que sugería que había sido ocupada no hacía mucho. Como el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad y reconoció su propia habitación en Washington. Al levantar el auricular, su mente registró el reciente vuelo desde Nueva York y sus frenéticos intentos de olvidar a Clarke Griffin en brazos de otra mujer.

—Woods —gruñó, procurando apartar aquellos incómodos pensamientos.

—Soy Marcus, comandante. Siento molestarla, pero creo que querría saber...

De pronto Lexa se sentó en la cama, con la mente clara como el cristal y el corazón acelerado.

—¿Egret? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, señora —se apresuró a asegurar Marcus—. La hemos vigilado constantemente y conocemos su paradero. Pero acabamos de recibir otro mensaje de Loverboy.

Así llamaba el equipo de seguridad al sujeto no identificado que había dejado la nota en la puerta de Clarke.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Lexa, mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba su ropa por la habitación. Se fijó en una hoja de papel doblada que se encontraba sobre el tocador y la guardó en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

—Fotografías —respondió Marcus con tristeza—. Hay un primer plano muy bueno de Egret saliendo del edificio anoche. Con infrarrojos, calidad profesional.

—Hijo de puta. Eso significa que ha estado vigilando el edificio desde un lugar cercano. ¿Cómo las han encontrado? —Con el teléfono debajo de la barbilla, Lexa se abotonó la camisa y pasó un estrecho cinturón de piel por las tiras del pantalón. Un momento después encontró un zapato y buscó el otro bajo la cama.

—Wells se fijó en un sobre de papel Manila que se hallaba en el mostrador del vestíbulo, cuando entró para hacer el turno de noche. Iba a nombre de Egret.

De pronto Lexa se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, con un zapato en una mano y el teléfono móvil en la otra, y sintió un breve estremecimiento de júbilo.

—¡Entonces lo tenemos! Hay cámaras de vídeo en el vestíbulo y en la entrada. Debe de existir una imagen de él. Quiero que lleven todas las cintas al centro de mando para visionarias. Comprueben también las matrículas de los coches aparcados junto al parque ahora mismo. Luego pónganse en contacto con las compañías de taxis para investigar todos los desplazamientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas en un radio de diez bloques en torno a la casa de Egret.

—Eso es mucho trabajo de campo, comandante —dijo Marcus, en tono de duda.

—Procure que se haga —espetó Lexa.

—¡Sí, señora!

—Tomaré el próximo vuelo regular. Reúna a todo el equipo, a los turnos de día y de noche, a las siete en punto.

—Entendido.

—Marcus —continuó Lexa, con una voz más serena—, que Egret regrese a su apartamento.

Se hizo el silencio en la línea. Marcus se aclaró la garganta y escogió las palabras con cuidado. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero le resultaba incómodo dar aquella información.

—Comandante, en este momento Egret está con una mujer no identificada, que casi con toda seguridad ignora su identidad. Si la despertamos, no podremos garantizar el silencio en lo relativo a su identidad.

Lexa recordó a la joven que Clarke había acariciado en el bar. Evidentemente, Clarke se había ido a casa con ella. ¿Por qué no? La desconocida encajaba con el tipo de conquista que excitaba a Clarke.

—Entonces quiero que la recoja un coche en cuanto ponga el pie en la acera. Y Marcus, si alguien la pierde, se juega el trabajo.

—Le aseguro que regresará lo antes posible. —Cuando colgó el teléfono, pidió con fervor que se cumpliera su promesa.


	12. Chapter 12

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _PREGUNTA: ¿Prefieren que suba un capítulo por día, o que siga haciendo como hasta ahora, que a medida que tenga capítulo, lo suba?_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 12_**

A las siete menos un minuto Lexa entró en el centro de mando y se dirigió a la cabecera de la mesa, en torno a la cual se hallaba reunido el equipo. A pesar de no haber dormido, parecía centrada y atenta. Sin más preámbulos, dijo:

—Vamos a analizar la fotografía.

Jeremy Finch, un agente bajo, con ligero sobrepeso y gafas, se aclaró la garganta. Era el bicho raro del grupo: el genio de la informática y el mago de la técnica.

—Hemos analizado la elevación potencial y el ángulo de visión haciendo una extrapolación a partir de las sombras y de la hora aproximada del día.

—Corte el rollo, agente —espetó Lexa, en una extraña manifestación de impaciencia.

—Bueno, básicamente, la fotografía se hizo desde uno de los edificios que hay frente al de Egret, al otro lado de Gramercy Park. —Miró la mesa con gesto incómodo.

—¿Desde el tejado?

—No necesariamente, comandante. —Finch parpadeó tras las gafas—. Las proyecciones de altura sugieren un lugar por encima de los veinticinco metros.

—Eso nos deja un montón de sitios potenciales, agente Finch. —Lexa lo miró y se tragó otra observación sarcástica. El no podía fabricar las pruebas.

—Sí, señora, ya lo sé. —Finch asintió con gesto compungido. Como los demás agentes, estimaba su posición en el equipo y sentía lealtad hacia su firme y exigente comandante—. Sabemos que el fotógrafo dispone de una ubicación fija, en vez de un vehículo. Por tanto, existen más posibilidades de encontrarlo, pues se mantiene relativamente estacionario.

—Tiene razón. —Tardó un minuto en serenarse. Su impaciencia nacía del miedo y debía vencer ambas emociones. Clarke Griffin no sufriría daño. No en aquel momento. Nunca—. Muy bien. Quiero una lista con todos los ocupantes de los edificios de cada lado de la plaza, no sólo los de la calle situada enfrente de este edificio. Tal vez viva en un sitio y utilice otro diferente para la vigilancia. Interroguen a los agentes inmobiliarios, administradores de fincas y empresas que alquilan apartamentos para sus empleados. Posiblemente nuestro sujeto no identificado esté aquí sólo de forma intermitente, cuando los negocios lo reclaman.

—Hemos destinado personal para que comiencen los reconocimientos a la hora de apertura de las oficinas —indicó Marcus.

—Bien. Finch, traiga las cintas de anoche. A ver si localizamos el depósito del sobre.

Dedicaron unos momentos a revisar otros métodos para reducir la lista de potenciales perpetradores que pudiesen acceder a los edificios vecinos. Lexa diseñó el cambio de cobertura necesaria en ese momento, pues el nivel de amenaza había subido. Por último, recorrió la mesa con la vista y miró a sus agentes a los ojos.

—Tengo que informar de esto a la Casa Blanca. Llegados a este punto, debemos reconocer que Clarke Griffin se encuentra en inminente peligro de asesinato o de intento de secuestro. Voy a recomendar que permanezca recluida hasta que consideremos que la amenaza se ha neutralizado. Es posible, más bien probable, que la investigación se retire de nuestra jurisdicción. —Levantó la mano para pedir silencio cuando los agentes se movieron en sus asientos y protestaron, entre murmullos. —Sé cómo se sienten, y creo que somos los mejores para protegerla y también para llegar al fondo del asunto. Pero las situaciones de este tipo se convierten casi siempre en un asunto político, y cabe la posibilidad de que no se nos permita opinar nada al respecto. Si se da el caso, espero total colaboración con quien dirija la investigación. Recuerden: lo esencial es la seguridad de Egret. No hay sitio para el ego ni para la ambición personal en lo que a ella atañe.

Esperó un instante.

—¿He sido clara al respecto?

La respondió un coro de «Sí, señora».

—Bien, pues vamos a trabajar. Marcus, un momento, por favor. —Lexa se volvió hacia él cuando los demás salieron—. En cuanto la señorita Griffin llegue a casa, infórmeme. Me reuniré con ella para advertirla de la situación. Eso es todo.

Marcus se limitó a asentir. No era día de nada, más que de obedecer órdenes. La comandante echaba chispas. Lexa atravesó el centro de mando hasta los ascensores y abandonó el edificio sin hablar con nadie. Cruzó la plaza para dirigirse a su apartamento y se quitó la ropa nada más entrar. Fue al cuarto de baño y entró en la ducha, abrió el agua fría de lleno y dejó que arrastrase la fatiga de su cuerpo y de su mente. Estaba furiosa, furiosa porque alguien se había atrevido a amenazar a Clarke Griffin sin ningún motivo, sólo por el papel que representaba. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por permitir que sus sentimientos hacia Clarke interfiriesen en su deber. Y la ponía furiosa el terror ante cualquier daño que pudiese sufrir Clarke.

Cuando sonó el teléfono dos horas después y Marcus la informó de que Clarke había vuelto a su apartamento del ático, Lexa se hallaba sentada ante los amplios miradores de las ventanas, vestida con una camisa blanca almidonada, pantalones de seda negra y una chaqueta de seda de color gris marengo. Había esperado la llamada con la mente muy tranquila. Por primera vez en aquellas últimas semanas se sentía segura de sí misma.

—¿Hay una emergencia? —preguntó Clarke con mayor brusquedad de la que había pretendido. Se encontraba frente a Lexa y sólo llevaba puesta una bata, pues acababa de salir de la ducha cuando la informaron de que su jefa de seguridad subía a verla—. No es buen momento. ¿No lo podemos dejar para después?

Hacía casi diez días que no veía a Lexa. Desde el regreso de la estación de esquí había trabajado febrilmente: pasó horas y horas pintando lienzos y creando dramáticas imágenes abstractas de ira, añoranza y deseo frustrado. Cuando al fin se agotaron sus emociones, apartó los ojos del caballete y notó que las paredes del loft se le echaban encima. La imagen espontánea de Lexa la perseguía. El consuelo que le proporcionó el abrazo de Lexa en el avión resultaba más difícil de olvidar que el deseo sexual que la había atormentado antes. La lujuria se podía controlar, ignorar o, si hacía falta, satisfacer en cualquier parte. Sentía por Lexa Woods algo que no había experimentado desde que era inocente y creía en el amor. Y aquello la asustaba más que nada en el mundo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Clarke en voz baja cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Lexa, normalmente imperturbable, parecía tensa y sus ojos tenían profundas sombras de fatiga. De repente, a Clarke le dio un vuelco el corazón—. ¿Mi padre?

—No —se apresuró a responder Lexa—. No, lo siento. Se encuentra bien.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

—Ha habido otro contacto del acosador —informó Lexa—. Anoche dejó una fotografía.

—¿Mía? —Clarke se estremeció por dentro y el estómago se le encogió al pensarlo.

—Sí. Fue tomada anoche, cuando salía del edificio.

—Dios mío —exclamó y se acordó del apartamento que acababa de dejar y de una mujer desprevenida que dormía entre sábanas revueltas—. ¿Me siguió? Lexa, hay una mujer...

Lexa negó con la cabeza, procurando no alterar la expresión de su rostro.

—No hay motivo para creer que se encuentre en peligro. El apartamento en el que pasó la noche fue vigilado todo el tiempo.

—¿Dónde me encontraron?

—Aquí. —Lexa sonrió con tristeza—. Por una vez nos acompañó la suerte y seguimos su taxi.

Clarke estudió la cara de Lexa.

—¿Quién estuvo en el bar?

—Primero yo, luego Reyes.

—No la vi.

—No, ya me lo imaginaba.

—Lexa —dijo Clarke en un tono sereno y con una expresión grave en los ojos. «No quería que tú lo vieras. Sólo pretendía no... no desearte durante unas horas.»

Lexa hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano. No dejaría que la distrajesen sus sentimientos acerca de la aventura sexual de Clarke, sobre todo en aquel momento.

—Eso no importa. Nos importa la situación con el sujeto no identificado.

—¿Y cuál es, exactamente? —preguntó Clarke con interés, tras comprender que Lexa había cortado toda posibilidad de hablar de cuestiones personales.

—Las fotografías tal vez no sean más que su forma de demostrarnos que se encuentra aquí, un gesto vacío. Pero también pueden indicar que progresa. Y he de admitir que sí.

Clarke suspiró profundamente.

—¿Y qué va a hacer al respecto?

—Creo que debo informarla de que voy a volar a Washington para discutirlo con el director adjunto y, probablemente, con el jefe de personal. Le anticipo que se va a constituir un grupo de trabajo para investigar y detener a ese individuo.

Clarke no dijo nada y se volvió para contemplar el parque desde las ventanas. Pensó que ya sabía cómo se sentía un animal enjaulado.

—¿Qué supondrá eso para mí?

Lexa notó la rigidez de la espalda de Clarke y el ligero temblor de su voz. Por unos instantes, deseó abrazarla y consolarla. En vez de eso, se obligó a responder.

—Imagino que la sacarán de la ciudad hasta que lo pongan bajo custodia.

Clarke se giró de pronto y la furia tiñó de morado sus ojos azules.

—Quiere decir que me encerrarán en una residencia con guardias las veinticuatro horas del día, como si mi vida significara tan poco que puedo alejarme sin dejar nada atrás.

—No. —Lexa dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo. Hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse y declaró con firmeza—: Como si su vida fuese demasiado importante para arriesgarla un solo momento.

—¡Gilipolleces! —exclamó Clarke—. A su gente sólo le interesa proteger la reputación del gobierno de los Estados Unidos y de las personas que lo componen.

-Clarke ...

—No, Lexa. Por lo menos, no me mienta. —Clarke se volvió, fue al otro lado de la habitación y se escondió detrás de la división que circundaba la zona de dormitorio.

Después de unos minutos, Lexa la siguió. Clarke guardaba ropa en una maleta de mala gana.

—¿Qué se supone que va a hacer? —preguntó Lexa con una frialdad mortal.

Clarke no se molestó en mirarla. Dejó caer la bata al suelo y se quedó desnuda. Se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey y se calzó unos mocasines. Se dirigió en silencio al vestidor y buscó la cartera y las llaves. Cuando al fin miró a Lexa, no había expresión en su rostro.

—Voy a salir de aquí. No le aconsejo que intente detenerme. No creo que a mi padre le guste que me maltrate una agente del Servicio Secreto. —Cogió su bolso y se quedó atónita cuando Lexa la agarró con fuerza por los hombros y la detuvo en seco.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que piense su padre!—estalló Lexa—. También me importa una mierda lo que piense usted. No va a salir de este apartamento.

Durante un instante fugaz, Lexa se convirtió en todas las personas que habían conspirado para mantener a Clarke cautiva en una vida que no había elegido. Soltó las llaves y alzó la mano contra el rostro de Lexa. No le pegaba a la mujer que no había hecho más que intentar protegerla, sino a las numerosas personas sin rostro que, cumpliendo órdenes, habían contrariado sus deseos. Lexa, prevenida, interceptó el golpe con el brazo izquierdo, enfadada no porque Clarke hubiese intentado pegarle, sino por su terca resistencia a admitir que estaba en peligro. Una oleada de deseo incontrolable superó el miedo de Lexa. Arrastró a Clarke hacia sus brazos y cubrió la boca de la joven con la suya, besándola brutalmente, mientras le sujetaba los brazos con las manos y se fundía en un abrazo con la sorprendida joven. Por un momento, Clarke estaba tan impresionada que no pudo reaccionar, pero no opuso la menor resistencia. Cuando sintió la boca de Lexa en la suya, la besó a su vez y su lengua buscó con urgencia la de Lexa, mientras sus brazos la enlazaban por la cintura y las piernas de ambas se confundían. La respiración de Lexa se quebró en su pecho cuando la abandonó la razón. Había deseado tanto a Clarke de una forma que parecía definitiva que su cuerpo perdió el control rápidamente. Gimió, enterró el rostro en el cuello de Clarke y metió la mano debajo del jersey para tocar su piel. Clarke arqueó la pelvis hacia Lexa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole su cuello como si fuera un sacrificio.

—Oh, Dios, Lexa. Dios, sí..., tócame.

El sonido de la voz de Clarke atravesó la conciencia de Lexa y la paralizó cuando recuperó el conocimiento. «¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?» Lexa frenó sus febriles caricias, pero no soltó a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Se la acercó aún más a sí misma y apretó los labios contra la oreja de Clarke. Temblando de deseo, susurró en tono urgente:

—Lo siento, lo siento. Perdóname.

—¡No! —Clarke ahogó un gritó, agarró a Lexa por el pelo y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás—. Mírame.

Entre gemidos, medio loca, Lexa miró a Clarke a los ojos.

—Tócame —le susurró al alma de Lexa—. Te necesito.

—No puedo —murmuró Lexa, angustiada. No podía hacerlo. No podía sentirlo tanto ni quererlo tanto. No había tocado a otra mujer con pasión desde la mañana en que había hecho el amor con Costia por última vez. Seis horas después la sostenía, impotente, mientras moría. Había prometido no volver a experimentar nunca la añoranza ni la pérdida—. Dios, no puedo.

—No, claro que no. —Clarke se apartó de ella con paso inseguro y se pasó las manos temblorosas por el cabello. Tenía los ojos morados de pasión y de dolor ante el rechazo de Lexa—. No figura en la descripción de tu trabajo, ¿verdad, comandante? No puedes sentir nada por mí porque interferiría en tu deber, ¿verdad?

Lexa sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que pensó que no aguantaría, pero consiguió hablar con voz firme.

—Cuando me reúna con el director adjunto en Washington, dimitiré de esta misión. No importa lo que pienses de mí, no voy a arriesgar tu seguridad quedándome. No puedo cumplir con mi deber sencillamente porque no soy capaz de pensar en ti como si fueras sólo una misión.

Cuando Lexa se volvió para marcharse, Clarke la llamó.

—¡Espera!

El leve matiz de impotencia que se desprendía de su voz hizo que Lexa se detuviese y, con voz ronca, preguntó:

—¿Qué?

—Esta tarde, a la una, he de asistir a la inauguración de la nueva ala para niños en el hospital municipal. Hace meses que está prevista, y hay niños que tal vez... no se encuentren allí... después. —Clarke quería tocarla, sólo para consolarse, pero no se atrevió a moverse—. ¿No es posible esperar hasta más tarde?

Lexa asintió lentamente, consciente de que, si se daba la vuelta, la abrazaría otra vez.

—Iré a Washington después.

—Gracias —susurró Clarke cuando Lexa salió.

A las doce y media del mediodía Lexa se presentó ante la puerta de Clarke, vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba por la mañana. Sólo se había cambiado la camisa y había sustituido la blanca por una de seda de color gris claro. Llamó a la puerta y Clarke abrió inmediatamente. Se había puesto un sencillo vestido tubo negro adornado con un collar de perlas grises. Los tacones bajos la situaban a la altura de Lexa. Cualquiera que las viese juntas opinaría que formaban una magnífica pareja.

—¿Estarás conmigo en el hospital? —preguntó Clarke, mirándola a los ojos con un insólito gesto de vulnerabilidad—. Desde lo de mi madre... odio los hospitales.

—Sí, todo el tiempo —dijo Lexa en voz baja, pues sabía lo difícil que resultaba para ella aquella visita.

—Yo... te lo agradezco —susurró Clarke.

Cuando Clarke se aproximó a Lexa, ésta le acarició la mano suavemente.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Tres agentes se unieron a ellas cuando salieron del ascensor y caminaron hacia las puertas del vestíbulo. Marcus había ordenado que el Suburban esperase junto a la acera, con las puertas de atrás abiertas y el motor en marcha. El claro sol de la tarde atravesaba las grandes puertas de cristal y proyectaba un resplandor cegador sobre sus rostros. Reyes y Fielding salieron primero, seguidos por Lexa y Grant, con Clarke entre ellos. Lexa alzó la vista automáticamente, aunque el sol la obligó a parpadear, para observar los edificios del otro lado de la placita. Más que verlo, percibió un movimiento en alguna parte a través de la bruma que recortaba las cornisas ornamentales de los tejados. El instinto de Lexa Woods constituía su fuerza motriz, la única cosa de su vida que jamás cuestionaba y de la que no dudaba. Se adelantó a Clarke rápidamente y la empujó hacia el refugio de la entrada. Luego debió de tropezar, porque a continuación se recordaba de rodillas en la acera, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Una cacofonía de gritos llenó su cabeza mientras los agentes gritaban a los micrófonos. «Código rojo, código rojo... Oh, mierda, mierda...»

—Métanla... dentro —ordenó Lexa, pero su voz se convirtió en un susurro en medio de una columna de niebla roja. Agarraba la pistola con la mano derecha, pero le costaba mucho trabajo levantar el brazo. Con gran esfuerzo giró la cabeza y buscó a Clarke. A pesar de su visión borrosa, distinguió a Clarke rodeada por agentes, que tiraban de ella hacia el edificio. Clarke parecía resistirse y extendía una mano en dirección a Lexa. Alguien lejano gritó el nombre de Lexa con un alarido de dolor animal y agónico. Luego, silencio. «Ella se encontraba a salvo.» La mente de Lexa pensaba con bastante claridad. Clarke estaba a salvo y ella había cumplido su deber. Aceptó la extraña lasitud que la envolvía y se dejó caer de espaldas lentamente. Después abrió la mano y depositó la pistola en la acera. Lexa cerró los ojos cuando su corazón dejó de latir, tras contemplar el cielo más azul que había visto en su vida.


	13. Chapter 13

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 13_**

Marcus atravesó las dobles puertas de cristal cuando Clarke esquivó a Reyes. Al pasar, Clarke tropezó con el hombro del asombrado Wells y corrió por el vestíbulo en dirección a la entrada. Iba a salir cuando Marcus la sujetó por detrás, la agarró con ambos brazos y tiró de ella.

—¡Señorita Griffin, no!

—Suélteme —gritó Clarke. Miró más allá de Marcus y vio a Lexa inmóvil en el suelo. Terriblemente inmóvil. En la acera había un enorme charco de sangre de un rojo brillante. En un lugar cercano sonaban sirenas—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Está ahí fuera sola! ¡Suélteme!

—El equipo médico de urgencia llegará enseguida. —La conducía hacia las escaleras, fuera de la línea de fuego—. ¡Reyes, llame el ascensor!

Clarke creyó que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Quería permanecer con Lexa. Era una luchadora experimentada y, rápidamente, clavó un codo en el plexo solar de Marcus, cuyo pecho se quedó sin aire, de modo que soltó a Clarke. La joven se escurrió, pero la atraparon los otros tres agentes y la arrastraron por el vestíbulo hasta el ascensor.

—Llévenla al centro de mando —ordenó Marcus cuando las puertas se cerraron.

—Suéltenme. —La voz de Clarke sonó tan enérgica y firme que los tres agentes la obedecieron, retiraron las manos y se apartaron de ella.

Reyes, pálida, con un leve temblor en la voz, preguntó:

—¿Está herida?

—No. —Clarke se tambaleó ligeramente cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el octavo piso. Al abrirse las puertas, todos se quedaron quietos durante un instante, en estado de shock. Reyes volvió a hacerse cargo de la situación.

—Venga por aquí, por favor, señorita Griffin.

—Sí —respondió Clarke y salió como ciega, incapaz de ver nada salvo a Lexa en el suelo.

Parpadeó ante el fuerte destello de las luces del techo y contempló la habitación. Había estado allí antes, pero pocas veces. Parecía una oficina grande, salvo por la hilera de monitores de pantalla plana que ocupaban casi todo un extremo del recinto. Se dirigió hacia ellos automáticamente. Tardó sólo un instante en encontrar el que ofrecía la imagen captada por la cámara de la entrada del edificio. Puso las manos sobre el mostrador de la terminal de trabajo y se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de descifrar lo que veía. Dos personas, probablemente del servicio médico de urgencia, atendían a Lexa: una, a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, le presionaba el pecho rítmicamente y la otra le colocaba tubos en los brazos. Alrededor había policías con equipo de combate. Marcus se había arrodillado en la acera al lado de Lexa.

—Señorita Griffin —le dijo Reyes, en voz baja, al oído—. No creo...

—¿Puede agrandar esta imagen? —preguntó Clarke sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Yo... no...

—Por favor, Raven. —En la voz de Clarke había un tono de urgencia contenida—. Quiero verle la cara.

—Sí, señora. —Reyes se acercó al teclado y ajustó el ángulo de visión y el zoom. Los ojos de la comandante estaban cerrados y parecía dormida, si no fuera por el hilillo de sangre que se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Puede conseguir sonido? —susurró Clarke con voz ronca y puso los dedos sobre la superficie del monitor, encima de la mejilla de Lexa. «Lexa. Oh, Dios. Esto no puede ser cierto.»

—No, lo siento. —Reyes temía romper a llorar. Se mordió el interior del labio para apartar la mente de la terrible escena que ofrecía la pantalla y de la desesperante imagen de Clarke mirándola.

—Quiero ir al hospital —murmuró Clarke, que continuaba sin apartar la vista cuando apareció la camilla y colocaron el cuerpo de Lexa sobre ella. No vio nada más. Entonces se enderezó, temblando, aunque no hacía frío—. Ahora mismo, por favor.

—Eso no será posible —dijo Reyes con la mayor amabilidad, aunque el tono no dejaba lugar a la negociación. Esperaba que la llamase Marcus o alguien en cualquier momento para darles instrucciones de evacuar a una casa segura. Le sorprendía un poco que los del equipo de armas y tácticas especiales no hubiesen subido.

Clarke se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la frialdad de la nieve invernal.

—Iré con usted o sin usted, agente Reyes. Elija.

Tras eso, Clarke se alejó y dejó a Reyes gritando a su micrófono de muñeca la única frase que garantizaba la movilización de todo el equipo.

—Egret ha volado.

Marcus iba en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia. Necesitaba ponerse en contacto con Reyes, pero dudaba de la seguridad de los vínculos de comunicación a larga distancia. Observó el proceso de reanimación con un nudo en el estómago. «Al menos Egret está a salvo. Reyes sabe lo que hay que hacer. Dios, ¿por qué no vamos un poco más rápido?» Tardaron una eternidad en llegar al hospital, situado a quince manzanas.

—Tiene que esperar fuera, señor.

—Mire. —Le mostró su identificación a la mujer morena con la bata azul marino de cirujano—. No pienso dejarla.

La agobiada cirujana frunció el entrecejo.

—Entonces, quítese del medio.

—Entendido —murmuró, estirando el cuello para ver qué sucedía al otro lado de la cortina blanca. Parecía un caos controlado, o tal vez sólo un caos. Un montón de gente rodeaba a la comandante y todos le hacían algo. La mujer del servicio de urgencia seguía a horcajadas sobre su pecho, apretando los brazos rítmicamente mientras contaba con la firme cadencia de un metrónomo. «Uno, dos, tres, cuatro..., respira... Uno, dos, tres, cuatro..., respira...» Le habían cortado casi toda la ropa. Tenía un agujero sobre el pecho izquierdo, del que manaba un montón de sangre. «Necesitamos otra cadena... Cuelguen más fluido... ¡Hijo de puta!... No encuentro la presión sanguínea... ¿Dónde diablos está el 0 negativo?» Marcus miró los monitores y lo que vio le encogió las entrañas. No había nada en ellos. «Pónganle otra vez epinefrina intracardíaca... ¿Nada?... Apriétele el pecho...» La cirujana alta, de mirada fría, extendió la mano y una enfermera le pasó un escalpelo. «Vamos allá... He conseguido un ritmo... Mierda, aún no hay pulso... Mantenga la compresión... Nada... Bombee más sangre...» Marcus evitó mirar las manos de la mujer dentro del pecho de la comandante. Se fijó en la línea verde y plana que atravesaba la pantalla y, luego, le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando un pitido se convirtió en varios y, por fin, en una secuencia firme de pitidos. De pronto, se le doblaron las rodillas. «¡Oh, gracias a Dios!» La cirujana se detuvo y miró el lector de presión con un gesto que habría resultado temible si hubiera tenido una pistola en la mano. Parecía encontrarse en medio de una batalla. «Vamos, vamos... Sí, ya está... Diga a la sala de operaciones que subimos..., venga.» Marcus se derrumbó, aliviado, cuando todo el equipo pasó corriendo por su lado. Tras tomar aliento durante un segundo, los siguió. Nada más entrar en la sala de espera se detuvo en seco, con una expresión incrédula. «Que me digan que no es cierto lo que veo.»

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Clarke, que se dirigió a Marcus flanqueada por Reyes y Grant—. ¿Puedo verla?

Marcus, atónico, olvidó la diplomacia.

—Esta área no es segura. No puede permanecer aquí —gritó.

—Estoy aquí y no pienso irme. —Clarke respiró a fondo. «Cooperar. Le prometí a Lexa que cooperaría. Oh, Lexa, por favor. No se puede acabar así»—. Haga lo que tenga que hacer, agente Kane, pero no me voy a marchar hasta que ella se encuentre fuera de peligro. Ponga a una docena de agentes a mi lado... No me importa.

Marcus miró hacia la entrada de urgencias cuando otro Suburban frenó en seco y salió el resto del equipo.

—Por ahora bastará con nosotros seis. Vamos a buscar un lugar más privado que éste.

—Gracias, Marcus —dijo Clarke dulcemente—. Por favor..., dígame cómo está.

Cuando caminaban por el pasillo, en aquel momento desierto, hacia una salita, Marcus habló.

—La acaban de llevar a la sala de operaciones.

—¿Estaba consciente? —La imagen de Lexa inmóvil no se apartaba de su cabeza.

Marcus se aclaró la garganta.

—Señorita Griffin...

—Dígamelo, Marcus. Por favor.

—Llegó aquí sin constantes vitales... —Apretó la mandíbula al oír el débil gemido, rápidamente ahogado, de la joven, y se apresuró a añadir—: Pero le han practicado reanimación cardiopulmonar de camino. Han conseguido que vuelva.

«Han conseguido que vuelva. ¿Adonde había ido? ¿Podía acabar todo de una forma tan rápida? Claro que sí. Me acarició la mano y dijo que todo saldría bien. Se puso delante de mí. Oh, Dios mío, se puso delante de mí.»

—Disculpe —dijo Clarke, de pronto. Se alejó y desapareció en un cuarto de baño.

—Reyes —ordenó Marcus—. Vaya.

—Sí, señor.

Reyes la encontró apoyada en una pileta, con las manos aferradas a los bordes de la porcelana blanca, respirando de forma rápida y entrecortada. El protocolo indicaba que Reyes debía protegerla, no consolarla, pero no podía olvidar el gesto de la hija del Presidente mientras miraba el monitor, cuando intentó tocar a la comandante herida a través de la pantalla. «Dios mío, hace diez días ella me retuvo...» Reyes posó los dedos, tímidamente, en el hombro de Clarke. No le veía la cara, pero percibía su temblor.

—Señorita Griffin...

—Me encuentro bien —repuso Clarke, en un tono débil, sin mover la cabeza—. Sólo necesito... un minuto.

—Por supuesto. —Reyes apartó la mano y retrocedió, aunque se mantuvo cerca.

Clarke cerró los ojos y esperó a que se le estabilizase el estómago. Intentó esquivar la horrible idea de que otro ser humano había estado a punto de morir en su lugar, una mujer a la que ama... «No puede ser. No puede ser. Yo no siento eso. Oh, que no suceda ahora.»

—Dios, ella no puede morir. —Clarke levantó, de pronto, la cabeza al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Sus ojos tropezaron con los de Reyes en el espejo. Había comprensión y amabilidad en ellos, probablemente más de la que ella merecía—. ¿Puede localizar a alguien que me explique lo que le pasa?

—Sí, señora —respondió Reyes—. Así lo haré.

Siete horas después, Clarke se despertó al oír un amortiguado sonido de voces en el exterior de la sala en cuyo sofá había dormido. Se incorporó enseguida, corrió hacia la puerta y miró el pasillo. Dos mujeres desconocidas se hallaban enfrascadas en una conversación; sus expresiones eran concentradas y las voces, bajas y graves. Sin duda, una era médico, seguramente cirujana, por las manchas de sangre que salpicaban su bata azul marino. La otra, una mujer elegante y hermosa, que se parecía muchísimo a Lexa, alzó la vista un instante y su mirada se cruzó con la de Clarke.

—¿Señorita Griffin?

—Sí —respondió Clarke, adelantándose.

—Soy Anya Casells, la madre de Lexa.

—Clarke Griffin. —Clarke estrechó la mano extendida y la retuvo, en vez de devolver el saludo. Sorprendentemente, la mano de la madre de Lexa era cálida, mientras que la suya estaba helada—. Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido.

—La cirujana —explicó Anya, señalando la figura distante de la mujer con la que había hablado— dice que Lexa se encuentra estable, por el momento. Tenemos motivos para estar contentas.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró Clarke—. Estaba tan asustada...

—Sí, ya me lo imagino. —Anya acogió la mano de Clarke en la curva de su brazo y la acercó hacia sí. Sus dulces ojos recorrieron el rostro demacrado de Clarke y se fijaron en los huecos que había debajo de los ojos y en el débil temblor de los dedos que se apoyaban en su brazo—. ¿Se encontraba usted allí? ¿Lo vio?

Durante un segundo todo resucitó con plena fuerza, y Clarke se estremeció.

—Sí, estaba allí. Ella... Se supone que debía de haber sido yo, según parece. —Cuando miró a la madre de Lexa, no pudo esconder el sentimiento de culpa y repitió—: Lo siento mucho.

—No creo que Lexa quisiera que fuese usted —dijo Anya amablemente cuando ambas se sentaron en el sofá. Grant vigilaba en la puerta y había otro agente en el pasillo, frente a la sala—. Sin duda diría que sólo cumplía con su trabajo.

En el rostro de Clarke se dibujó una sonrisa, a pesar de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

—Sí —susurró—. Seguro que diría eso.

—Podremos verla dentro de unos minutos.

—No quiero robarle ningún momento de su compañía —declaró Clarke—. Sólo me gustaría que me contase... cómo está.

Anya observó a la hija del Presidente con atención y fue incapaz de ignorar el dolor que emanaba de sus ojos.

—Sé que ella querrá que esté usted allí.

Treinta y seis horas después, la recuperación de Lexa aún no era segura. Apenas estaba consciente y sus constantes vitales se volvían inestables de forma intermitente, por lo que requerían medidas de apoyo. Clarke se sentó junto a la cama de una de las dos habitaciones privadas que había en los extremos de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Acarició la pálida mejilla de Lexa mientras buscaba señales de conciencia. Se le aceleró el corazón cuando los labios de Lexa se movieron y se abrieron un momento. El dolor y las drogas habían apagado aquellos ojos oscuros, habitualmente tan penetrantes y firmes.

—Lexa, te pondrás bien. —Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa y la llevó hasta sus labios, mientras susurraba contra su piel—. Te necesito... Aguanta, por favor.

—Duele...

—Chist, ya lo sé, cariño, lo sé.

Al oír un movimiento detrás de ella, Clarke se volvió rápidamente y su mirada se cruzó con la de Marcus. Su cansancio era tal que superaba la fatiga: estaba a punto de morir de miedo y dentro de ella sangraba algo que no había vuelto a sangrar desde la muerte de su madre. Todo lo que le importaba se hallaba en aquella tranquila habitación. So ahogaba en el silencio antinatural, roto sólo por el sonido aún más antinatural de la vida reducida a vibraciones mecánicas y monótonos pitidos.

—Déjenos solas, por favor.

—Necesita descansar un poco.

—No. Aún no. Dijeron que hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas no estarían seguros...

Marcus insistió, amablemente.

—No servirá de mucho si enferma...

—Me sirve a mí. No puedo dejarla.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Marcus con la mayor gentileza—. Tenemos que llevarla a un lugar protegido.

—No.

—Señorita Griffin, lo siento de veras. El que disparó sigue suelto y aquí no podemos proporcionarle una seguridad adecuada. El jefe de personal ha vuelto a llamarme.

Clarke asintió, cansada, porque no podía luchar contra todos.

—Déme un minuto más, por favor.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando se quedaron solas, Clarke se inclinó sobre la figura inmóvil de Lexa y la besó.

Lexa no recordaba el trayecto en ambulancia, los frenéticos cuarenta minutos de reanimación en la sala de urgencias ni las primeras veinticuatro horas en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, con un tubo en la tráquea que le insuflaba oxígeno y dos tubos más grandes en el pecho para retirar la sangre y los fluidos de los tejidos. Una máquina respiraba por ella; no podía moverse ni hablar. De vez en cuando registraba una pequeña sensación: un sonido, una luz, alguien que la tocaba. Siempre había una voz tierna que murmuraba palabras de consuelo que no significaban nada, pero resultaban increíblemente tranquilizadoras. El dolor era un trueno lejano que rodaba despacio por el paisaje de su conciencia, omnipresente. Cada vez que empezaba a despertarse, aparecía y la hacía gemir con su incansable ataque. «¿No pueden darle algo, por amor de Dios? Está sufriendo.» La voz sonaba familiar, aunque la cara resultaba esquiva. En una ocasión Lexa abrió los ojos y tuvo la certeza de que el rostro cubierto de lágrimas que se inclinaba sobre el suyo pertenecía a Clarke. Pero no podía ser verdad, ¿o sí? Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya lúcida, comprendió que se trataba de una enfermera. En su cabeza flotaban fragmentos de conversación, pero, a pesar de sus desesperados intentos por encontrar sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo, había enormes agujeros en su conciencia que destruían toda sensación de realidad. La gente la tocaba, le daba la vuelta, la atendía. Sin embargo, le transmitía mayor seguridad el tacto de una mano suave que permaneció aferrada a la suya durante horas y horas. Cuando conseguía hacer acopio de voluntad, Lexa apretaba los dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos, y regresaba la voz que murmuraba dulces palabras de amor y ánimo en su oído.

—Quién... es...

—Todo va bien, amor, no intentes hablar ahora.

—Quédate...

—Sí.

Lexa yacía en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, haciendo balance de su situación. La mayoría de los tubos de los que apenas había tenido conciencia en los últimos días habían desaparecido. El nivel de ruido que la rodeaba también había decrecido y se daba cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Una mano le acarició el cabello lentamente. Abrió los ojos y los centró en la mujer que estaba a su lado. La sorprendió lo brillante que resultaba la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de la ventana.

—Hola, madre. —Lexa buscó los dedos que le acariciaban la mejilla, sorprendida y bastante asustada al comprobar lo difícil que era. Esperaba no parecer tan débil como se sentía.

—Hola, Lexa, cariño.

Lexa parpadeó otra vez ante la luz y, luego, vio un asomo de movimiento, el resplandor del metal, y todo se le reveló de repente.

—¡Clarke! —El pánico la agarrotó—. ¿Está bien? ¿Resultó herida?

Presa del nerviosismo, intentó incorporarse y comprobó que no podía levantar los hombros más de un milímetro. El dolor con el que había vivido durante días se fundió de pronto en una brillante lanza de fuego candente que le atravesaba el pecho.

—Oh... oh —jadeó involuntariamente y se derrumbó sobre la almohada. El sudor le cubrió la cara y empapó las sábanas al momento—. Dios.

—No te muevas, Lexa —le ordenó su madre con firmeza—. La señorita Griffin está bien. No la hirieron. De hecho, tú has sido la única... —Dudó un instante hasta que se le aclaró la voz—. Tú has sido la única que recibió un disparo.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ella? —insistió Lexa con voz ronca, esforzándose por contener la oleada de náuseas que seguía al tormento de su pecho. Recordaba las caricias tranquilizadoras, la voz suave y las dulces palabras de amor. ¿Habría sido Clarke?

—La han llevado a un lugar seguro —respondió Anya, demasiado preocupada por el sudor que trataba el rostro de su hija como para explicarle que Clarke no se había marchado de buena gana y que casi había sucumbido al agotamiento—. No hables, Lexa. Es demasiado pronto.

Lexa cerró los ojos unos instantes, extenuada por el esfuerzo que había hecho para incorporarse. A pesar de la fatiga, se sentía tranquila y contenta. Clarke se encontraba a salvo. Pronto la vencería el sueño, pero necesitaba saber cosas.

—¿Quién está al mando? ¿Quién cuida de ella?

—Creo que un hombre que se llama Marcus o algo parecido.

«Marcus. Bien. No dejará que le pase nada.» Convencida y segura ante aquella idea, cerró los ojos y escapó del dolor.

Anya Casells contempló a su hija dormida. Pensó en la otra joven que había permanecido tantas horas junto a su cama, sosteniendo la mano de su hija, acariciándole el cabello y susurrándole palabras de amor. Sabía que por muy duras que fuesen las batallas que su hija había librado, las largas horas habían resultado más llevaderas gracias a la presencia de Clarke. Se preguntó si las dos comprendían la profundidad de su relación; quizá sólo pudiese apreciarla alguien ajeno al círculo de su intimidad. Conocía lo suficiente el sentido del deber de su hija como para darse cuenta de que Lexa no habría permitido que ocurriese nada entre ellas. Pero también quedaba claro que, a pesar de las buenas intenciones de ambas, había pasado algo muy importante. Se dirigió con paso cansado al pasillo y se acercó al teléfono de monedas. Leyó el pedazo de papel apretujado en su mano y marcó los números apuntados en él.

—Soy Anya Casells —anunció cuando le respondió una voz masculina. Le indicaron que esperase un momento y, luego, una mujer se puso al teléfono y habló en tono alterado.

—¿Sí? ¿Está...?

—Ha despertado. Se encuentra débil, pero por lo demás parece estar bastante bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio y, a continuación, habló la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

—Muchas gracias por llamarme.

—Cómo no. —Anya dudó un segundo antes de añadir—: Ha preguntado por usted inmediatamente.

Clarke respiró a fondo. Abandonar a Lexa, sin saber bien qué le sucedería, había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Se había sentido como si dejase su corazón detrás. «¡Dios, cómo me hubiera gustado estar allí cuando se despertó!»

—¿Señorita Griffin?

—Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Podría decirle... decirle que yo...? —Clarke se calló, confundida. Lexa jamás volvería a creerla. No después de verla en el bar, de observarla junto a otra mujer, sin saber que la desconocida no era más que una sustituía. Y luego se habían peleado, unas horas antes de que empezase aquella pesadilla.

—Creo que tendrá que decírselo usted —dijo Anya en un tono amable—, cuando llegue el momento.

—Sí, claro —se apresuró a decir Clarke, que en ese instante ya controlaba sus emociones.

Le dio las gracias a la madre de Lexa y colgó el teléfono. Luego, se volvió; sabía que nunca podría compartir con Lexa lo que sentía su corazón. Pero se ocuparía de que Lexa no volviese a sufrir ningún daño por su culpa.

—¿Los médicos han dictaminado que no puedo regresar al servicio activo? —preguntó Lexa al fin—. ¿Intenta decirme que estoy jubilada?

—Diablos, no —respondió el director adjunto, Gustus Carlisle—. No podemos despedirla después de que el Presidente prácticamente le ha concedido una medalla.

—Una mención honorífica. No es gran cosa. —Se encogió de hombros y rechinó los dientes. El menor movimiento le dolía—. Entonces, ¿qué demonios pasa, Gustus? Sigue habiendo un sujeto no identificado suelto y trabajo por hacer. Dijeron que estaría de baja unos meses. Será menos tiempo, se lo garantizo.

Carlisle miró por la ventana mientras atinaba con las palabras, deseando que hubiese otra respuesta. Lexa Woods era una heroína de la Agencia condecorada públicamente por el Presidente. Había realizado, sin dudar, lo que todos se hubieran exigido a sí mismos en un caso similar. Se había mostrado dispuesta a morir en el cumplimiento del deber. No se podía hacer nada más. Lo que debía decirle carecía de sentido.

—Los médicos opinan que se pondrá bien. Ese no es el problema. —Se volvió para mirarla a los ojos, pues se merecía que le hablasen a la cara—. Clarke Griffin en persona ha pedido que se la releve del mando. Ella está por encima de todos. No podemos hacer nada al respecto.

—Entiendo —dijo con una voz totalmente desprovista de emoción. Agarró las sábanas con la mano derecha, pero permaneció inmóvil. Había albergado esperanzas. «Lo que tú esperes ya no importa. No era ella. Te equivocaste.»

Clarke no había ido al hospital, y Lexa tampoco había contado con ello. Cuando pudo atender llamadas, Marcus la puso al corriente. El equipo había aislado a Clarke tras el tiroteo para protegerla, y el plan consistía en mantenerla fuera de juego durante una temporada. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días, a Lexa le extrañaba que no hubiese ningún mensaje de ella. En aquel momento lo entendió. Clarke había conseguido al fin huir de una de sus ataduras. «Se ha librado de mí.»

—Mire —Carlisle habló con energía, impelido por el silencio—, cuando la den de alta para el servicio, podrá elegir destino. Diablos, después de lo que ha hecho podría pasar el tiempo que le queda hasta la jubilación en una isla de ensueño y que se vayan todos al infierno.

—Sí. Gracias por venir, Gustus. —Su rostro seguía inexpresivo, pero en los ojos había una sombra de tristeza.

Cuando Carlisle salió de la habitación, Marcus lo esperaba en un hueco del pasillo.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

Carlisle observó a Marcus con cautela, preguntándose cuánto podría revelarle. Vio una mirada de verdadera preocupación y algo más, algo que se parecía a la compasión.

—Se lo ha tomado bien. No discutió ni ofreció resistencia.

—Ah, oh —repuso Marcus en tono sardónico.

—Sí, a mí también me preocupa. —Gustus no sabía qué pensar de la mujer que había dejado en la habitación. Miraba a un punto lejano, así que apenas la vio respirar—. Sí, bueno, se pondrá bien. Siempre lo hace —añadió Carlisle, con tristeza.

Marcus no estaba tan seguro. Respiró a fondo y entró a presentarle sus respetos a la mujer a la que iba a sustituir.


	14. Chapter 14

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 14_**

Cuatro meses después, a Lexa la declararon recuperada del todo físicamente y le dieron el alta para trabajar. Acabó la rehabilitación antes de lo previsto, como había adelantado. También hizo la terapia psiquiátrica obligatoria y, al igual que después de la muerte de Costia, la superó sin dificultad. Era experta en ocultar sus emociones. Nadie reparaba en la tristeza de sus ojos y, si la notaban, no lo comentaban. Nadie dudó en ningún momento de la capacidad de Lexa Woods para trabajar. Daba la impresión de que los últimos seis meses no habían existido. Estaba sentada en la oficina de Gustus Carlisle en el Departamento del Tesoro, para recibir su nueva misión, igual que cuando le había asignado el mando del equipo de seguridad de Clarke Griffin. Parecía como si ya lo hubiese vivido antes, aunque todo era distinto, incluida ella. Se sentía más sola que nunca. Antes, al menos, la vencía el entumecimiento; y cuando necesitaba contacto, una breve interrupción del aislamiento, recurría a Chelsey. Pero ahora se trataba de algo diferente. Cuando rebuscó entre sus cosas tras recibir el alta en el hospital, encontró la nota que Chelsey le había dejado la última noche que habían pasado juntas, hacía toda una vida. Había permanecido en el bolsillo de sus pantalones desde el día en que le dispararon.

«L, me da la impresión de que pasará un tiempo sin que sepa nada de ti. Te echaré de menos más de lo que te imaginas. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, llámame. C.»

Lexa no había llamado, pues sabía que Chelsey no podía darle lo que necesitaba. No en esa ocasión. Tras la muerte de Costia, se había sumergido en el trabajo y, cuando precisaba algo para borrar la tristeza y la culpa, Chelsey la ayudababa a olvidar. Pero ahora no podía olvidar a Clarke Griffin y ningún otro contacto satisfaría su añoranza.

—Bueno —concluyó Carlisle, mirándola con atención. Parecía distraída, cosa rara en ella. Pero, diablos, se había ganado un trabajo cómodo—. Directora regional, de vuelta a investigaciones. Ideal para usted.

—¿Cuál es la trampa? —preguntó Lexa en un tono amable, procurando centrarse en lo que le había dicho. «En eso soy buena. Lo que yo quería... antes de Nueva York. Antes de Clarke. Debería alegrarme. ¿Por qué no siento nada en absoluto?»

—No hay trampa. Su equipo investigará la operación de blanqueo de dinero falso en el sur de Florida. Mantendrá contacto con el Departamento de Seguridad de Drogas.

—Como siempre —dijo Lexa en un tono grave—. Bien. Me harán falta unas semanas sobre el terreno para hacerme con el equipo y con la red que poseen, comprobar los contactos y los informantes, y ese tipo de cosas.

—Es la directora regional —afirmó Carlisle, riéndose—. No tiene que hacer trabajo de campo.

Lexa lo miró sin pestañear.

—He sido declarada apta para el servicio. Y sé lo que significa trabajar, Gustus.

—Entendido. Pero que le disparen dos veces cuando cumple con su deber le basta y le sobra a cualquier agente —comentó con sequedad—. A pesar de ser usted una heroína, nos daría mala fama.

—Dios no lo quiera —dijo Lexa, muy seria.

—Bueno, procure mantener el trasero fuera de la línea de fuego —replicó Gustus bruscamente y miró los papeles de su mesa, lo cual indicaba que la reunión obligatoria había terminado. Se quedó sorprendido cuando Lexa habló.

—¿Cómo le va a Marcus con el otro asunto? —preguntó en voz baja. No pretendía preguntar, pero no había oído nada sobre la detención del individuo que había disparado, lo cual significaba que Clarke seguía en peligro, y esa idea no se apartaba de su mente en ningún momento.

Carlisle casi logró disimular su sorpresa. Por primera vez ella se refería a su misión anterior. Analizó las cláusulas de seguridad durante unos segundos. «¡Qué demonios! Merece una respuesta.»

—No ha habido grandes quebrantamientos de seguridad, si se refiere a eso. Kane se manifiesta muy circunspecto en sus informes, pero deduzco que el sujeto sigue saltándose los controles cuando puede. —La contempló con atención durante unos segundos—. En realidad, podría interesarme un informe directo sobre lo que ocurre allí. No se incorporará al nuevo puesto hasta dentro de una semana. ¿Qué tal si va a ver a Marcus para que le cuente la verdadera historia?

Lexa se puso rígida, evidenciando su descontento.

—No voy a espiar a otro agente. Marcus Kane es muy capaz. No dudo de que, si habla con él, le contará todo lo que desee saber.

—Diablos, no pongo en duda la capacidad de Marcus. Pero tampoco soy tonto. Sé muy bien que minimiza los detalles de los informes para proteger a Clarke Griffin. Recuerde que el tipo que intentó matarla anda por ahí fuera y no podemos mantenerla aislada para siempre. —Jugó su baza porque era un político y sabía que sólo la doblegaría la apelación al deber—. Continúa en peligro real e inminente. Cualquier información nos resultaría útil. Si no le apetece hablar con Marcus, hable con ella.

—De ninguna manera. —Lexa se levantó de pronto, se volvió y caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta. Clarke no la había llamado ni se había puesto en contacto con ella. No había razón para hacerlo. Había realizado su trabajo. La asociación de ambas había pasado a la historia. No importaba que apenas transcurriese un día —demonios, una hora— sin que pensase en ella. Clarke Griffin la había considerado un obstáculo para su libertad. No pensaba entrometerse en su vida. La joven odiaría que lo hiciese, y verla... le dolería.

—Woods —dijo Carlisle en un tono suave y certero que significaba que hablaba completamente en serio—. No me obligue a valerme de la autoridad. Busque una forma de hacerlo que le resulte soportable. Cinco días. Luego espero noticias suyas.

Lexa no respondió. No confiaba en que no le temblase la voz.

Mientras conducía por el túnel de Lincoln hacia Manhattan, Lexa se recordó a sí misma que se encontraba en Nueva York con el único propósito de asistir a la inauguración de la exposición de su madre. Se trataba de la primera exposición de Anya en la costa este desde hacía bastantes años, y Lexa sabía que a su madre le gustaría que acudiese. No entraba en sus planes visitar el centro de mando y, por supuesto, tampoco ver a Clarke Griffin. Se recordaba las circunstancias a cada instante, cuando su mente se desviaba hacia las imágenes que ella suponía definitivamente erradicadas: imágenes de Clarke en un bar lleno de humo, con el pelo suelto y el ansia desatada; Clarke, elegante y exquisita en el estrado del desfile; Clarke, vulnerable y agotada en el hospital tras el accidente de esquí. Todos los recuerdos de ella desencadenaban un caleidoscopio de añoranza nostálgica y un deseo explosivo. «Maldición.» Se esforzó en concentrarse en el tráfico congestionado de la ciudad, agradecida de que algo, cualquier cosa, la distrajese de la dolorosa necesidad que nunca había abandonado la superficie de su conciencia. Dejó que el guarda del Plaza aparcase su coche y le entregó el equipaje al mozo para que lo llevase a la suite del ático. No viajaba por motivos de trabajo y, por tanto, no debía dar cuenta de sus gastos. De hecho, no se sentía responsable ante nadie por primera vez desde que tenía memoria adulta. Se encontraba entre dos misiones y, a pesar de la orden de Gustus Carlisle, no pensaba rendir ningún deber a los Estados Unidos de América durante los cinco días siguientes. Se registró y, en cuanto se encontró a solas en su suite, se duchó para quitarse el polvo y la suciedad del viaje. Faltaba una hora y media para la inauguración de la exposición de su madre. Permaneció desnuda ante el espejo del cuarto de baño, tratando de dominar sus indisciplinados impulsos, y contempló su imagen de forma desapasionada. Su espeso cabello castaño presentaba nuevos matices grises en las sienes. A pesar de la larga convalecencia, mantenía la masa muscular y la fuerza gracias a la vigorosa terapia física y a los incesantes ejercicios. Se veía nervuda y tersa. La única diferencia palpable estribaba en las cicatrices que la herida de bala, las incisiones de la cirugía y los múltiples tubos necesarios para reanimar sus pulmones habían dejado en su torso. Se miró fríamente y, por un momento, se preguntó qué le parecería a otra persona, aunque esquivó la idea enseguida: una cuestión discutible, al fin y al cabo. Se vistió sin prestar gran atención. No volvió a contemplar su reflejo, pues sabía que la chaqueta y los pantalones de seda negra le quedaban perfectamente, que los zapatos brillaban de forma impecable y que los puños franceses de la camisa blanca almidonada medían la longitud exacta. Cuando el conductor la dejó en la dirección que le había dado, comprobó que llegaba a tiempo. En su vida todo era como debía: predecible, ordenado y bajo control. La sala ya estaba llena cuando entró Lexa, como había supuesto. La multitud rebosaba en el primer piso de la galería y ocupaba ya el segundo: una masa de críticos murmuradores, artistas y gente de la prensa. Lexa aceptó una copa de vino que le ofreció un camarero y empezó a recorrer la zona despacio, deteniéndose para contemplar los nuevos lienzos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tantas obras de su madre en un solo lugar y tampoco conocía sus creaciones más recientes. Las características distintivas del estilo de su madre eran evidentes, pero a Lexa le sorprendió observar que las pinturas parecían más serenas en lo esencial, con menos dolor del que habían reflejado durante los años posteriores a la muerte de su padre. «Tal vez el tiempo cure. Espero que sí, por el bien de ella.» Por fin Lexa oyó la voz inconfundible de su madre y se dirigió hacia ella. Anya, tan alta como ella, resultaba visible a pesar del gentío que la rodeaba. Se mostraba tranquila, aunque había una luz en sus ojos, incluso a cierta distancia, que indicaba euforia. «Está hablando de lo que ama.» Luego Lexa oyó otra voz que la hizo detenerse en seco. Clarke estaba con su madre. Con el corazón desbocado, Lexa sintió como si alguien le hubiese golpeado tan fuerte que se le cortó la respiración. Durante unos segundos su mente se quedó en blanco, pero enseguida afloraron todas las sensaciones relacionadas con Clarke Griffin que había intentado erradicar. Se le aceleró el pulso, le hervía la sangre y comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Clarke alzó la vista y los ojos de ambas tropezaron. Los labios de Clarke se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa, sus ojos azules se desorbitaron y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Avanzó un paso de forma involuntaria, como si quisiera correr hacia Lexa, y luego se detuvo, insegura. Siguieron mirándose mientras transcurría el tiempo. Sorprendentemente, Clarke recuperó la compostura primero. Se abrió paso entre la multitud que las separaba hasta situarse frente a Lexa. Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió con melancolía.

—¿Cómo está, comandante?

Lexa encontró al fin la voz y respondió con todo el control que pudo reunir.

—Muy bien, señorita Griffin.

Clarke la observó de cerca. Físicamente, parecía encontrarse bien y estaba tan atractiva como siempre. Pero había una apatía extraña en su mirada y un vacío en la voz, como si hubiera perdido algo vital. Lexa le acarició el brazo de forma instintiva y la impresionó sentir cómo temblaba. Sus fuentes le habían dicho que Lexa se había recuperado totalmente, pero no lo veía tan claro. Antes nunca la había visto vacilar.

—¿Estás segura, Lexa?

Lexa asintió, procurando disimular su agitación. Sólo notaba el punto en el que Clarke había puesto la mano. Había intentado olvidarla con todas sus fuerzas y con un solo roce había vuelto todo el deseo. Por fin consiguió hablar en un tono imperturbable.

—Me encuentro en desventaja. No la esperaba. No he divisado a ninguno de los nuestros fuera ni entre la gente.

—Siempre atenta, comandante. Están en un coche aparcado al otro lado de la calle. —Cuando notó que Lexa torcía el gesto, esbozó una leve sonrisa y añadió—: Toda esa gente ha sido registrada. Seguro.

—Perdóneme. —Lexa sonrió al fin e intentó relajarse—. No me corresponde discutir esas cosas. Voy a hablar con mi madre. —Se volvió, dispuesta a marcharse; necesitaba huir de la penetrante mirada azul y del abrasador contacto sobre su brazo—. Me alegro de volver a verla, señorita Griffin.

—Espera, Lexa —dijo Clarke de forma impulsiva. Cuando Lexa la miró con gesto interrogativo, continuó—: Quería decir..., gracias. Está fuera de lugar, pero... gracias.

Lexa habló sin pensar.

—Clarke, no tienes que darme las gracias. Dios..., no lo hubiera soportado si te hubiese ocurrido algo.

—¿Por qué crees que para mí sería diferente? —preguntó Clarke, nerviosa, con las palabras agarrotadas en la garganta. Había luchado durante mucho tiempo con la preocupación, el miedo y la culpa. Clarke le cogió la mano y los dedos de ambas se entrelazaron instintivamente—. Estaba muy asustada. No podía soportar que murieses por mi culpa. Por mí. Nunca quise que a nadie le pasara algo así, y menos a una persona que... me importa.

—Por favor, Clarke —murmuró Lexa, reteniendo un reguero de lágrimas en las pestañas—. No. Tú no eres responsable.

—¿No? —Clarke sacudió la cabeza; su voz se había convertido en un susurro—. No estoy segura.

—Debo irme —dijo Lexa en un tono desesperado. Dios, deseaba abrazarla y no podía seguir negándolo. Hallarse tan cerca de ella y tocarla iba a derrumbar las barricadas que había levantado con tanto esmero. Cuando se separasen, se convencería a sí misma de que no la quería, de que no la necesitaba. Porque era imposible: imposible por muchas razones, y entre ellas había que contar con que Clarke no la quería, obviamente. Pero se había mentido a sí misma. Y se arriesgaba a decir o a hacer algo que después lamentaría—. Por favor, discúlpame.

Cuando dio la vuelta, Clarke la retuvo con una mano en su brazo.

—No, debo irme yo. Has venido a ver a tu madre. La destrozarás si te marchas ahora. —Clarke intentó, sin éxito, ocultar su amarga decepción. Había estado a punto de decir cosas que se resistía a reconocer, incluso ante sí misma. Debería haber comprendido que las separaban demasiadas circunstancias y que habría sido una tontería. Creyó que no soportaría estar en el mismo lugar que Lexa, no cuando las separaba una distancia tan grande y un anhelo tan agudo que le dolían las entrañas. Durante un brevísimo instante, Clarke posó los dedos en el pecho de Lexa—. Me ha alegrado volver a verte, comandante. Por favor, quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidaré.

Y tras decir eso, desapareció.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —Anya besó a su hija en las mejillas, le tomó las manos, se inclinó hacia atrás y la miró con afecto—. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido, Lexa. Sé que estos acontecimientos no te gustan demasiado.

Lexa trató de sonreír, pues aún seguía conmocionada por su encuentro con Clarke.

—Siento que haya transcurrido tanto tiempo. Me alegro por ti.

—Tienes buen aspecto.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Lexa no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta, pero no vio a nadie. «Se ha ido. Dios, ¡cómo duele!»

Anya percibió la agitación en los ojos de su hija y echó un breve vistazo a la sala. No encontró a Clarke. Dudó un instante y, luego, preguntó dulcemente:

—¿Has visto a Clarke?

—Sí. —Lexa tragó saliva y añadió—: Acabamos de hablar.

—Una mujer interesante. —Anya se dio cuenta de que su hija se esforzaba por mantener la compostura—. Una artista de talento.

—Ella... —Lexa titubeó— es extraordinaria.

Anya se guió por el instinto y continuó.

—Estoy segura de que nadie te lo ha contado, Lexa, pero Clarke permaneció a tu lado casi cuarenta y ocho horas después de que te hiriesen. Se negó a marcharse hasta que tu gente la obligó.

Lexa se quedó boquiabierta y cerró los ojos un momento.

—Era ella.

—Sí —se limitó a decir su madre.

«Clarke. Era la voz de Clarke la que oí. La mano de Clarke la que me sostuvo.» Y, de repente, ya no importaba nada más. Lexa miró a su madre y sintió un leve cosquilleo en el corazón. Sonrió y en sus ojos brilló una luz que llevaba meses ausente.

—Gracias por contármelo. Gracias.

Anya no acertó a responder antes de que Lexa se volviese para abrirse camino entre la gente y dirigirse hacia la puerta.


	15. Chapter 15

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 15_**

—¡Comandante!

—.Excomandante —precisó Lexa con una sonrisa cansada.

Marcus miró el reloj. Las cinco. Demasiado tarde para una visita social.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, comandante?

—Necesito verla, Marcus —respondió Lexa, con mucha más calma de la que sentía en realidad—. Llevo horas dejando mensajes en su apartamento.

Marcus ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de ocultárselo.

—Ha ido al centro. Sabemos dónde se encuentra, pero es difícil establecer contacto en este momento.

—En un bar. —Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. A Lexa no le hacía falta un intérprete. Sabía cómo llenaba Clarke sus horas de soledad. Lanzó un profundo suspiro y procuró ignorar la sensación de encogimiento de su estómago—. ¿O ya se ha marchado a casa de alguna elegida?

—No —se apresuró a aclarar Marcus—. No lo ha hecho. Sigue en el bar. —Creyó que no le correspondía a él explicarle a la comandante que se trataba de la primera vez en varios meses que Clarke iba a un club, ni que parecía haber renunciado a su inclinación por las relaciones de una sola noche.

—Agradecería que me dijese en cuál —dijo Lexa sin alterarse—. Sé que va contra las reglas, pero...

—En el Hudson Arms —respondió Marcus sin dudar, aludiendo a uno de los bares más sórdidos del Village—. Ah, comandante, Reyes está dentro.

«Lo cual significa que Reyes me reconocerá si aparezco y que a Marcus le preocupa mi reputación.»

—Gracias, Marcus —dijo Lexa, a quien no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pensasen los demás.

Treinta y cinco minutos después Lexa se encontraba en el bar y examinaba el lugar. Era viernes por la noche y en el club se congregaban mujeres de todas las edades, la mayoría de ellas con vaqueros y prendas de cuero. De entrada no divisó a Clarke, pero sí a Reyes. La agente también la vio a ella. Parecía encontrarse como pez en el agua, con sus pantalones de cuero y una camisa lo bastante abierta como para llamar la atención. En ningún momento dio señales de reconocer a Lexa. Un ligero arqueo de cejas fue la única indicación de que la había visto. «Lo está haciendo bien.» Lexa se olvidó de Reyes, no rebuscó entre las caras y dejó que sus sentidos captasen el lugar. Cerró los ojos y sintió el calor húmedo de muchos cuerpos que rozaban su piel; olió la mezcla de alcohol, colonia y sexo en el ambiente, y oyó el murmullo de la caza que giraba a su alrededor. Reconoció a las verdaderas cazadoras igual que las presas reconocen al depredador. Luego abrió los ojos y vio a Clarke. Nunca había superado el rápido brinco de placer que acompañaba el momento de verla. Nadie se le podía comparar. Clarke era de una belleza exquisita: con el cabello rubio leonado, el cuerpo dorado y terso, y la penetrante mirada, que, sistemáticamente, evaluaba y descartaba posibles acompañantes. Sin embargo, aquella noche Clarke parecía ajena a la multitud expectante que la rodeaba. Permanecía sola, con una expresión distante, casi aburrida. Mientras Lexa la miraba, una guerrera morena y delgada, que vestía unos vaqueros azules ceñidos y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, se acercó a Clarke, se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró algo al oído. A Lexa no le hacía falta nada más. Sabía muy bien lo que vendría a continuación y lo rápido que se consumaría la captura. «Esta vez no.» Lexa se movió ágilmente y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Clarke en el momento en que la joven de pelo negro levantaba la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Lo siento. —Lexa agarró a la mujer por la muñeca, con firmeza pero sin violencia—. No está libre.

—¿Ah no? —La joven intentó una bravuconada, pero la expresión pétrea de Lexa la dejó tiesa—. ¿Desde cuándo?

Lexa no alzó la voz, pero el tono sonó férreo.

—Desde ahora mismo.

Debía de haber algo en su comportamiento que avisaba de un peligro inminente, porque la joven dudó unos segundos y, luego, se fundió con el gentío.

—Muchas gracias. Acabas de arruinarme la noche —dijo Clarke a modo de saludo. En su fuero íntimo la sorprendía encontrar allí a Lexa y la desorientaba totalmente su comportamiento. Por primera vez Lexa interfería de forma abierta en las actividades privadas de Clarke. Como si eso no bastase, había una tensión agazapada en el cuerpo de su exjefa de seguridad que no se podía ignorar. Si no la conociera tan bien, habría pensado que era sexual.

—No pretendía arruinarte la noche —repuso Lexa, acercándose hasta que los muslos de ambas se tocaron. Dibujó la línea de la mandíbula de Clarke con un dedo, mientras en sus ojos brillaba una mirada profunda y peligrosa—. Nada más lejos de eso.

—¿Oh? —Clarke contuvo el aliento ante la caricia, de forma tan leve que apenas se notó. El tacto tuvo un efecto tan intenso que lo sintió en los huesos e, inmediatamente, se mojó. Decidida a mantener el control, preguntó con una voz de exagerada contención—: ¿Qué pretendes, comandante?

—Te lo enseñaré. —Lexa le cogió la mano y tiró de ella—. Ven conmigo.

Clarke dudó, incapaz de pensar con Lexa tan cerca.

—No, espera, no podemos. Reyes está al otro lado de la sala.

—No será la primera vez que te ve salir de un sitio con una mujer. —Su tono sonaba rotundo, impaciente. Carecía de sentido fingir que ignoraban lo sucedido en el pasado. Y no podía esperar más. No quería esperar.

—Sí, pero será la primera vez que me ve salir contigo.

—No dejes que eso te preocupe. —El gesto de Lexa se enterneció cuando entrelazó los dedos con los de Clarke, pero en su tono había urgencia—. A mí no me importa. Por favor...

Lexa volvió a tirar de la mano de Clarke y la arrastró entre la gente; Clarke se sentía incapaz de resistirse, tal vez porque no deseaba hacerlo. La siguió, sin protestar, hasta el exterior oscuro.

Cuando subieron al coche de Lexa, se quedaron calladas, y el silencio persistió hasta que Clarke se encontró en la habitación del hotel, mirando a su alrededor con incertidumbre. Se quitó el abrigo y vio cómo Lexa lanzaba el suyo sobre el sofá. Lexa estaba tan guapa con la camisa polo y los vaqueros que sintió otra oleada de flujo entre los muslos. «Dios. No puedo aguantar.»

—No comprendo qué hago aquí —dijo Clarke, casi en tono de súplica. «Te deseo tanto.» Lexa se volvió. Los cuerpos de ambas se encontraban a pocos milímetros de distancia.

—¿De veras?

—No —susurró Clarke con la garganta seca. Se quedó sin respiración ante la inconfundible mirada de deseo de Lexa y la abandonaron sus habituales observaciones rápidas y sus respuestas cáusticas. Era una experiencia nueva. De pronto, se encontraba en medio de una escena que no había escrito ella, representando un papel que no conocía. Únicamente podía recurrir a sus instintos y a las innegables exigencias de sus propios deseos—. Sólo puedo esperar.

Lexa puso las manos sobre los hombros de Clarke y acercó sus labios para susurrar:

—¿Sabes cuánto te he echado de menos?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —murmuró Clarke, con la visión borrosa—. Nunca pensé...

—Dios, ¿no lo sabes? —Lexa tembló con el esfuerzo de contener sus alterados sentidos. Las palabras surgieron de las mandíbulas apretadas por la necesidad y hubo de luchar para no gritar a causa del deseo feroz que recorría su columna vertebral—: ¿Tengo que decirte que te quiero?

Clarke gimió y se le nubló la vista mientras le bullía la sangre.

—Me mata ver que alguien te toca. —Tras susurrar aquellas palabras, Lexa puso las manos sobre las caderas de Clarke y la acercó a ella. Cuando Clarke se aplastó contra su cuerpo, se apoderó de su boca con fuerza y la besó. Entre gemidos, le separó los labios con la lengua y buscó los suaves recovecos interiores, abandonándose a un calor abrasador.

A Clarke no la sorprendió. ¿Cuántas noches había pasado despierta, tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que quería a aquella esquiva mujer? ¿Cuántas veces había intentado satisfacer la necesidad consigo misma? Pero ni siquiera sus manos familiares y sus infalibles caricias podían calmar el deseo que sentía en lo más profundo de su piel. Ahora estaba ocurriendo y la realidad superaba a su imaginación, de tal modo que apenas podía asumirlo. Sus entrañas se derretían y, candentes y líquidas, circulaban por sus miembros. Agarró los hombros de Lexa en busca de apoyo, sin saber cuánto aguantaría. Cuando Lexa metió la lengua a fondo en su boca, Clarke la mordió y le arrancó un quejido. Luego la chupó con fruición cuando Lexa sacó su blusa de los vaqueros y posó las manos sobre sus costillas.

—Dios, sí —exclamó Clarke. Sujetó las muñecas de Lexa y puso sus propios pechos en las manos de la otra mujer. Gimió y se arqueó cuando aquellos dedos fuertes pellizcaron sus pezones y tiraron de ellos hasta conseguir que se pusieran erectos. De pronto, el miedo se mezcló con el deseo. Hacía muchos años que nadie la tocaba de aquella forma. Nunca lo había permitido, no había querido que nadie la tocase así. Su autocontrol era su armadura y la aterrorizaba desprenderse de ella. Estaba a punto de perder el control por completo y la pequeña parte de su mente que seguía en funcionamiento se rebeló.

—No —jadeó Clarke, apartando la boca.

Lexa no quería parar. La cegaba el deseo y la sangre hervía en su cabeza, barriendo el menor asomo de razón. Con la última pizca de voluntad que le quedaba, obligó a sus manos a calmarse. Bajó la cabeza, hundió la cara en el cuello de Clarke y apretó la suave piel de la garganta de la joven con los dientes. Tiró de ella, gruñó y metió el muslo entre las piernas de Clarke.

—Lexa...

—Hace mucho que te quiero —declaró Lexa. Sujetó el lóbulo de la oreja de Clarke con los dientes y lo mordió con delicadeza, mientras la lengua giraba sobre las crestas sensibles—. Por favor, te deseo tanto que me estoy muriendo.

Clarke no podía pensar. Cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo se acercaba más al límite. Su conciencia registró tenuemente el temblor de sus muslos mientras se frotaba contra los músculos duros del muslo de Lexa. Entre sus piernas crecía una presión tremenda, y gimoteó cuando los espasmos estallaron en una oleada.

—Oh, no —jadeó con una voz muy diferente, trémula—. Voy a... correrme.

—No, no es cierto —advirtió Lexa mientras la levantaba, obligándola a entrelazar las piernas en torno a su cintura para mantener el equilibrio. Lexa sostuvo a la temblorosa mujer en los brazos mientras iban al dormitorio—. Aún no he acabado contigo.

—Estoy a punto —dijo Clarke, apretando la frente contra el hombro de Lexa.

—Aguanta todo lo que puedas. —A Lexa se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y la cabeza le daba vueltas—. Dios... Quiero saborearte antes.

Clarke se debatió para centrarse en la cara de Lexa cuando ésta la tendió sobre la cama. Parecía hambrienta, salvaje, feroz. Aquella expresión fue suficiente para lanzar otra descarga de electricidad entre sus muslos.

—Oh, por favor, deprisa...

—Tranquila —susurró Lexa. Le quitó el jersey y lo tiró, mientras Clarke se arqueaba sobre la cama—. Ahora el resto.

Se desnudaron frenéticamente, y Clarke arrastró a Lexa, la puso sobre ella y abrió las piernas en tijera en torno a su muslo. Luego, mordió con fuerza la piel y el músculo del hombro de Lexa, mientras embestía, desesperada, contra su pierna.

—Espera —murmuró Lexa, cuyo aliento caliente rozaba la oreja de Clarke. Sus manos acariciaban de nuevo los pechos de la joven.

—No puedo, no puedo —jadeó Clarke, clavándole los dedos en la espalda—. Lo deseo tanto... Oh, oh... Necesito...

Lexa apoyó los brazos en la cama, se incorporó y, con un movimiento ligero, se deslizó entre las piernas de Clarke. No pensaba: estaba demasiado hambrienta para hacerlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo, muchísimo. Colocó las palmas de las manos bajo las caderas de Clarke, la levantó y las piernas de Clarke rodearon su cuello. Luego la tomó entre los labios, chupó su calor, tragó su deseo y acarició su ansia. Sintió cómo se endurecía el clítoris de Clarke y, cuando empezó a lamerla, supo que Clarke iba a correrse. No paró, ni siquiera cuando los gritos de Clarke se redujeron a suaves sollozos. Mantuvo el movimiento y la acarició con más fuerza y rapidez, hasta que sintió de nuevo que Clarke se hinchaba y vibraba. La penetró sin descanso, sin importarle nada más que la propia necesidad salvaje de devorarla. A los pocos momentos, Clarke temblaba sin control, con las manos enredadas en los cabellos de Lexa.

—Oh, Dios, es maravilloso —gimió Clarke entre convulsiones.

Lexa no se movió después de que Clarke se tranquilizase. Con los ojos cerrados, apoyó la mejilla sobre la piel suave y lisa del muslo de Clarke y se limitó a escuchar su respiración. Luego, su desbocado corazón se calmó y parpadeó rozando el límite del sueño, contenta y completamente satisfecha.


	16. Chapter 16

**_ADAPTACIÓN. Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, y la adaptación está realizada por Martasnix, sólo soy un medio de comunicación xD_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 16_**

Cuando Lexa se despertó, Clarke le acariciaba el pelo lentamente. En la habitación reinaba la oscuridad y sólo se veía una débil tonalidad gris en la ventana, que indicaba el amanecer. Las sábanas se le habían enredado en la cintura y la mitad de su cuerpo descansaba sobre el de Clarke.

—¿Tienes frío? —murmuró Lexa. Tiró de las mantas hacia arriba y deslizó un brazo en torno a los hombros de Clarke.

—No —susurró Clarke. Se volvió hacia Lexa y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que ambas se aproximaron con incertidumbre.

—Soy incapaz de recordar la última vez que alguien me hizo el amor —confesó Clarke al fin.

Lexa recordaba claramente la última vez que le había hecho el amor a otra mujer. Había sido algo casual, como si fuera una de tantas veces y quedaran aún muchas más. Aquella mañana temprano, casi un año antes, no sabía que sería la última vez que tocaba a Costia con vida.

—También ha pasado mucho tiempo para mí. —Se limitó a decir Lexa. No quería explicar ni revivir el pasado. Había tardado hasta entonces y hasta aquella mujer en particular en despertar el deseo enterrado entre el dolor y la culpa durante meses. De momento, bastaba; era más de lo que ella se hubiera atrevido a esperar.

—Me ha parecido estupendo —murmuró Clarke.

—Sí —suspiró Lexa, acariciándole el brazo lánguidamente—. Eres muy hermosa.

A Clarke le intrigaba el pasado de Lexa, pero no hizo preguntas. Tal vez llegase el momento en que no necesitara saber. El interés por ella había comenzado la mañana en que Lexa había aparecido por primera vez en su apartamento, autoritaria, segura e implacable. El deseo de Clarke renació al pensar en Lexa aquel primer día, tan decidida e inusitadamente amable a la vez.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal, comandante. —Volvió la cabeza para besar la suave piel bajo el pezón derecho de Lexa. Luego abrió los labios, lo mordisqueó con cuidado y arrancó un tierno gemido. Sonrió y esperó un momento; después, metió el pezón de Lexa en la boca y jugueteó con él entre la lengua y los dientes. Continuó hasta que Lexa se puso rígida y sus caderas se arquearon levemente sobre la cama. Clarke descendió, besando y mordiendo las costillas de Lexa, hasta la llanura de su vientre e hizo círculos con la lengua en torno a su ombligo. Lexa sumergió las manos entre los cabellos de Clarke y la impulsó hacia abajo, pero Clarke se resistía y se demoraba, pues quería concentrar toda la atención de Lexa. Rozó con los dedos el interior de las piernas de Lexa y se detuvo a propósito junto al calor que irradiaba su interior.

—Dios —jadeó Lexa—. ¿Pretendes que te lo pida de rodillas?

—Esa era la idea general. —Clarke apoyó los pechos entre las piernas de Lexa. Sentía el calor resbaladizo contra sus pezones.

Lexa giró las caderas y arrastró la excitante dureza de los pezones de Clarke sobre su clítoris. Lanzó un profundo y asfixiado gemido.

—Tócame un poco. Por favor, sólo un poco...

Clarke apretó el pulgar sobre el aro de músculos situado entre las nalgas de Lexa, sin entrar, pero acariciando los lisos tejidos hasta que sintió el estremecimiento de Lexa. Deslizó un dedo sobre los pliegues húmedos e hinchados y susurró:

—Creo recordar a alguien que hablaba de esperar.

—Me estás matando, te lo juro por Dios... —Lexa hundió la cabeza en las almohadas con los dientes apretados, deseando que el placer continuase, sin saber si lo soportaría—. Podría... estallar... sin ti.

—Oh, dudo que lo consigas fácilmente. —Clarke sonrió y, luego, pasó la lengua sobre la base del clítoris de Lexa, que la recompensó con un ligero sollozo. Con la mayor lentitud, su lengua se movió en círculos en torno a las orillas de los hinchados tejidos, penetrándola al mismo tiempo. Los músculos de Lexa se contrajeron violentamente sobre los dedos de Clarke y su clítoris se alargó y se endureció aún más.

—Hazlo, por favor, hazlo, hazlo —rogó Lexa con desesperación—. Tengo que correrme.

Aunque deseaba saborear cada segundo del deseo de Lexa, Clarke empezó a perder el control. Había esperado aquello durante mucho tiempo y la realidad superaba con creces lo que había imaginado. Le latía el corazón con fuerza y sus muslos se tensaban y se aflojaban involuntariamente. Cuando tomó a Lexa entre los labios, sintió una punzada de respuesta en su propio clítoris. Nunca se corría sin estimulación directa, pero en aquel momento notó que estaba casi a punto, sólo por tocar a Lexa. Apretó los ojos e intentó concentrarse en el ritmo de Lexa. De pronto, Lexa se retorció en la cama y se movió hasta quedar frente a Clarke, con la cabeza junto a su estómago. Le separó las piernas con fuerza y la tomó con la boca. Repitieron las caricias mutuas a la perfección, mientras los labios y las manos reclamaban y respondían de forma instintiva, y sus corazones latían en sincronía. Lexa estaba a punto y comenzó a correrse en cuanto los labios de Clarke la tocaron. Gimió, sus labios rodearon el clítoris de Clarke y chupó con fuerza, reteniendo el aliento en la garganta. Sujetó las caderas de Clarke y la arrastró más aún hacia su rostro, procurando mantener el contacto mientras su propio cuerpo daba sacudidas y se levantaba con la explosión que sentía entre las piernas. Oyó gemir a Clarke a lo lejos y supo que ella también había coronado la cresta de la pasión que las había fundido a las dos.

Cuando se despertaron, era tarde.

—Marcus debe de estar preocupado —comentó Lexa con pereza, mientras recorría la espalda de Clarke con las manos—. Me sorprende que aún no te haya encontrado.

—No es tan bueno como tú —dijo Clarke en voz baja.

—Deberías llamarlos.

—¿Por qué? Reyes sabe que me fui contigo —observó Clarke con voz tensa. «No quiero que esto acabe. Sólo quiero unas cuantas horas más de felicidad.»

—Lo sé. Pero tal vez ignoren que sigues conmigo, y no hay necesidad de provocar el pánico.

—Siempre trabajando, ¿eh, comandante? —Clarke suspiró, porque sabía que Lexa tenía razón; no podía escabullirse por más tiempo. La besó con dulzura y luego se levantó de la cama y caminó desnuda hasta la otra habitación para hacer la llamada. Aprovechó para llamar también al servicio de habitaciones y pedir un desayuno tardío para las dos. Cuando acabó, volvió al dormitorio y recogió la camisa de Lexa del montón de ropa que había en el suelo. Se la puso, sin abotonarla. Luego se apoyó en la puerta y contempló a Lexa, reclinada sobre las almohadas con una sábana sobre la cintura. Había cicatrices nuevas, desvaídos símbolos de honor que daría cualquier cosa por poder borrar. Contuvo el aliento, sorprendida ante lo mucho que la quería.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer aquí? —preguntó, procurando fingir indiferencia.

—¿Oficialmente? —Lexa se encogió de hombros, extrañada ante la repentina expresión pensativa de Clarke—. Otros cuatro días. Me espera una nueva misión y se supone que debo informar a Washington antes de empezar.

—¿Y luego?

—Florida, al menos hasta que me haga una idea del territorio —respondió Lexa. No le gustaba pensar en dejar a Clarke, pero nunca podrían disfrutar mucho de aquello. Había quebrantado un montón de reglas, casi todas propias. Pero, al mirar a Clarke, no le importaba. Durante unos días se olvidaría de las reglas para estar con ella. «No pienses más. Dios, hace unos meses pretendía librarse de ti.»

—¿Y extraoficialmente? —Clarke procuró ocultar su decepción. «¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que quisiera algo más que esto?»

Lexa la observó con cautela, pero no pudo descifrar su expresión.

—Extraoficialmente se supone que me encuentro aquí para vigilarte.

—Pues tus métodos resultan muy poco ortodoxos, sin duda. —Clarke se rió, aunque había tensión en su voz. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pues de pronto se sintió desnuda—. Claro que no me quejo.

—Ven —dijo Lexa y extendió la mano—. Les dije que no lo haría.

Incapaz de permanecer alejada de ella, Clarke se sentó en el borde de la cama y descansó la mano, con gesto posesivo, sobre el muslo de Lexa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Marcus es una buena persona y me consta que sabe hacer su trabajo. —Lexa se llevó la mano de Clarke a los labios y besó los dedos. Luego le dio la vuelta a la mano y apretó los labios contra la palma de Clarke—. Y porque te respeto y sé la poca intimidad de que disfrutas.

—Pero anoche fuiste al bar —comentó Clarke en voz baja.

—No por trabajo. —Lexa la arrastró hacia la cama y la abrazó—. Asunto personal.

Clarke cerró los ojos, asustada ante lo mucho que deseaba oír aquellas palabras.

—¿Cuánto de personal?

Lexa la abrazó más fuerte, apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Clarke y respondió, con voz ronca:

—Tan personal como esto.

Después del desayuno Clarke se quitó la ropa de Lexa que se había puesto. Le gustaba sentir los chinos usados sobre su piel desnuda: era casi como si Lexa la tocase. «Dios, te encuentras muy cansada. Y es un problema que estés aquí.» De pronto, sin saber qué hacer, se detuvo en medio de la suite del hotel y contempló a Lexa en silencio, mientras acababa de vestirse. No podía recordar la última vez que había hecho el amor con una mujer y se había quedado con ella hasta la mañana siguiente. Aún le parecía increíble lo que había pasado entre ellas. Resultaba perfecto, aunque veinticuatro horas antes pensaba que nunca volvería a verla. Había retirado a Lexa del equipo llena de decisión, porque no podía estar cerca de ella sin quererla, cosa imposible. Y aún peor, no podía soportar la idea de que volviesen a herir a Lexa por su culpa. Eso la destruiría.

—¿Y ahora qué sucederá? —preguntó Clarke, sumida en la incertidumbre.

A Lexa se le ocurrieron un montón de respuestas, pero, con un suspiro, decidió que sólo serviría la verdad. Se enfrentó a la mirada interrogadora de Clarke sin rodeos.

—Dentro de unos días volveré a Washington y después iré a Florida. Tú seguirás siendo la hija del Presidente de los Estados Unidos. No creo que podamos decir mucho sobre lo que va a pasar a continuación.

—Tengo derecho a mi vida —repuso Clarke, cuyos ojos azules se habían ensombrecido de forma peligrosa.

—No soy agua pasada —dijo Lexa. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Acababan de hacer el amor. No podía fingir que no significaba nada y tampoco ocultarlo detrás de su placa y del protocolo que afectaba a Clarke. La gente siempre le había hecho lo mismo—. Me parece que no debería decir esto, pero deseo volver a verte.

—Dará de qué hablar —señaló Clarke. «Dios, los medios de comunicación se pondrán histéricos si se sabe.»

—Ya lo sé —admitió Lexa—. A menos que me destinen a tu equipo de seguridad, cualquier relación entre nosotras se hará obvia o, como mínimo, sospechosa.

—No —dijo Clarke rotundamente. Se desentendió del abrazo de Lexa y se apartó. Había muchas razones que convertían aquella solución en insostenible para ella, y una de las más importantes era que sabía cuánto influiría sobre Lexa el conflicto profesional—. No te quiero en mi equipo.

—Sí, eso lo dejaste muy claro. —Lexa apoyó una cadera en el respaldo del sofá y estudió a Clarke tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Pero es una buena tapadera.

—¿Tapadera? —Los ojos de Clarke echaban chispas—. ¿Se supone que debo poner tu vida en peligro para mantener mi vida privada a salvo?

—¿Poner mi vida en peligro? —Lexa arqueó las cejas, sorprendida—. Hay una posibilidad entre un millón.

—Sí, claro. —Clarke sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de frustración—. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que ese tipo sigue ahí fuera? ¿Y que si no es él será otro?

—Siempre existen probabilidades, y por eso tienes protección. —Lexa notó el matiz de miedo en la voz de Clarke y añadió—: No pretendo que vivas asustada. Sólo debes extremar el cuidado y contar con buena gente alrededor que sepa hacer su trabajo. Y yo conozco mi trabajo, como todo el equipo.

—Buena gente, sí. Pero no tú. —Los recuerdos aún estaban demasiado claros y el dolor era muy reciente—. No voy a permitir que me protejas a costa de arriesgar tu propia seguridad.

—Eso es lo que hago, Clarke —insistió Lexa amablemente.

—No por mí —repuso Clarke, que aún conservaba demasiado fresca en su mente la imagen de Lexa inmóvil en la acera, con un creciente charco de sangre alrededor. Con un tono más tierno, repitió—: No por mí.

A Lexa no se le pasó por alto la angustia que reflejaban los ojos de Clarke. Le dolió el corazón al pensar en que Clarke había sobrevivido al tiroteo y al saber que había pasado las primeras horas de incertidumbre en el hospital a su lado. Abrazó a Clarke y la meció suavemente.

—Eh, se acabó. Me encuentro bien.

«De momento.» Clarke la besó con firmeza, con una mezcla de pasión y alivio.

—Prefiero que sigas así.

—Entonces, creo que tenemos un problema, señorita Griffin. —Lexa se inclinó hacia atrás sin soltarla y en sus labios se dibujó una tierna sonrisa—. Si no permites que te proteja, ¿qué excusa pondré para estar contigo?

Clarke tomó aliento y, luego, asumió el mayor riesgo de su vida.

—¿Qué te parece si dices que estás loca por mí?

Lexa se quedó muy quieta, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura de Clarke. Pensó en su carrera, en la reputación de Clarke, en la imagen pública del Presidente. No parecían obstáculos insuperables. No podía alejarse. Resultaría difícil, pero encontrarían una forma. Besó a Clarke en la frente y susurró:

—Bueno, es lo que hay.

Clarke soltó el aliento que había retenido y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Lexa.

—Como el sentimiento es mutuo, preferiría decir que tenemos un plan, comandante.

—Es un principio —murmuró Lexa—. Pero aún nos quedan unos días antes de que me vaya.

—Hurra —musitó Clarke, pensando en lo que quería hacer durante aquellos cuatro días—. Dentro de unas semanas debo ir con mi padre a una cumbre en el sureste asiático para tratar asuntos humanitarios. Cuando vuelva, lo arreglaremos. —Deslizó los dedos por el abdomen de Lexa hasta el cinturón y comenzó a desabrochar la hebilla—. Pero ahora no hablemos.

Lexa se rió. Con el corazón acelerado, quitó la camisa de Clarke de los pantalones chinos y murmuró:

—El hecho de que estemos de acuerdo resulta espeluznante.

Clarke la mordió lo suficiente como para hacerla saltar. —No quiero que te acostumbres.

—Oh, podría hacerlo... —susurró Lexa, conduciéndola hacia la cama—. Dentro de un siglo, más o menos.

 _ **Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar la historia. Para quienes no sepan, esta saga actualmente consta de 10 libros, hace unos meses atrás salió el 10, por lo que hasta ese tendrán historia, ya que la autora continúa sacando libros, en lo personal es genial porque amo esta saga, creo que es la mejor que leí jajaja  
**_ _ **Otra cosa, pondré los libros por separado, por lo que el segundo estará aparte. Cada vez que se termine un libro avisaré, así que el siguiente se llama "Vínculos de Honor" y subiré el primer cap en unos minutos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
